You are Beautiful
by Ami V'ns
Summary: Adaptación. Soy Maka Albarn, una simple novicia que deseaba convertirse en monja, pero por capricho del destino he acabado siendo miembro de una popular banda, viviendo con sus otros 3 integrantes y lo que es peor, fingiendo ser un hombre.. odio mi suerte
1. Capitulo I: Mentiras Piadosas

¡Hola mis queridísimos fanfictioneros! :D hoy les he traigo la primera adaptación de dorama que he hecho en mi vida xB y estoy algo nerviosa por ver los comentarios que resulten de este experimento, me he esforzado en narrarlo lo mejor posible … decidí adaptarlo a este anime porque los personajes son muy similares solo uno se me complica… lo que sucede es que a Makita le sobra carácter y a la chica del dorama pues mmm… carece un poco de él, así que me voy a esforzar por no caer en el OoC ;)

P.D. debo a aclarar que a algunos personajes tuve que cambiarles el árbol genealógico

Por ejemplo:

-Death the Kid no es hijo de Shinigami-sama

-El padre de Maka tampoco es Spirit D: es alguien peor :B

-Hero y Maka son gemelos

-Wes no es hermano de Soul… es su papá y la mamá de Soul es… una sorpresa ;)

Sin molestar más he aquí el esfuerzo de tres días *_*, espero les guste

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are beautiful<strong>_

El sonido de los cánticos de fe uniéndose con el de las aves que reposaban en los árboles, la luz de la hermosa mañana de aquel día, el tranquilo paisaje que ofrecía aquella iglesia en medio del verde campo… sin duda los fieles de aquella iglesia sentían en ese hermoso día la paz del señor haciéndose presente… pero claro la madre superiora Yumi Azusa no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de una de las ovejitas de su fiel rebaño

-¿otra vez Maka?- le pregunto a otra religiosa sentada a su lado

-si, probablemente… ella esta corriendo hacia aquí-

Cuanta razón tenía su compañera, en medio de todo ese paraje verde lleno de tranquilidad una novicia corría cuanto sus cortas piernas se lo permitían, sabia que estaba retrasada, otra vez… si quería llegar a escuchar al menos la mitad de la misa debía apurarse… seguro la madre superiora ya había notado su ausencia

-¡lo logre!- se dijo mentalmente mucho mas tranquila, al llegar a la puerta de la iglesia, entro y se coloco en una de las ultimas filas del templo para no llamar la atención y poder escuchar el sermón del día sin mayores contratiempos, sin embargo sus ojos divisaron algo que la hizo sentir indignada, una pequeña niña de no mas de nueve años estaba escuchando un concierto a través de su celular… ¡en medio del sermón dominical!

-disculpa- intento llamar la atención de la niña susurrando para no hacer ruido-por favor apágalo- la niña la observo pero simplemente la ignoro-apágalo- intento pronunciar un poco mas fuerte pero la niña con una actitud retadora le subió aun más el volumen –debe ser que esta muy fuerte el volumen y no me puede escuchar- trato de auto convencerse y con mucha discreción y cuidado se acerco a la fila del lado izquierdo donde se hallaba la niña y le quito un auricular - ¡por favor apáguelo!- la niña se negó y jalo con tal fuerza su celular que salio disparado sin auriculares provocando que toda la iglesia se inundara de música ensordecedora… todos los fieles, las novicias, las religiosas y hasta el cura la miraron y para variar la novicia Maka Albarn deseo que la tierra la tragase…

En aquel mismo momento pero en un escenario muy distinto se hallaba una multitud de fans coreando las canciones de un conocido grupo nacional, A.N. jell aquel era uno de los tantos conciertos que tenían en agenda y eran notoriamente espectaculares, los tres miembros de la banda, vestidos con un pulcro traje blanco eran realmente lindos … en la batería un muchacho que tenia un aspecto adorable, infantil y alegre, el despreocupado black star, en la guitarra se hallaba Death the Kid poseedor de una pacifica sonrisa y unos extraordinarios ojos amarillos además de una amable personalidad… y en medio de ambos el vocalista, el mas famoso de los tres y según la mayor parte de fans el mas hermoso Soul Evans quien con su melodiosa voz era capaz de transmitir una infinidad de sentimientos, él sin duda vivía su música y amaba lo que hacia… el líder de la banda.

Al finalizar el concierto ya en su camioneta los tres descansaban junto al presidente de la productora Death City, su asesora de imagen y el chofer

-Soul-kun ¿esta bien tu garganta?- le pregunto el presidente Shinigami-sama algo preocupado – el doctor dijo que no cantaras en vivo por un tiempo y solo usaras play back…-

-bueno, al final todo termino bien- interrumpió el guitarrista Death the Kid- aunque al final la voz de Soul tembló un poco no creo que lo hayan notado- dijo intentando apaciguar el ambiente

-¿se te quebró la voz?- se sorprendió demasiado Black Star a lo que Soul cansado de ese tema solo rodó los ojos- ¿en que momento? ¡Yo no lo note!- dijo dramatizando exageradamente

-Soul-kun tienes prohibidas las presentaciones en vivo- era claro que el presidente se preocupaba por él, pero Soul no podía verlo de esa manera

-si un cantante no puede cantar ¿entonces que hará?- se quejo

-tienes bastante trabajo en el sexto álbum, deberías saber bien que eso es exigirte mucho, es demasiado para que puedas manejarlo- fue notoria la tensión pues Soul odiaba no poder "manejar" alguna situación- traeremos otro vocalista como lo habíamos planeado-

-usted sabe bien que no cualquiera puede cantar mis canciones- Soul dijo esto con una actitud de superioridad estaba seguro de que no cualquiera poseía el mismo talento que él

-no es "cualquiera"- dijo Shinigami-sama divertido por la actitud del muchacho- es bastante bueno, lo conocerás pronto- ninguno de los tres A. estaba convencido…

-estaré esperándolo, presidente- las palabras de Soul por calmadas que sonaran, eran claramente una amenaza que para sus amigos quedo confirmada al ver esa sonrisa torcida

La camioneta seguía su curso con destino al estudio musical; pero mientras tanto la joven novicia de hace uso momentos se hallaba limpiando las esculturas del jardín de la iglesia "David" "Julián" y "Tomás", pues al parecer estas se habían vuelto el baño publico de las aves del lugar

-David- dijo Maka conversando con una de las estatuas mientras la limpiaba- probablemente ya lo escucho pero hoy armé un escándalo con música irrespetuosa en la catedral…- bajo la mirada y de pronto mientras fregaba se sorprendió a si misma tarareando la canción "I will promise", aquella misma que perturbo la misa hace unas horas- ¡ah!- se regaño mentalmente- lo lamento, Santa María-hizo la señal de la cruz y junto ambas manos

-así que esta monja posee este mismo rostro- se decía a si mismo un hombre observándola oculto detrás de un árbol, en la mano derecha del hombre había una foto de un joven que era exactamente igual a la novicia – pero de todas las cosas del mundo ¿porque tenia que ser una monja?- intento acercarse pero de pronto apareció la madre superiora

-Maka, ya esta listo tu boleto a Roma- los ojos de la novicia se iluminaron, ella toda su vida deseo ser una religiosa y al fin alcanzaría su meta

-muchas gracias madre superiora ¡yo misma iré por él!-

-¿estas segura Maka?- la madre superiora quería mucho a esa novicia, la había visto desde que era una niña crecer en el orfanato que la congregación tenia a cargo y al conocerla tanto también sabia sus defectos y Maka Albarn solía ser un imán de problemas…- puede ir cualquiera a recogerlo, yo no tendría ningún problema en ir…-

-no se preocupe, soy yo la que irá a Roma así que debo ser yo quien vaya a recogerlo- sonrió Maka- es mi obligación- no había terminado siquiera esta frase y corrió para subirse en la motoneta que le serviría para transportarse a recoger el boleto-estaré bien, no se preocupe- el hombre sonrió ahí estaba su oportunidad de hablar con ella así que velozmente ingreso a su carro

Maka sonriente iba por la carretera cuando sintió que un carro iba muy cerca de ella, sonrió aun mas, era su oportunidad de mostrarse amable y ceder el paso, se pedo al lado izquierdo pero se sorprendió al ver que el carro no la sobrepaso si no que la siguió; lo pensó mejor quizás recién estaba aprendiendo a conducir así que decidió pegarse al lado derecho y el auto entonces decidió sobreasarla pero para su sorpresa le cerro el paso lo cual al obligo a frenar bruscamente, algo molesta y confundida espero a que el conductor bajase del carro, este se acerco a ella, demasiado para su gusto

-hermana- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- usted conoce a Hero Albarn ¿no es así?-

- ¿Quién es usted?- Ella lo miró con desconfianza

-lo conoce ¿verdad?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- ella se empezaba a poner nerviosa… era perturbadora la cercanía de ese hombre, casi parecía que estaba examinando su rostro pero la gota que derramo el vaso fe que el se acercase aun mas e intentase quitarle el casco de seguridad que ella levaba puesto en caso de accidente

-¡en verdad se parecen!- Spirit estaba muy sonriente al comparar la fotografía con ella

Pero aquella misma fotografía se hallaba también en ese momento en la pantalla de computadora que el presidente de la productora, Shinigami-sama les enseñaba a sus socios

-¡él es Hero Albarn!- dijo muy animado- fue él a quien escogí personalmente -la voz de este chico… es como un milagro ¡es sorprendente!-

De vuelta en la carretera

-¡ahhhh!-

-¿ahora que le hice?- de preguntaba Spirit asustado al escuchar el grito de Maka, prácticamente lo estaba dejando sordo - por favor no grite- le coloco una mano en la boca para acallarla

-¡ahhhh!- totalmente asustada y aun gritando le dio un golpe bajo dejándolo adolorido

-¡por dios!- gritaba adolorido intentando ponerse derecho- ¡que demonios!

- Maka-chop-le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su casco al no tener un libro cerca, y rápidamente subio nuevamente a su motoneta y se fue… Spirit saco fuerzas de donde ya no habían y se puso de pie para luego entrar a su carro y empezar a perseguirla en él

-hermana, por favor deténgase- ella había escuchado demasiado sobre gente peligrosa y que debía cuidarse de ese tipo de personas así que asustada acelero su motoneta -¡hermana!- el conductor con mucho esfuerzo la alcanzo y se coloco a su par- hermana por favor, deténgase un minuto – le rogaba pero solo logro que asustada ella acelerase mas- ¡hermana! ¿Por qué no me quiere escuchar?- se quejo buscando él también acelerar hasta que tras varios minutos pudo volver a colocarse a su par –hermana ¿no conoce a Hero? ¿No es su hermano gemelo? ¡Algo malo le paso a Hero!- eso fue lo único que hizo que ella frenara, le cayo como n baldazo de agua fría lo que aquel hombre le había dicho, mentalmente rogaba que no fuese nada grave…

Nuevamente en la productora Shinigami-sama proseguía con su exposición a los socios

-Hero Albarn será nuestro cuarto miembro, yo conseguiré que se nos una ¡nada es imposible!- los socios se miraban convencidos y conformes lo cual lo hizo sentir alegre parecía que este seria un buen negocio

Mientras que Spirit y Maka al fin podían conversar

-en verdad este es mi hermano Hero- suspiro Maka al ver la fotografía de un joven totalmente vestido de negro, con cadenas y toda la indumentaria de rock – se ve tan demacrado ¿estas comiendo bien?- le preguntaba con nostalgia a la fotografía

-hermana…-

-oh todavía no soy una monja, soy solo una novicia de baja categoría-

-novicia…- se corrigió- la razón por la que vine es para darle importantes noticias sobre Hero-

-¿Qué le ocurrió a mi hermano?-

-algo grande ha pasado, él fue seleccionado para ser el cuarto miembro del famosísimo grupo A.- le dijo intentando sorprenderla

-¿A.?- ella lo miró confundida

-hermana ¿no sabe quienes son?- la miro sorprendido

-le he dicho que aun no soy una hermana oficialmente- dijo con una sonrisita avergonzada

-¡eso no es lo importante ahora!-la regaño- le dije que Hero se unirá al grupo mas importante del país A.-

-¡ohhh! Pero… ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-bueno, el problema es que…- Spirit se puso nervioso y con una actitud lastimera se puso de rodillas- se lo cuento con muchísima vergüenza…-

-por favor no haga eso- Maka se puso nerviosa al verlo ahí arrodillado

-hermana…-

-aun no soy una hermana-

-novicia, hermana, santa ¡diosa! ¿Qué tal eso? ¡Diosa!- dijo intentando halagarla lo cual mas parecía que la asustaba - ¡por favor!, ¡por favor! Hero es su único hermano, su propia sangre y sangre ¡por lo que mas quiera sálvelo!-

-¿Cómo puedo? – ella realmente no sabia que tenia que hacer pero realmente quería ayudar a su hermano

-pues… por favor conviértase en Hero-

-¿¡ah!-

Nos encontramos nuevamente en la productora allí shinigami-sama y uno de sus socios conversaban

-solo tiene que firmar el contrato, debería estar aquí pronto ¡nos hemos sacado la lotería con este muchacho!-

-no cree que es demasiado… ¿bonito? hasta parece mujer- le comento el socio mirando la fotografía en la pantalla-

-es la tendencia de estos días, ya tenemos a uno tierno, uno dulce y uno rebelde ¡él será nuestro chico lindo!-

En la entrada de la productora se hallaban Maka y Spirit quien ella acaba de descubrir era el manager de su hermano, ambos bajaron del carro

-solo tengo que firmar ¿verdad?- le pregunto- mi hermano esta bien-

-si, fue solo un pequeño accidente- la tranquilizó Spirit- si va y firma los papeles no habrá problema alguno, quédese aquí iré a estacionar el auto

Ella realmente se preguntaba si era correcto eso, si bien Hero era su hermano engañar era malo… y por sobretodo, ella odiaba mentir habría seguido pensando de no ser porque un grupo de jovencitas sentadas en la puerta de ingreso llamo su atención se acerco a ver mas de cerca y le sorprendió verlas a todas disfrazadas con alas y llevando pancartas de distintos colores, ella estaba encantada de ver que todas vestían como Ángeles

-eres una monja- una se animo a hablarle muy sorprendida- ¿es de verdad?- dijo mirando su habito

-no, aun no soy una monja oficialmente-

-ya veo… así vestida destacas mucho ¡es una idea increíble!- la felicitaron todas sonrientes, ella no entendía mucho a esas chicas pero eran muy amables

-mira- dijo otra anonadada- ¡hasta tiene el anillo*!... ellos definitivamente van a notarte ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes?-

-¿todas vinieron a ver a A.?-

-si- le contesto la que al principio le había hablado- pero hemos estado aquí por tres días y aun no los hemos visto- dijo desanimada, pero de pronto los guardias de seguridad corrieron al portón todas se animaron, era claro lo que eso dignificaba

-¡vienen los A.!- todas las fans todas corrieron al portón, algo anonadada Maka noto que un cartel se les había caído y fue tras ellas para devolvérselos- ¡esperen fanáticas!-

-¡A.! ¡A.!- empezaron a corear

-¿son ellos?- se pregunto Maka

La puerta de la camioneta en al que iban se abrió y de allí descendieron tres muchachos, ella sintió que se quedo de piedra…

-madre superiora-pensó- hoy vi tres bellezas angelicales, parecen David, Julián y Tomás… las estatuas de nuestro jardín caminando aquí en la tierra-

Los tres pasaron por su lado, Soul simplemente la ignoró, Kid la miro sin darle mucha importancia pero Black Star quien iba saludando a todas las fans la miro sorprendido de pies a cabeza, saco un plumón y firmó el cartel que ella llevaba entre las manos y que minutos antes trataba de entregar a las fanáticas, él se persigno le guiñó un ojo y con una gran sonrisa se despidió, ella aun estaba muy sorprendida cuando el manager Spirit le tomo del hombro y la volteo

-¿Cómo fue que consiguió un autógrafo si ni siquiera es fan?- ella no lo escucho así que paso una mano delante de su rostro- ¿hermana?-

-¿eh?-

-olvídelo, ¡ah! Por cierto aquí esta la ropa y la peluca- le dio una bolsa- tiene que ponérselo, conozco los gustos de su hermano- ella miro el interior de la bolsa y la cara se le desencajo ¿en verdad tendría que usar eso?

Minutos mas tarde…

Ella salía del baño vestida con un pantalón de cuero rasgado, una chaqueta con púas, una camiseta con una calavera, varias pulseras de cuero y un gorro negro, claro y traía puesta una peluca rubia corta exactamente como solía llevar su hermano el cabello

-es exactamente igual a él- se sorprendió el manager

-¿sabe? Desde hace rato siento como si esto fuera un fraude

-¿fraude? ¿Por qué seria un fraude solo tiene que firmar algunos papeles? nada mas, hágalo por los sueños de Hero y su futuro, estamos retrasados apurémonos- no del todo convencida empezó a caminar

-estos pantalones están muy rotos- se quejo ella- y me quedan grandes-

-vamos solo sujételos y camine- Spirit con una "gran delicadeza" empezó a arrastrarla hasta la oficina del presidente

-¡Hero Albarn! Finalmente estas aquí – lo saludo shinigami-sama tomándola por los hombros- ¡vaya! Estas muy tenso ¿viste el contrato que te enviamos?-

-si, no tiene ninguna falla- contestó rápidamente Spirit

-entonces firmemos- dijo alegremente shinigami-sama arrastrando a Maka hacia el contrato

Ya estaban las firmas del socio y el presidente solo faltaba la de ella, nerviosa miró al manager

-¿Qué haces? Firma- le dijo con una mirada suplicante Spirit y ella armándose de valor copio el lapicero y firmo como si fuese su hermano, por suerte ella recordaba perfectamente como firmaba él, a penas termino de firmar la puerta de la oficina se abrió con fuerza y por ella ingreso uno de los chicos que ella anteriormente había visto bajar de la camioneta, uno de los A.

-¿es él? ¿Hero Albarn? ¿El de la voz "angelical"?- pregunto con un deje de superioridad y dirigiéndole una mirada atemorizante

-¡Soul!- lo saludo shinigami-sama- me alegra que estés aquí ¡quería presentártelo! Pero… ¿Dónde están Kid y Black Star?- sin responder la pregunta y con un paso decidido Soul se acerco a Maka, se coloco en frente de ella, se recostó en la mesa en la que se encontraba el contrato y la miro fijamente a los ojos moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, parecía una fiera

-¿en verdad eres tan bueno?- le preguntó y ella no se atrevió a responderle, tenia miedo de que descubrieran que no era Hero- debo confirmar algo que es más importante que el contrato- Soul tomo con una mano el contrato y con la otra la muñeca de Maka y la arrastro hasta el estudio de grabación, allí estaban Black Star y Death the Kid, Soul la empujo y fue a parar prácticamente a centímetros Kid

-¿Eres Hero?- Kid le pregunto con una voz calmada y amable pero el hecho de poner su mano en el hombro de ella la hizo sentir muy nerviosa, y termino por retroceder rápidamente y sin darse cuenta chocó contra el pecho de Black Star

-este tipo es muy bajito- Black se sorprendió al ver su estatura eso ofendió un poco a Maka quien se alejo de él también, empezó a analizar por donde podría huir pero pronto se vio rodeada de ellos tres, no tenia salida, vio que llegaron Spirit y Shinigami-sama pero la puerta estaba con seguro y no podían entrar a ayudarla

-Soul Evans ¡abre la puerta!- exigió Spirit asustado de que todo se descubriese

-Soul-kun… ¿podrías por favor abrir la puerta?-

-en serio ¡ábrela!-

Ella observaba horrorizada su situación, pero Soul ignorando los gritos tomo una hoja y se la entrego

-cántalo- le exigió-necesito escucharte cantar por mi mismo antes de decidir si aceptarte o no, si veo que no tienes talento no importa cuantos contratos firmes con el presidente… No te aceptaremos en nuestro grupo-

-Shinigami-sama ha hablado muy bien de ti-la animo Kid- tengo curiosidad por ver tu talento-

-¿tienes una voz maravillosa? Canta la caución, el increíble Black Star quiere escucharte- dijo Black

-si no te gusta la canción- dijo Soul al ver la expresión dudosa de Maka al leer la hoja- canta lo que quieras

-¿Dónde esta la llave?- preguntaba cada ves mas alarmado Spirit, la pobre Maka sentía mucho miedo, ya casi temblaba el futuro de su hermano estaba en sus manos y eso era mucha responsabilidad- Hero, vamos Hero al menos inténtalo- era un intento por animarla, puede quiazas no le saliera tan mal

-¿no puedes hacerlo?- Soul sonrió con una expresión ganadora

-Soul-kun yo se que tienes la buena intención de entrenarlo- dijo shinigami-sama- pero creo que estas atemorizándolo

-Hero, no lo escuches- a Spirit le habría encantado poder llamarla por su nombre, pues presentía que llevar sobre sus hombros el nombre de su hermano era difícil pero no podía hacerlo o serían descubiertos- Hero ¡al fin has alcanzado TUS sueños NO PUEDES renunciar ahora!... es lo que siempre quisiste ¡el futuro de Hero depende de ti!-

Maka empezaba a sentirse asfixiada ¡su hermano! La única familia que le quedaba y ella lo quería demasiado como para fallarle pero a la vez estaba aterrada esos chicos eran tan atemorizantes, nunca antes ella había estado bajo tanta presión y quizás esta vez, la ayuda divina no sería suficiente…

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Quejas, dudas o sugerencias? Contáctame a través de un review ;D que feliz estaré de contestarte Y Si les gusta prometo actualizar pronto ¡ah! Y díganme si les pareció muy largo para tratar de acortar el próximo capitulo si es así D:<p>

¡Los amo mis lectores! Y hasta la próxima


	2. Capitulo II: Cruel Destino

**¡hellow!** ¿como estan mis queridisimos fanfictioneros? :D hoy he venido a traerles el nuevo capitulo del fic... les agradesco mucho sus comentarios, ¡me han dado ganas y fuerzas para seguir! Son lo maximo , respecto al capitulo de hoy... se que es mas corto que el anterior, pero fue por una buena causa **¡dejarlos con la duda!** Oh si, soy mala-malita

P.D sinceramente se me hizo algo dificil narrar la parte de la persecución, así que disculpenme si no se entiende muy bien D:

P.D 2 : a las maravillosas personitas que me dejaron un review ¡terminando el capitulo les he respondido ;D

_**Ahora si, no molesto mas y aquí esta el capitulo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are beautiful<strong>_

"No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino."

**Capitulo II: Cruel destino **

La sonrisa torcida de Soul se ensancho aun mas -olvídalo, no lo harás- levanto el contrato para romperlo frente a ella pero…

- panis angelicus, fit panis hominum dat panis coelicus figuris terminum- Black Star abrio la boca de la impresión, Kid bajo la mirada desconcertado y Soul… el solo miraba a todos lados sin poder creerlo, esa voz era… "angelical"- o res mirabilis! Manducat dominum incluso las palomas volaron dando un aspecto celestial –pauper, pauper, servus et humilis- a estas alturas los tres estaban fríos de la impresión, tanto por la hermosa voz como por el hecho de estar escuchando "un himno de fe" teniendo en cuenta que ellos no recordaban la ultima vez que pudieron ir a la iglesia, Soul bajo el contrato incapaz de romperlo

-apúrate y abre la puerta- ordeno Spirit al muchacho de mantenimiento que al fin había vuelto con la llave… Soul aun anonadado y sin tener la mirada fija en algún lugar en especifico le entregó el contrato al presidente y simplemente se fue del estudio teniendo una amarga sensación en la boca y sintiendo un creciente rechazo a ese muchacho, siguiéndolo salio Kid quien con una sonrisa le dio una palmada a Maka en el hombro como felicitación

-de verdad tienes una voz hermosa, juraría que vi una aura celestial a tu alrededor…. hasta a mi ¡que soy prácticamente un Dios! me dieron escalofríos… ¿De donde viene esa voz?- dijo asombrado Black Star- tal parece que Soul te ha aceptado así que ahora somos un equipo ¡trabajemos duro juntos!- dijo sonriéndole y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza para luego salir tras sus amigos

Shinigami-sama se le acerco sonriente y aplaudiéndole mientras Spirit celebraba, ella simplemente sentía que al fin tendría paz, ese había sido un día muy largo y no veía la hora de quitarse esa extravagante ropa y volver al convento

-se que son gemelos pero estaba completamente impactado- le dijo Spirit mientras ambos descansaban en un parque lejos del estudio... ella llevaba puesto su habito nuevamente- no solo sus rostros ¿si no que sus voces también son iguales?

-bueno, yo ahora tengo que regresar a orar, por favor dígale a mi hermano que venga a visitarme antes que me vaya a Roma este fin de semana- le comento Maka mas relajada

-¿se va a Roma?- pregunto Spirit desconcertado

-si, ¿mi hermano no se lo dijo? Le envié una carta- ella sonrió- me iré a roma muy pronto y recibiré mi ordenación oficial en el convento de Verónica, voy a poder orar y servir en el convento por el resto de mi vida- su rostro de iluminó con tan solo imaginarlo

-no puede irse, no puede irse-

-¿disculpe?-

-por favor, solo quédese un mes más como Hero, se lo suplico-

-eso no tiene sentido- dio alarmada ¡un mes mas! En un solo día casi acaban con sus nervios esos tres muchachos ¿y quería que aguantase eso un mes más?- dígale a Hero que vaya

-pero Hero esta…-

-lo siento yo me tengo que ir-

-¡Hero no puede cerrar los ojos!-

-¿Qué?-

-todo es mi culpa, le dije que se hiciera un pequeño retoque. No es gran cosa le dije… pero no se que hizo el doctor en la cirugía que termino por no poder cerrar los ojos, no puede ni dormir bien estaba tan impactado que fue lo mas pronto posible a estados unidos a hacerse otra cirugía que corrigiera la anterior ¡si esto se descubre estaremos acabados!... será solo un mes, por favor hágalo por su hermano -

-por reemplazarlo, ¿usted quiere decir cantar y bailar con esos tres fingiendo que soy un hombre?-

-así es, y además tiene que vivir con ellos- respondió con mucha frescura Spirit

-no podrá ser-

-si podrá, yo la ayudaré en todo-

-no puedo hacerlo-

-si puede-

-no puedo, no lo haré- Maka no quiso escuchar mas y empezó a correr

-¡hermana! ¡Hermana!-

Ya en el convento tarde en la noche se hallaba Maka rezando frente a la imagen del señor, sujetaba su rosario y la tenue luz que iluminaba su rostro dejaba ver claramente que no se sentía tranquila, de pronto en medio de sus oraciones y pensamientos una voz la interrumpió

-Maka, es muy tarde-

-madre superiora…-

-después de regresar de Tokio con noticias de tu hermano todo lo que haces es rezar ¿algo malo le sucedió a Hero?-

-si… pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarlo, no puedo hacer nada más… yo voy a convertirme en monja- la madre superiora noto que las palabras de Maka parecían un auto-convencimiento, como si ella no estuviera segura de aquella decisión

-Maka, ¿Por qué quieres ser monja?-

-es porque… porque… ¡porque es la voluntad del señor!- respondió un dubitativa

-no te estoy preguntando por su voluntad, si no por la tuya-

-yo… crecí en el convento desde pequeña y nunca he pensado en otra cosa más que convertirme en monja como usted-

-Maka, eres muy joven y aun tienes tiempo de ver muchas otras cosas y pensar en tu futuro profundamente- trato de hacer entrar en razón a esa muchachita, a su parecer era demasiado pronto para que ella fuese monja, le faltaba mucho por vivir

-ya lo decidí, me iré a Roma este fin de semana, es la voluntad de Dios- tercamente Maka se negó a cambiar los planes de vida que había tenido desde muy pequeña

-nadie puede estar completamente seguro de su voluntad- le recordó la madre superiora con ternura

Aun a pesar de las dudas que le dejo aquella conversación Maka decidió ese fin de semana coger sus maletas y con una extraña determinación llevaba en su mano el boleto a Roma

-esta es la voluntad de Dios- se repitió a si misma- me voy a Roma

Aunque el destino es siempre caprichoso… por lo que suele darnos siempre grandes sorpresas y con lo que Maka no contaba era con que tres personitas muy bien vestidas y peinadas caminaban a la par en aquel mismo aeropuerto, así juntos parecían tan imponentes…

-Chicos, mientras estemos en China ¿deberíamos ir a beber hasta no poder caminar en días?-fue la "brillante" idea de Black Star- solo tenemos dos grabaciones y una entrevista ¡fácilmente estaremos libres por al noche!-

-tenemos que regresar mañana en el primer avión, recuerda que la conferencia de prensa es mañana- le recordó Kid

-cierto… Hero Albarn, si no vamos a la conferencia de prensa seremos perseguidos por el presidente ¿no es así?- Soul simplemente caminaba con los audífonos puestos, parecía no oír nada de lo que sus compañero hablaban- y seguramente también la prensa se inventara historias de rencillas… aunque si fuese así no estarían muy lejos de la verdad… parece que a Soul no le gusta el nuevo-

-a Soul nunca le gusta nada- le respondió con burla Kid- es solo que las cosas se pusieron así y no hay nada que el pueda hacer al respecto-

-voy a comprar un café, nos vemos en el avión- interrumpió Soul apresurando el paso

-parece que no escuchara, pero el siempre oye todo lo que necesita- dijo sonriendo Kid

Soul apresuro aun mas su caminata cansado de las burlas de sus amigos, no obstante en ese afán no se fijo en su camino y termino por empujar a alguien, su mp4 cayo en algún lugar lejano a él y vio como un boleto de avión iba a parar cerca de él, lo recogió amablemente para entregárselo a la pobre persona que tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de su mal humor… un cantante nunca puede ser desconsiderado con la gente, quizás podría ser algún fan

Maka había estado caminando tan decidida a llegar a tomar aquel avión que de pura distracción acabo por tropezar con otra persona, a sus pies llego un mp4 y rápidamente lo recogió, lamentaba mucho el incidente y quería pedir perdón cuanto antes, pero al levantar el rostro sintió que la presión se le bajaba… frente a ella estaba aquel muchacho A. N. JELL que la había arrastrado, maltratado y obligado a cantar bajo la amenaza de romper el contrato… oh no, él no podía verla ¡la iba a reconocer!... Rápidamente con su hábito se tapo el rostro y empezó a correr despavorida

Soul levantó la vista y vio a una religiosa empezar a correr lejos de él ¿la habría asustado con su look? Lo dudaba, hoy se había vestido elegantemente… -¡hermana! Su boleto de avión, su boleto- no importaba que fuera lo que la motivo a correr, él era un buen cristiano y debía entregarle su boleto-¡Hermana! ¡Hermana!- así que empezó a seguirla

Maka estaba asustada, debía conseguir burlarlo pero por alguna razón él la estaba siguiendo, tomo el elevador para ir a parar a cualquier piso lejos de él… pero no contó con que Soul la observo en el elevador así que opto por mirar a que piso se dirigía y subir al mismo lugar; Maka respiro aliviada creyendo haberse librado de él, pero su tranquilidad desapareció al notar que él estaba bajando del elevador y la buscaba con la mirada, jalo su maleta con toda su fuerza y se metió en el primer salón que encontró, claro al voltear noto que quizás no fue su mejor decisión entrar a un fumadero… era claro que estaba incomodando, al ver una religiosa ninguno se atrevió a darle una calada a su cigarrillo

-No tienen que preocuparse por mi- les sonrió nerviosa y luego volteo la mirada para intentar localizar al muchacho que la seguía

Soul por su parte muy preocupado buscaba por todos lados, ella debía estar cerca ¡las religiosas no se telé transportaban! Noto unas escaleras y supuso que debió bajar por ellas pues no había forma en que se encontrase en ese piso sin que él la hubiese visto… el único lugar que no reviso fue el fumadero y dudaba que una sierva de Dios estuviese allí, ahora… el problema era pasearse por todo el aeropuerto sin ser notado por nadie, si seguía correteando las personas acabarían por descubrir que el famoso Soul Evans vocalista de A. N. JELL se encontraba allí… realmente esperaba que Dios le perdonase algunos de sus pecados por esto…

Maka lo divisaba desde el piso de arriba, lo vio bajar las escaleras y ahora caminaba cerca buscándola cerca de la pequeña pileta que decoraba el primer piso del aeropuerto, lo notaba tratando de cubrir su rostro con su chaqueta y moviendo su rostro en muchas direcciones, se sintió feliz… no sabia porque la estaba siguiendo pero era claro que ya no la podría encontrar, hizo un gesto con mano de alegría y solo entonces noto que no llevaba su boleto en su mano, si no un mp4- esto… ¡es de él!- ¡por supuesto! La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría al chocar ambos su boleto cayo lejos de ella y el mp4 de él fue a parar a sus pies, ella iba a entregarlo pero se olvido de todo por la preocupación de ocultarse ¡ya entendía porque la seguía! –Mi boleto…- observo nuevamente al muchacho en el piso de abajo… en sus manos, estaba SU boleto- ¡no puede ser!- su rostro de lleno de angustia y sorpresa

Soul no estaba mucho mejor, ya algunas jovencitas habían notado su presencia, la hermana seguía sin aparecer y para rematar su celular sonaba dando a entender que sus amigos lo trataban de localizar

-¿Si? Ah… Black, Kid, una monja se fue sin su boleto de avión… el abordaje es en menos de una hora ¿Qué hago?-

- es una monja, debes devolvérselo…- le recomendó Black Star- yo también la buscaré-

-si esta vistiendo un habito será fácil de encontrar- Kid miraba todo a su alrededor en busca de "la hermana fugitiva", los tres seguían en contacto por el celular

Por su parte Maka se sentía impotente, lo único que podía hacer era seguir a Soul con ganas de recuperar su boleto pero sin el valor de acercarse y pedírselo por el temor de ser reconocida se oculto atrás de un teléfono publico si dejar de mirarlo

-¿Por qué, señor?-

Death the Kid caminaba por el aeropuerto ayudando a Soul, él tenia una muy buena visión a si que supuso que no se le complicaría demasiado… y las cosas sucedieron tal y como lo pensó, vio cerca de él una monja oculta tras un teléfono publico

-¿dijiste que es una monja cierto?- le pregunto a Soul por celular-creo que la encontré-

Maka se recargo en el teléfono público y dejo de observar por unos minutos a Soul, pensaba una manera de solucionar las cosas cuando noto que otro de los A. N. JELL caminaba hacia ella, ya estaba muy cerca ¡iban a descubrirla!

Pero en aquel momento al ver que un grupo de fans sacaba una cámara fotográfica Kid sintió aflorar su espíritu de ídolo y no pudo evitar voltear la vista y darles una sonrisa de esas de comercial, Maka sintió un gran alivio entonces y aprovecho ese descuido para correr en dirección opuesta

-¡hermana!- Kid se sorprendió de que esa monja huyera ¡corría como si fuera una prófuga!-¡hermana!-

Cerca de allí Black Star comía un delicioso helado de vanilla y era fotografiado por varias personas a las que iba saludando, estaba claro que era al que mas habían notado pues no se había esforzado ni un poquito en disimular su presencia ni ponerse algún accesorio que camuflase su rostro a diferencia de Soul y Kid

-¿donde se supone que este ídolo de masas va a encontrar una monja?- se preguntaba, y fue justo entonces que diviso a una monja detenerse justo frente a él

-¡hermana!-

Maka no podía creer hasta que extremo era capaz de llegar su mala suerte ¿ahora tenia que toparse con el último A. N. JELL? Se movió de tal forma que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba regresando por donde vino

-¡hermana, espere por favor!- le pedía Black Star- este ser superior se esta salpicando- se quejaba pues su helado empezaba a derretirse y ensuciarlo-¡espere!-

Maka lo sobrepaso y pronto se vio acorralada por estos tres, al frente de ella Death the Kid, atrás Black Star, a la derecha Soul y a la izquierda… una pared; sintió que el tiempo empezaba a pasar cada vez mas lento…

-¿Qué voy a hacer?...-

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal amores mi vida (lectores)? ¿Estuvo pasable? ¡Porque eso trate! Espero que les haya gustado, les mando muchísimos saludos desde la cueva desde la que estoy actualizando ¡conmigo será hasta a la próxima!<p>

**¡Ah! Pero antes aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews **

**Cherry Black-Nott: ¿**lo veras? ¡Genial! Yo te lo recomiendo, es súper divertido, con las dosis exactas de romance, drama y comedia ;D ¡me alegro que el fic te haya animado a ver el dorama! ¿Bromeas, que opino de una adaptación de BOF? ¡opino que me muero por leerla!*_* yo te comentaría cada capitulo ¡es que me encanta! Ajajaj si, las personalidades de Soul y Joon Pyo son TAN similares… aunque para serte sincera yo moría por Ji Hoo en personalidad, un dato curioso es que el primer dorama que vi fue la versión japonesa de este dorama… se llamaba hana yori dango ¡te lo recomiendo! Si bien los chicos no son tan lindos como aquí hay mas comedia… en fin, antes que me ponga a escribir aquí mi biografía me despido agradeciéndote el review y esperando que te hay gustado el nuevo capitulo

**XXOTAKUFANXX: **¡somos dos! Este es uno de mis dramas favoritos… me dio tanta risa y pena al mismo tiempo :D si, se que inimaginable pero… ¡yo haré de esto una realidad! *_* al menos me estoy esforzando en hacerlo ._. ¡gracias por tus lindos y buenos deseos! Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo

**laina.1994: **¿vedad que si se parecen? ¡Yo no fui la única que encontró un parecido! Oh yeah no estoy demente *risa maniática* ¿favoritos? En el primer capitulo ¡muchas gracias! *_* si, me lo he tomado con calma, sin presiones ;) aunque este capitulo ya lo tenia terminado antes de subir el primero juju xB ¡me hace mucha ilusión que te este gustando el fic! Y espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado

**iruchan: **¡me encanta que te encante! ^_^ y pues… ¬u¬ si, se hará muy amiga de ambos… quizás demasiado para el gusto de Soul xD y bueno, en este capitulo resolví esa duda ;) Hero y Maka tienen la misma voz dulce y angelical… eso debe ser un problemita para Hero al momento de conquistar chicas :B, uuu ¿así que te gustan ese tipo de relación 1 chica muchos chicos ? Aquí encontraras por montones de esa situación ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Y muchísimas gracias por tu review

**Kida-Akitone: **¡oh no! No te desangres por favor D: ¡no quiero ser una asesina indirecta! Noo oficiales yo no hice nada! *empieza a alucinar* ok, no… regresando a la realidad… ¿de veritas creers que me quedo genial? ¡gracias, muchas gracias por ese halago! Me has sacado una sonrisa :'D ¡y tal y como lo querías el nuevo capitulo! Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por dejarme un review

**Kup: **¡me encanta que te encante! *_* a mi me paso igual, amo el dorama, ajaja pues si, creo que era algo predecible que usaría a estos tres… ¡pero es que en personalidades son tan parecidos! No puedes culparme xD ¡aww Jeremy era un amor! ¡tan tiernito x3! Jaja de alguna manera haré que se asemejen ¡palabra de fan! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias por dejarme un review :'D

**Just Being Myself: **ajajaj ¡cumplí tu deseo! Canto como un ángel… aunque aun no se enamoran… de hecho falta un poco para ello ¡pero prometo que valdrá la pena la espera! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque si habrán MUCHOS celos! ;D ohh jajaja haces sonrojar al fic con la propuesta de matrimonio, créeme yo te daría su mano si es que no tuvieras tantos esposos (y si es que el fic tuviera mano o.o) ajajaj pues si, va a parecer algo yaoi todo esto xB ajaj Hero y Maka crecieron en un orfanato católico… por lo cual supongo que si, es católico x) y el nombre de la banda: A. N. JELL significa arcángel, Soul es frío ¡porque el mundo lo hizo así! ;_; y Black mmm pronto veras que sucede con esa preciosidad, ¡vamos! ¿tu puedes! *haciéndote barra! No dejes que la historia te venza ;D y por mi parte tranquila ¡yo he de guardar el secrerto *pose dramatica* ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 2! Y muchas gracioas por dejarme este review tan divertido ;)


	3. Capitulo III: El nuevo Arcángel

**¡Hello! ¿Cómo han estado mis lectores?... he venido a traerles el nuevo capitulo =) se que quizás les resulte un poco pesado… lo se, esta muy largo ¡pero entiéndanme era necesario! Tenía que terminarlo con un momento interesante y bueno, allí lo tienen, mejor momento para dejarlo no pudo haber, espero que les guste…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are beautiful<strong>_

"_Las decisiones de dios son misteriosas, pero siempre a nuestro favor"_

**Capitulo III: El nuevo arcángel **

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se lamento Maka- ¡tengo que recuperar mi boleto!...- no falta mucho para abordar y ella seguía observándolo a lo lejos tratando de ocultarse

Nadie podía negar que Soul Evans hizo cuanto había podido por encontrar a esa monja, él realmente quería hacer una buena acción, lo cual no era nada común en él, pero al parecer estaba predestinado a ser "el A. N. JELL malo"

-es momento de replantearme porque demonios estoy haciendo esto- cansado tomo su celular dispuesto a comunicarse con sus amigos – chicos, no importa cuanto la busque ¡no la veo!... y ya no quedan mas sitios en los cuales buscar…-

Mientras tanto aun oculta Maka planeaba alguna forma inteligente, hábil y discreta de recuperar su boleto y poder ir a Roma, ese había sido el sueño de toda su vida… y era su deber luchar por él

-pase lo que pase, debo recuperarlo- se dijo decidida- ahora… la pregunta es ¿Cómo?- parte de su seguridad se vio reducida al plantearse tal cuestión- mmmm… ¡ya se!- se alegro mucho al darse cuenta que logró formular un plan- debo salir de aquí y aprovechando que esta dándome la espalda correré hacia él con todas mis fuerzas, una vez que este pasando por su lado daré un salto para poder alcanzar la mano en la que lleva mi boleto, tengo que moverme rápido y con exactitud para poder quitárselo de las manos y poder salir corriendo- ya tenia una imagen mental de todo, incluso de la expresión que seguramente pondría aquel intimidante muchacho –esta bien ¡puedo hacerlo!-¡tenía la velocidad, tenia la fuerza e impulso para dar el salto y además poseía la capacidad para huir una vez obtenido su boleto! La física estaba de su lado… -allá voy- se aseguro los cordones de sus zapatos y empezó a correr con todo lo que tenía hacia Soul ¡faltaba tan poco! Pero claro, nada en vida de Maka Albarn podía resultar como ella lo planeaba y en esta ocasión su plan se vino abajo gracias dos jovencitos que se acercaban a su amigo, con ellos ahí era imposible arrebatarle el boleto sin que la viesen así que con una rápida media vuelta regreso a su escondite

-no pudimos encontrarla- fue lo que le dijo Death the Kid a Soul lamentándose el no haber podido ayudar a una cierva de Dios

-déjame ver ese boleto simple mortal- Black Star le quito de las manos el boleto a Soul- pero fíjate, ya es su hora de salida ¡ya no lo necesita! -

-era una monja extraña- Soul no podía entender como alguien que perdía su boleto no se tomaba la molestia de tratar de recuperarlo, y no es como si ellos no hubieran además tratado de encontrarla para entregárselo ¡Dios era testigo de ello!

-ya casi es hora de que salga nuestro avión ¿nos vamos?- Kid odiaba la impuntualidad – además… ¡es la hora perfecta para abordar, 8:08 de la mañana! -genial, pensaron sus dos amigos, ya comenzó- apúrense ¡un minuto mas y ya no será un horario simétrico! CAMINEN-

Maka atrás de una pared podía observar con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos como los tres muchachos se dirigían a tomar su avión, uno de ellos los empujaba e iba gritando cosas que ella no lograba entender… lo único que si entendía totalmente resignada y con un gran pesar era que el sueño de toda su vida se alejaba en las manos de un intimidante muchacho de ojos carmesí, corrección, ni siquiera en sus manos… al parecer el muchacho decidió que un mejor lugar para tener el boleto era en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, ella solo se dejo caer suspirando

-madre superiora ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?- desanimada camino para sentarse en una banca del aeropuerto, allí vio las horas pasar, lenta y dolorosamente tomaba conciencia de que todo lo que quiso para ella se esfumo en solo segundos… ¿Cómo le explicaría esto a la madre superiora? ¿Qué haría de su vida ahora? ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas tan malas solían sucederle?... tantas preguntas y nadie le ofrecía una respuesta

-esto es de ese hombre- dijo al tomar el mp4 la verdad sentía un poco de resentimiento hacia él… no le bastó con intimidarla cuando la conoció, si no que además destruyó su único sueño –se coloco los audífonos, quizás un poco de música le mejorase el animo-

-sexto álbum de A. N. JELL- es su voz pensó al escuchar- pista numero tres, tema: sin palabras-

_No debí haberte visto_

_Debí fingir no saber_

_Como si fuese ciego_

_Negándome ver_

_Así serías una mas, nada especial_

_Debí escapar_

_Debí fingir no escuchar_

_Como si fuese sordo_

_Negándome oír_

_No debí escuchar al amor…_

_Sin palabras me enseñaste el amor_

_Sin palabras me diste tu amor_

_Me hiciste respirar por ti_

_Pero luego huiste de mí_

_Y sin palabras el amor se fue_

_Sin palabras el amor me abandono_

_¿Ahora que digo?_

_Mis labios están cerrados…_

-es una canción muy bonita… ¿es la clase de canción que Hero quiere cantar?-

Ahora que lo pensaba… quizás… ella si sabía que debía hacer ahora

_Flash Back_

_Spirit estaba parado en el aeropuerto realmente necesitaba hablar con Maka, quería que ella reconsiderara las cosas y los ayudase, Maka al verlo trato de ocultarse en vano_

_-hermana ¿sabe porque Hero quería cantar? ¡Porque quería encontrar a su madre!… ¡el estaba seguro que si seguía cantando ella regresaría! _

_Fin de Flash Back_

Aquellas palabras la dejaron de piedra e hicieron en aquel momento que su corazón se oprimiese, su madre… ella los había dejado cuando eran muy pequeños, Maka no la había conoció y su padre jamás menciono quien era o donde estaba, y cada vez que ella o su hermano trataban de hablaban del tema él lo evadía… notaron que recordar le dolía, sin embargo una vez le habían escuchado decir que ella era cantante y que donde quiera que estuviese, el estaba seguro que seguía haciéndolo

Eso la llevaba a otro triste recuerdo

_Flash Back_

_Ella y su hermano abrazados en un pequeño parque mientras otros niños los rodeaban, una y otra ves cruelmente les repetían_

_-¡dan tanta lastima! Su papá murió y su mamá huyó ¡viven como mendigos! Mendigos ¡dan lastima!- ella solo abrazaba a su hermano quería sentirse protegida y él era lo único que tenía… a la única persona que podía aferrarse _

_-hermanito ¿en verdad damos lastima?- recordó haberle preguntado con lágrimas en los ojos y una voz ahogada mientras veía a los niños reír dejándolos solos_

_-¡no! Nuestro padre fue un gran compositor y nuestra madre es una cantante famosa- le respondió Hero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los otros niños escuchasen _

_-¿en serio?-_

_- ¡por supuesto! y cuando yo me convierta en cantante famoso ¡podremos encontrar a mamá ¡te o prometo Maka!- en aquel momento él la abrazó con mas fuerza… _

_Fin de Flash Back_

Tratando de calmar su llanto, a pesar de sentir el mismo dolor que ella él nunca lloró, se dedico solo a cuidarla y apoyarla… entonces tuvo todo mas claro, ella en verdad sabía que debía hacer… **había tomado una decisión**

Al día siguiente, una importante conferencia de prensa estaba empezando ¿la razón? La integración de un nuevo integrante al popular grupo A. N. JELL, se realizaba en un hotel de lujo pues la ocasión lo ameritaba, los periodistas no perdían la oportunidad de fotografiar todo cuanto tenían a su alrededor y el presidente Shinigami-sama observaba que todo se realizara sin mayor contratiempo a la par que saludaba a quienes habían asistido, hoy tenia un especial muy buen humor pues tenia un buen resentimiento

Al mismo tiempo en uno de los baños del último piso del hotel una muchachita guardaba aquella ropa que la distinguía como una novicia, coloco encima su rosario y su anillo para luego dirigir su verde mirada hacia el espejo, tomo delicadamente unas tijeras y con gran pena las dirigió a su cabello

- a partir de hoy, seré Hero Albarn- con estas palabras cayo el primer mechón rubio, pero no importaba al menos eso se decía mentalmente, lo único que importaba… era encontrar a su mamá…

-a todos ustedes, gracias por esperar- había iniciado oficialmente la conferencia y shinigami-sama desde la mesa era el blanco de los flash de las cámaras- Ahora, ¡el grupo mas importante de Asia, A. N. JELL!- shinigami-sama dirigió su mano a unas escaleras cercanas donde hicieron su triunfal entrada los tres "Ángeles", su vestimenta era de color blanco, caminaban hacia la mesa con gran seguridad a la par que las cámaras los seguían y rápidamente se ubicaron en sus asientos respectivos

-es hora de iniciar el show- pensaron los tres muchachos… irónicamente aquel mismo pensamiento tenia una muchachita rubia a tan solo unos pisos de allí; Maka estaba terminando de arreglarse, se ato una venda al pecho, se coloco un terno blanco muy elegante y juvenil el cual estaba hecho su medida, amarro los cordones de sus blancos zapatos y se arreglo su cabello recién cortado con gel… físicamente no quedaba mas por hacer…

Saludos excesivos y poses heroicas de parte de Black Star, sonrisas simétricas y gestos de tranquilidad por parte de Death the Kid, y una seriedad que rozaba la amargura de parte de Soul Evans; eso era lo que fotografiaban los hábiles periodistas una y otra vez

-ahora- tomo nuevamente la palabra shinigami-sama- les presento a nuestro nuevo integrante ¡Hero Albarn!- todas las cámaras se dirigieron a la puerta blanca colocada especialmente para este momento, las luces se apagaron y un faro de luz enfoco directamente a la puerta para dar mayor emoción al asunto, todos estaban ansiosos por conocer a "la nueva adquisición" de A. N. JELL

Pasados 15 segundos los tres miembros voltearon la mirada extrañados, ¿Por qué no aparecía el muchacho?

-el muy cobarde se fugó- pensaba Soul con un poco de emoción y una insana alegría

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pensaba Kid un poco preocupado le dio una mirada desconcertada a Black Star quien medio aburrido de no ser el centro de atención le hizo un gesto que claramente decía "ni idea de lo que esta pasando"

-¿Por qué no sale nadie?- los periodistas empezaban a quejarse y shinigami-sama se hacia la misma pregunta haciendo nota mental de interrogar a los de mantenimiento por esto, fue entonces que 30 segundos después de lo esperado la puerta se abrió, pues solo entonces Maka había reunido el valor para abrirla, los periodistas no tardaron en disparar los flash a una velocidad sobrehumana buscando el mejor ángulo que pudieran obtener, Maka dio untar de pasos al frente y se quedo parada allí esperando esa que toda esa ola de personas se disipase, al parecer esa sería su vida por un largo tiempo…

-bien, bien- shinigami-sama estaba mas tranquilo, por un momento le preocupo que la puerta no se abriera pero ahora que todo había salido bien era hora de aplaudir… aunque claro para todos eso no era algo que celebrar, la cara de Soul mostraba un profundo desprecio, Kid sonría pues le daba risa ver a su amigo tan enojado y Black Star aplaudía igual que shinigami-sama

-ahora que esta vestido así se ve casi tan bien como yo- lo halagó Black Star

-se ve masculino- dijo Kid aun sonriendo al ver que Soul hizo un puchero y mando una mirada asesina a Maka, desde las sombras del cuarto del que había salido Maka la miraba triste Spirit en verdad se sentía mal por hacerle algo así a esa pobre muchachita, pero es que no tenía otra opción

A muchos kilómetros de allí alguien televisaba aquella conferencia de prensa, estaba en una habitación reluciente y con buena decoración, tenía un carísimo televisor plasma y si sillón era de cuero… aquella mujer tendría aproximadamente cuarenta años, su cabello rubio estaba atado por un moño y tenía en su mano derecha un vaso de wisky, ella derrochaba elegancia

-este chico… ha cambiado tanto…- miraba la pantalla en la que salían Soul Evans muy molesto y haciendo un puchero junto a "Hero Albarn" quien se notaba nervioso- ¿en verdad nos parecemos?- se preguntaba llevándose el vaso a la boca buscando siquiera un rasgo que lo asemejase ella…

Horas después de la conferencia Maka se encontraba en la residencia A. N. JELL, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían ¡era todo tan grande y hermoso! Un televisor gigantesco, los muebles espaciosos, un estudio musical, un cuarto con un delicado piano de cola ¡hasta tenían una terraza y un jardín imponentes!, decidió que primero desempacaría todas sus cosas y luego se dedicaría a ver que más había en aquella hermosa casa tan espaciosa y decorada. Abrió su maleta y lo primero que saco fue a la estatuilla de la virgen que tenía, un pijama, la Biblia, una manta, un crucifijo… fue entonces que descubrió un pequeño objeto que no era suyo

-esto…- tomo el mp4- es de ese hombre…- recordó el día de ayer y el choque en el aeropuerto- ¿debería regresárselo?..-

Luego de una intensa búsqueda logro encontrar el cuarto de Soul y con mucha delicadeza ingresó en él, lo que vio… fue sorprendente… ese sin duda era el dormitorio mas grande que ella había visto en su vida… estaba tan ordenado ¡y no había nada de polvo! Sin querer movió la lámpara unos centímetros- ahora, debo ponerlo en u lugar que él no note- abrió un cajón cualquiera del escritorio y allí lo coloco, entonces al fin pudo respirar tranquila, claro hasta que escucho pasos acercándose a la habitación…

Soul entro a su cuarto con mucha tranquilidad, al menos allí estaría libre de poder toparse con el molesto mocoso que había invadido su grupo y su casa, tomando una botella de agua mineral caminó hasta su escritorio, fue entonces que se sorprendió al ver la puerta de su baño abierta- que extraño- se dijo- yo recuerdo haberla cerrado…-

-¿Qué hago?- muy bien una cosa era ser atemorizada por él en frente de muchas personas que podían socorrerla en caos de extrema necesidad, pero otra cosa muy diferente era entrar a sus dominios sola, ¡ese hombre no iba a tenerle piedad si la hallaba!- ¿Qué hago? Buscaba algún lugar donde esconderse dentro de ese baño- ¿Qué hago?-

Soul trato de no darle importancia a la puerta de su baño y siguió su camino hacia su escritorio, una vez allí tomo su lápiz pero entonces noto otro detalle, su lámpara no estaba enfocando directa y simétricamente el papel… Kid se había encargado de acomodar todo de forma simétrica en cada rincón de la casa… y luego de vivir cuatro años con ese maniático cosas como esas saltaban a la vista, sin duda alguna alguien había entrado a su habitación… miro la puerta del baño y supo entonces donde encontraría a ese "intruso"

Maka observo detrás de la puerta como Soul empezaba a acercase al baño- ¡¿Qué hago?- se desespero- ¿¡que hago?- empezaba a hiper-ventilar aterrado, justo en ese instante él entro con la expresión asesina ella se dejo caer en el bidet esperando su muerte

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Soul entre desconcertado y molesto

-bueno… yo…- puso su mano al lado del bidet intentando apoyarse allí para ponerse de pie pero entonces sintió algo que no era normal

-¡ahhh!- el bidet empezó a salpicar un chorro de agua que mojo a Maka por completo quien no paraba de gritar, Soul solo sintió como se le desencaja la mandíbula mirando como Maka intentaba presionar mas botones haber si alguno lo detenía

-yo lo arreglo ¡no se preocupe!... solo déme un momento- el agua del bidet aun la atacaba y estaba cada vez mas empapada- ¡mantenga la calma!- Soul no podía creerlo ¿Quería que él mantenga la calma? ¡Él no era quien estaba gritando!... por ahora…

-hasta donde yo recuerdo- dijo- el chorro duraba 30 segundos- miro su caro reloj con incrustaciones de diamantes y empezó a contar, fue entonces que gradualmente diminuyó el chorro y al fin pudo respirar Maka -¿tomaste una ducha con el bidet?- preguntó entre burlón y cansado

Maka solo bajo la mirada y se acerco a él- siento mucho haber entrado a su habitación sin su permiso ¡en verdad lo lamento!- hizo una pequeña reverencia que con lo mojada que estaba solo logro salpicar a Soul cosa que hizo aumentar su ira

-explicaré rápidamente como funcionan aquí las cosas así que presta atención- le dijo amenazante- primero: nunca me pongas un dedo encima sin mi permiso, me consterna que te me acerques de repente; segundo: no entres a mi cuarto sin mi permiso, si quieres bañarte o lavarte los dientes en el bidet hazlo en tu cuarto; tercero: no toques mis cosas sin mi permiso, créeme si mis cosas no están exactamente en la misma posición que yo las dejo… ¡lo-voy-a-notar!- vocalizo y puso mucho énfasis en eso ultimo- ¿entendiste?-

-si-

-si entendiste agarra tu cuerpo mojado con el bidet y sal- rápidamente ella corrió lejos de ese nada comprensivo sujeto

Soul exasperado trato de respirar y calmarse pero al notar que ella ya había salido de su habitación se acercó cuidadosamente al bidet con algo de desconfianza

-el bidet es mas peligroso de lo que pensaba- se dijo muy consternado- debo tener cuidado…-

Dejemos de lado el incidente del bidet, ahora nos hallamos en la fiesta de bienvenida organizada para "Hero Albarn" había importantes artistas invitados y Maka los veía admirada ¡eran tan geniales!

- Hero-kun, tu puedes llegar a convertirte en alguien como ellos- lo animo amablemente Shinigami-sama- solo confía en mi ¿de acuerdo?

-si- estaba admirada y feliz, su hermano ¡un artista como esos que ahora veía!

En ese momento trajeron el champagne y shinigami-sama lo abrió muy contento- Hero-kun, esta es una fiesta para ti, así que disfrútala- le sirvió una copa- por Hero Albarn ¡salud!- Soul con resentimientito vio a todos levantar sus copas felices y brindar, sus amigos iban a brindar con él pero al ver su acida expresión prefirieron ahorrarse el desplante, no entendía porque tanto odio hacia ese muchachito, pero con Soul a veces las cosas eran algo incomprensibles

Minutos después la fiesta estaba en su punto máximo, Maka y Spirit caminaban por la fiesta conversando cuando de pronto Spirit se detuvo al llegar a la barra, allí un señorita que no tendría mas de 26 años se puso de pie para saludarlos

-yo soy Kami, la estilista de A. N. JELL- se presento, se veía claramente que estaba pasada de copas

-ya veo… ¡mucho gusto!- la saludo Maka sonriente pero de pronto se sorprendió pues Kami puso sus dos manos sobre sus pechos

-pues parece que son muy pequeños- dijo bastante sorprendida- mejor por ti, nadie los notará- Maka estupefacta y ofendida trataba de taparse con el abrigo escoses que llevaba puesto

-ella es mi amiga, no te preocupes- trato de calmarla Spirit- esta de nuestro lado- por estas últimas palabras recibió dos cachetadas de parte de Kami

-enemiga, si las cosas se ponen peligrosas los delataré- amenazo

-claro, claro- Spirit la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella sería incapaz de tal cosa

-un gusto conocerte "Hero"- dijo chocando su copa con la de ella para luego dar un gran sorbo a su bebida lo que Spirit aprovechó para salir de allí con Maka

Ella sabía que en aquella fiesta ella tendría mucha importancia, sabia que tendría los ojos de muchas personas sobre ella, y sabia también que Spirit sería capas de abandonarla a su suerte para ir a coquetear… lo que no se esperaba es que terminaría siendo rodeada por un extenso grupo de mujeres que querían llenarlo de mimos y atenciones

-mira nada más que lindo es- dijo una que tenía a su lado derecho jugando con algunos mechones de su recién cortado cabello- incluso su piel es mas suave que la mía- dijo admirada

-¿porque son así?- preguntaba nerviosa y asustada Maka

-su voz ¡es como la de un niño!- otra que estaba parada delante de ella la abrazo con mucha fuerza

-¿Por qué son así?- ahora tenía aun mas miedo

-toma, ten otra copa- le sirvió aun mas champagne otra jovencita a lo que Maka necesitando en que apoyarse esta noche no dudo en tomar todo el contenido de la copa en pequeños sorbitos

-Hero-kun tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres- shinigami-sama observaba el comportamiento de su nueva adquisición muy complacido- eso es bueno para nosotros… ¡hasta me recuerda a mi de joven!- suspiro alegremente a recordar…

Esta era sin duda una gran fiesta, luces espectaculares, muy buena música y alcohol por todas partes ¡así era como las grandes estrellas celebraban!... lastima que Maka nunca antes hubiera probado alcohol y ahora con solo unas copas estaba muy mareada sumándole a eso la gran cantidad de personas y las luces tan brillantes tenemos como resultado a una Maka borracha e inconciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo sentía unas inmensas ganas de reír y de seguir tomando, sin embargo unas pequeñas nauseas le hicieron entender que debía ir en busca de un baño.

-¿que estas haciendo?- Maka volteo al reconocer esa voz

-¿Black Star?-

-simple mortal, si lo que buscas es el baño esta en el segundo piso

-¿baño? ¡Ah si, baño! ... pero para hombres ¡porque soy un hombre!- empezó a reírse con algo de pena

-¿no te estas sintiendo bien?- Black notó que estaba desvariando así que tomo a "Hero" por los hombros

-no, no, estoy perfectamente- intento convencerlo Maka

-estas demasiado borracho ¡agradece la bondad de este ser superior que amablemente te llevará!- dijo y empezó a arrastrarla

-¡pero estoy bien!-

-vamos

-pero…-

-¡vamos!- y así a empujones lograron llegar al baño -¡es aquí!-

-¡yo podía haber llegado!- se quejó Maka empujándolo lejos -¡estoy bien!- repitió caminando a tropezones y sintiendo que todo daba vueltas

-él…- Black Star no podía entender aquella sensación que tenía- él me esta haciendo poner nervioso- negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, eso no era posible, él era un ser superior y como tal debía quitarse de la cabeza esas ideas tan extrañas e ir a disfrutar, si ese simple mortal no había querido su ayuda era su problema…

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor?- se quejo empezando a quitarse su abrigo, en aquel momento sintió como alguien tomaba su abrigo, rápidamente volteo para encontrar a Kid doblando simétricamente el saco

-todavía hay muchos reporteros cerca-la regañó- todos con sus ojos sobre ti, ten cuidado- la observo- parece que estas algo sofocado, ¡te desabrocharé la camisa!- amablemente y con la mejor de las intenciones lo intentó

-¡por favor no me toque!- Maka retrocedió asustada y al ver la expresión de extrañeza del oro chico busco una excusa- ¡no estoy sofocado! Es mas, ¡tengo frío!- nuevamente se coloco el saco

-¡incluso estas sudando!- este chico es extraño y masoquista pensó Kid- desabróchate la camisa ¡si quieres hasta te ayudo para que se vea simétrica!-

-¡no me la quito! … no debo quitármela-

-entonces… ¿quieres ir al balcón a tomar aire fresco?- a pesar de esa extraña actitud él tenía que ser amable, si fuera por Soul que al muchacho lo parta un rayo, Black Star de seguro acabaría apoyando a Soul… alguien tenía que ayudarlo y evitarle vivir un infierno a ese pobre muchacho, además él era el "A. N. JELL bueno" era su deber moral ser "bueno"

-¿Dónde esta el balcón?-

-solo sigue el pasillo… espera, te traeré un poco de agua para que te sientas mejor- rápidamente Kid empezó su caminata para conseguir agua, pero Maka no podía resistir así, por lo que simplemente caminó siguiendo el pasillo

Black Star brindaba feliz de la vida con un grupo de guapas jovencitas cuando sus "geniales" ojos distinguieron a un molesto muchachito caminando mareado por el pasillo del segundo piso con dirección a ¿¡EL BALCON!... ¿¡había confundido al baño con el balcón! Por supuesto- pensó- esta borracho… maldijo su suerte ¡tenía que ayudarlo antes que su debut se convirtiese en su primer escándalo!

Soul se hallaba mirando el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecía el edificio, veía tantas luces a lo lejos y se sentía en tanta paz gracias al relajante viento que jugaba con sus cabellos, estaba lejos de la bulla y la aglomeración de personas que tenía la fiesta… sin duda alguna el balcón era el lugar ideal par una persona como él…

-¡me siento tan bien!- pero pronto una molesta vocecita perturbo toda la tranquilidad del lugar con sus gritos -¡me siento tan bien- repitió Maka caminando a tropezones hasta llegar a la barandilla del balcón, al ver hacia abajo se volvió a sentir mareada, casi no podía resistir la ganas de vomitar

-¡estas loco!- Soul la hizo voltear jalando de su hombro-casi te caes

-me siento muy extraño-

-hey, ¿estas bien?- las nauseas de Maka aumentaron, ya no resistía-que asco, ve al baño- las nauseas aumentaron y Soul busco algún recipiente

-¿esto servirá?- Le mostró un vaso que estaba allí tirado a lo que Maka negó -¿y esto?- encontró una botella pero Maka la tiro de un manotazo- cada vez se desesperaban mas ambos, Soul halló una maceta, tiro la tierra y la delicada flor que allí se encontraba- ¡usa esto!- le tendió la pequeña maceta y Maka sin poder resistir mas vomito en ella

-mira la margarita Soul, mira la margarita- él trataba de no pensar en que alguien estaba vomitando en la maceta que sostenía con su mano izquierda, así que con mucho asco trataba de olvidarse todo mirando su mano derecha que sostenía la recién arrancada margarita, Maka se dejo caer de rodillas

-ya me siento mucho mejor- sonrió al no sentirse ya mareada y Soul con asco volvió a colocar la margarita con la tierra en la maceta y la dejo en el suelo

-están juntos- escucharon la voz de Kid entrando al balcón- lo lamento, no pude hallar agua, pero al parecer te siente un poco mejor –

-si, me siento renovado- sonrió, ya hasta le resultaba divertido dirigirse a si misma como "él"

-miren ¡estamos los cuatro aquí juntos- Black trato de eliminar la tensión del ambiente

-y ya que estamos juntos deberíamos darte la bienvenida- propuso Kid

-¿Qué bienvenida damos cuando el protagonista esta en esta condición?- se quejo Soul a lo que Maka empezó a reír

-me gusta sentirme así- camino inconcientemente hasta la barandilla del balcón

-este tipo es único- se río Black al verlo caminar como pingüino

-creo que será entretenido- se burlo Kid

-tendremos que ver si resulta "entretenido" o desastroso- ¿hace falta en verdad que mencione quien dijo esto?

-¡el cielo se ve tan cerca!- Maka se subió a una de las bancas que estaban al lado de la barandilla - ¡siento como si pudiera tocarlo!- fue entonces los tres muchachos la vieron perder el equilibrio

-¡hay no!- los tres corrieron a tratar de ayudarla, por suerte empezó a caer hacia atrás y no hacia el vacío

Maka empezó a sentir como el tiempo pasaba cada vez mas lento, se sentía caer y los vio correr hacia ella y estirar sus tres pares de manos para intentar detener su caída, ella solo atinó a cerrar los ojos

Lo ultimo que ella sintió, era como unos labios chocaban con los suyos…

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Ven que no pude dejarlo en un mejor momento? =) espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, quejas, sugerencias o dudas comuníquense conmigo :D<p>

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Monkey D. Azusa: **ajjaja ¡gracias a ti me siento amada! ¿En verdad te desvelarías por mi fic? ¡Que linda eres! Y respecto a tu pregunta… si, se enteraran a futuro pero claro, algunos antes que otros… muchísimas gracias por tu review ¡espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo!

**iru-chan loli dark: **¡me alegra que aprecies el esfuerzo que pongo para que se vea mas interesante! *_* ya que te gusto el anterior espero que este también te agrade ¡gracias por tu review!

**Just Being Myself:** te llevaría el helado pero con lo hambrienta que ando probablemente me lo comería antes de llegar a ti ._. jaja me alegra mucho que no hayas reprobado historia la conciencia me pesaba de solo pensarlo… lo que ocurre es que debo dejarlo en una buena parte para que sientan mas ganas de leer ¡si no nadie quiere conti! Me alegra que te guste la historia, y ya quiero una conti de la tuya que me has dejado con muchas intrigas ;) bueno, me esfuerzo en actualizar lo más pronto posible y me entusiasma que lo aprecies *_* ¡espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo!

**Meikyuu Buterfly: **jajaj si, bueno, Maka tiene una muy buena suerte para quedar así acorralada ¡pero salio bien librada!... ahora del "beso" si no creo que se pueda salvar xB y si ¡quedan lindos Hero y Maka como hermanos! Ambos rubios y de ojitos verdes. ¡Gracias por dejarme un review y en verdad espero que te guste la conti!


	4. Capitulo VI: Hero, te odio

Holaaa ¿como estan los amores de mi vida, los presiosos fanfictioneros que se toman la molestia de leer este fic? :D aquí les traje la nueva actualizacion osease ¡el capitulo cuatro! Espero que les guste, aunque lo admito, esta vez si fue un poco corto pero al menos en esta ocasión la única que esta en problemas no es Maka =) no les adelanto más... que tengan todos una bonita mañana-tarde-noche (. no se a que hora lo leerán)... ¡y aquí les va!

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are beautiful<strong>_

"_El odio no es útil porque sólo hace cometer cosas de las que, tarde o temprano, uno mismo se arrepiente."_

**Capitulo VI: Hero, te odio**

Maka despertó con la vaga sensación de haber ido y regresado del cielo, estaba echada sobre una superficie muy cómoda y la invadía una deliciosa mezcla de diversos olores que ella suponía eran perfumes…

-sin duda esto es un sueño- sonrió y se acostó hacia el lado derecho, solo entonces entendió que aquel no era un sueño, pues al abrir sus perezosos ojos se topo con un hombre echado a su lado, el blanquecino rostro que tenía a centímetros de ella era sin duda el del líder de los A. N. JELL -¿ah?- asustada trato de retroceder pero choco con algo, volteo al lado izquierdo y deseo no haberlo hecho, recostado de espaldas con el torso desnudo estaba Black Star -¡¿ah?- se sentó con rapidez, intentando entender que había sucedido miró hacia ambos chicos y divisó en medio de ambos que Kid había estado echado en su diagonal, con su cabello negro desordenado y algunas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente -¡dios mío!- se tapo la boca con ambas manos asustada, habían estado durmiendo los cuatro en la alfombra de la sala, acostados de tal forma que habían formado una cruz, impresionada se puso de pie y corrió hacia la terraza con una gigantesca pregunta rondándole por la cabeza

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?- se pregunto a si misma- ¿Cuándo volvimos aquí?- sobresaltada empezó a revisar que toda su ropa estuviese en su lugar-nada malo parece haber pasado…- si, todo estaba donde ella lo había colocado- ¿pero entonces porque esta tan sucia mi camisa? ¿Me abre caído en algún lugar?- fue entonces que su mente empezó a funcionar, recordó claramente haber caído hacia atrás y que los tres muchachos fueron a socorrerla con rapidez… en ese instante fue que noto un dolor en un extremo de su boca- ¿Qué me sucedió?- buscó una superficie en la cual reflejarse y en una mesita encontró un espejo- mi labio se ha partido- miró su rostro con lastima… pero aquella herida le trajo un recuerdo que la hizo sentir aun peor…- no puede ser... choqué con alguien…-tenía el recuerdo de aquel "beso" muy fresco en su mente- ¡y lo peor es que no se con quien!- su desesperación era palpable- ¿Black Star? ¿Death the Kid? O ¿Soul Evans?- las tres opciones eran espeluznantes- ¡que voy a hacer! ¿Con quien choqué?- se sentía muy mal consigo misma y como cualquier persona que pasa por una situación muy impactante y difícil de aceptar… -Esto no es real- llego a la negación- Todo eso es un sueño- se puso de rodillas y junto sus manos tal y como la madre superiora le había enseñado que se debía rezar- debo despertar y al abrir mis ojos seré una novicia y estaré en mi cuarto- ya casi tenía la sensación de estar en el convento- tan pronto despierte iré a rezar- fue invadida por un sentimiento de paz tan grande que se sintió capaz de sonreír- todo esta bien, esta muy bien-

-¿en verdad todo esta bien?-

-¡si!-

-¿incluso tus labios?-

-mis labios… - pero todo su mundo de fantasía se derrumbo al abrir los ojos y descubrir al dueño de la voz que la saco de su mundo ideal demasiado cerca de ella –mis labios…-

-al parecer recuerdas lo de los labios… ¿entonces como puede estar todo bien simple mortal?- le reclamo Black Star a una pobre Maka que no podía quitar su mirada de los labios del baterista –seguramente estas nervioso-

-eso quiere decir… que esos labios… ¿fueron "los labios"? – su terror aumento y con él regreso la negación-no lo se, no recuerdo nada- volteo la mirada

-que mocoso mas mentiroso…- con una mano tomo el rostro de Maka de forma agresiva- lo recuerdas ¿cierto?-

-¡suélteme por favor!-

-escucha, si vuelves a actuar como lo hiciste ayer ¡estas muerto!- le advirtió- bebiendo una cantidad de alcohol que ni siquiera puedes controlar, haciendo cosas incomprensibles, ¡haciéndole cosas a alguien a quien no deberías hacerle nada! ¡No puedes actuar así vándalo!-

-¡lo lamento!-

-si en verdad lo lamentas ¡ve y discúlpate!-

-¿eh?- ¿no había sido Black Star?

-dijiste que lo lamentabas, entonces ve y discúlpate con él-

-entonces… ¿no fuiste tú?-

-si hubiera sido yo no estarías aquí- pronuncio bastante lento y de una forma amenazante- yo habría sido capas de aventarte por el balcón- le dio una mordida a la naranja que llevaba entre las manos- ¡ve y discúlpate!- habiendo pronunciado estas palabras se puso de pie con fuerza y se alejo de Maka- este vándalo se siente extraño…- pensó mirando la mano que había tenido en el rostro de la muchacha- ¿Cómo puede ser tan suave su cara?...- trato de restarle importancia al asunto y encogiéndose de hombros siguió su camino

-si no fue allí…- bueno, al menos Maka podía restar uno a la lista- ¿en donde fue?- le consolaba el hecho de reducir las posibilidades, no obstante le preocupaba que le hubiese quedado las dos opciones mas alarmantes, pues Kid y Soul eran mucho mas serios que Black y no podía imaginar como reaccionarían, fue entonces que entre pensamientos llego a la cocina en donde desde la puerta distinguió a un muchachito preparando tranquilamente té, se notaba sereno y no parecía haberse percato de su presencia ¿podría haber sido él?-

-deja de mirarme y ven a sentarte - ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Kid parecía tener los sentidos muy desarrollados y ella hizo nota mental de ello- tu estomago se sentirá mejor si tomas un poco de té tibio- a pesar todo estaba siendo muy amable con ella y no parecía tener intención de golpearla así que un poco desconfiada se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de él tomando con la mano izquierda la taza que él le ofrecía- anoche fue tremendo-

-fuiste tú…-

-fue increíblemente absurdo…- sonrió y Maka no pudo evitar posar su mirada sobre los labios del moreno

-así que si fuiste tu… ¡en verdad lo lamento!- agradecía que él lo estuviese tomando con tanta madurez- subí al balcón porque mi cabeza me dolía, me sentí mejor porque allí estaba fresco, pero entonces…-

-pero entonces caíste en un lugar desafortunado- la miró con pena

-¡Si! Como sea, para mi fue algo similar a caer sobre el piso- él la miro bastante sorprendido

-¿sobre el piso?-

-bueno, no estoy comparándolo con el piso, por favor no se sienta ofendido- se disculpo rápidamente- solo trato de decir que…-pensó unos momentos como lograr expresar lo que sentía- "tuve una mala experiencia porque una roca cayo del cielo y me golpeó" por favor piense de esa manera ¡lamento mucho lo sucedido!-

-¿de verdad?- Kid la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y ella hasta podría haber jurado ver pequeños rastros de ternura en su mirada

-¡hey!- pero un grito interrumpió su disculpa –te dije que te disculparas inmediatamente pero tu estas bebiendo aquí té tan tranquilo- le reclamo Black Star

-¡me estoy disculpando!-

-¡No fue Kid!-

-¿No?-

-fue Soul- la corrigió Kid- si es como dices, la persona que fue golpeada por una roca que cayo del cielo y se desmayó… fue Soul-

-¿se desmayo?-

_Flash Back_

_Maka empezó a sentir como el tiempo pasaba cada vez mas lento, se sentía caer y los vio correr hacia ella y estirar sus tres pares de manos para intentar detener su caída, ella solo atinó a cerrar los ojos…_

_-¡lo tengo!- sonrió victorioso Soul, pero la celebración no le duró mucho ya que debido al peso de Maka y la posición en que él se encontraba terminó cayendo también terminando aplastado por "Hero"_

_-¡hay no!- fue el grito de Black Star al ver aquella escena, "Hero" estaba echado sobre Soul, sus bocas unidas en un beso y los ojos de su amigo parecían estar a segundos de salirse de sus cuencas _

_-¡hay no!...- repitió Kid al escuchar como "Hero" volvía a vomitar… esta vez sobre Soul…-esto no es bueno…- pensó siendo incapaz de sostener la mirada_

_-¡Soul!- Black corrió a auxiliar a su amigo y empujo a Maka –respóndeme… ¡Soul!_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Soul… es obsesivo con la limpieza- le explico Kid- Así que habiendo sufrido de esa manera fue suficiente para que se desmayara

-a ti te sucedió algo muy similar la vez que destruí la simetría de tu cuarto…-

-si quieres disculparte- hoy no quería molestarse al recordar como ese mono asimétrico lo había torturado- ve a la habitación de Soul, pero… no se si él aceptara disculparte…-

- ¡genial Maka!- se dijo a si misma- de los tres tenías que meterte con el peor…

Las cosas era muy distintas a varias millas de distancia de allí, donde la presidenta del club de fans de A. N. JELL Elizabeth Thomson estaba buscando artículos relacionas con al fiesta de ayer en la cual estuvieron sus ídolos

-a estas horas ya deberían haber colgado algunas fotos…- fue entonces que revisando en la red encontró un video bastante particular…- ¿Qué es esto?- en él se podía ver claramente como en medio del estacionamiento Back Star llevaba en su espalda a un inconciente Soul y lo metía a la camioneta- ¡¿Qué es esto?- unos minutos después aparecía Kid cargando a "Hero" y se metían en la misma camioneta- ¡Soul-kun y el nuevo miembro están heridos!-

-¿one-san?- Patty, su hermana menor quien junto a ella esta mirando el video habló- no pudieron haber peleado ¿verdad?-

-parece que el nuevo miembro esta causando problemas desde el momento de entrar- dijo Kim otra gran fanática y muy amiga de ambas

-eso parece… ¡ese tonto va a arruinar la imagen de los chicos!- la rabia que invadía a las tres iba en aumento… al igual que la de muchas otras muchachas en todo el país…

-no puedo creerlo… ¡pero en verdad pasó!- pero volvamos a la casa A. N. JELL pues allí parecía que alguien tenía peores problemas para aceptar lo sucedido-¡ahhh!- grito encolerizado al ver su reflejo, pues al igual que Maka, Soul tenía una herida en la boca – no puedo pensar en estas condiciones… ¡primero tengo que bañarme!- claro, no contaba con la molesta presencia que ingresaría a su cuarto

-disculpe…-

-¿¡como te atreves a entrar aquí!- le grito enfadado- ¡fuera!-

-yo… vine a pedirle perdón por lo sucedido ayer- Soul notó que "Hero" llevaba una bandeja en las manos

-No puedo decidir en este estado…. No puedo perdonarte ahora así que vete- necesitaba bañarse, eso y solo eso lo ayudaría a pensar- tengo que asearme, siento que hasta mi olor es desagradable-

-entonces… ¿me esta perdonando al menos por ahora?- pregunto llena de esperanza a lo que él le mando una mirada asesina

-¿perdonarte?- le pregunto desconcertado- ¿Por qué debería perdonarte?-

-bueno… porque… ¡porque eres una buena persona!- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso ¿Soul Evans una buena persona? ¡Eso ni él mismo se lo creía!

-cuando odio a alguien desde la primera impresión, sigo odiándolo por siempre, y eso es porque las personas que odio siguen haciendo cosas que yo odio que hagan- le explico con furia- te odie desde el momento que te vi y previsiblemente, hiciste lo que mas odio ¡estoy seguro que seguirás haciendo cosas que odio y continuaré odiándote! Así que ni te molestes en pedir perdón, porque no te voy a perdonar ahora o después… ¡no te voy a perdonar nunca y ahora lárgate de mi cuarto!- Maka había sido regañada muchas veces en su vida, eso porque ella nunca fue muy hábil ni atenta, sin embargo nunca nadie la había regañado con tanta irritación, ni su hermano, ni la madre superiora, ni siquiera su papá… y por si fuera poco nunca antes había escuchado a alguien mencionar la palabra "odio" tantas veces y tan conjugada-repugnante vomitador- la insultó Soul para luego dirigirse al baño de su habitación dejándola allí , una vez dentro del baño se revolvió el cabello molesto y con un pequeño, muy pero muy pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad- ¡por eso debió esperar hasta que me hubiera aseado y aclarado la mente!- se dijo empezando a desabrocharse la camisa

Mientras que en el medio de la habitación Maka seguía de piedra y lo único capas de sacarla de su trance fue el sonido del agua de la ducha y las quejas que Soul profería sobre lo "sucio" que se sentía

-Yo… ¿estará bien si dejo esto aquí?- le preguntó a Soul con la esperanza de que la oyera aun a pesar del sonido del agua y de la puerta que los separaba, ella se refería la bandeja que llevaba entre las manos- Es una vela aromática y un té herbal. Solía hacerlo donde estaba ante…- dijo al recordar el convento- es una escénica que levanta el animo, espero que lo haga sentir mejor…-

-¿todavía sigues allí?- pregunto amenazante Soul al ver que ese muchacho no planeaba callarse nunca, ¡así no iba a poder disfrutar de su relajante ducha!

-¡ya me voy!- le respondió un poco ofendida por el su forma de tratarla, si no fuera porque ella había aprendido a dominarse en el convento hace mucho que le habría dado un Maka-chop, dejó el té en el escritorio pero la vela termino por derramar cera en el suelo, quiso limpiarlo rápidamente antes de que secara y Soul lo notará así que dejo en el suelo la bandeja con la vela, pero al intentar limpiar sin cuidado alguno terminó por quemarse con la cera- ¡hay!- dio un brinco adolorida hacia atrás, pero como ya es bien conocida la suerte de esta muchachita chocó de espaldas al saltar con un estante de Soul y este dejo caer una gran cantidad de discos, partituras, lapiceros y libros-oh no…-

Flash Back

-te explicaré rápidamente como funcionan aquí las cosas así que presta atención- le dijo amenazante- primero: nunca me pongas un dedo encima sin mi permiso, me consterna que te me acerques de repente; segundo: no entres a mi cuarto sin mi permiso, si quieres bañarte o lavarte los dientes en el bidet hazlo en tu cuarto; tercero: **no toques mis cosas sin mi permiso, créeme si mis cosas no están exactamente en la misma posición que yo las dejo… ¡lo-voy-a-notar!**- vocalizo y puso mucho énfasis en eso ultimo- ¿entendiste?-

Fin de Flash Back

Claro, ella pudo haber intentado recoger el desastre y dejarlo más o menos presentable pero no podía moverse, bastaría que cambiase de posición un centímetro para que el estante se viniera del todo abajo, pues ella lo sostenía con todas sus fuerzas- ¡me matará!- se lamentaba asustada hasta que notó algo que la asustó aun mas-¡no fuego, no debes acercarte al papel! Las hojas con partituras estaban DEMASIADO cerca de la vela y la llama se movía de forma irregular cada vez mas ¡si eso seguía así terminaría por ocasionar un incendio!- ¡esto es tan peligroso!- la llama se agrandaba a cada minuto- tengo que apagar el fuego….- intento soplar con todas sus fuerzas, pero claro con la distancia que había solo logró que la llama se inclinase mas hacia los papeles- ¡No! Hay no…-

Ajeno a toda la situación que acontecía a tan solo una pared de distancia Soul Evans disfrutaba de su relajante baño, al fin tenía la sensación de limpieza que tanto necesitaba, el agua rozaba su clara piel y resbalar por ella poco a poco llevándose consigo la suciedad y con ella su mal humor… hasta estaba considerando darle una última oportunidad al desagradable enclenque rubio…

-para apagar el fuego… ¡se necesita agua!- claro, cuando saliese de su burbuja de limpieza y sus carmesíes ojos notasen lo que ocurría probablemente ya no este tan calmado- ¿agua?...- pensó unos momentos de donde podría sacar agua- ¡claro!- así fue como llegó ella la no tan inteligente idea de escupir- ¡podría funcionar!-

-ahh- suspiró- finalmente me siento limpio ¿debería salir ahora?- se pregunto mirándose al espejo, disfrutando del olor a shampoo y jabón del lugar- si, todo esta en orden- fue entonces que decidió salir, llevando puesta tan solo una bata, pero al cruzar la puerta deseo haberse quedado allí dentro más tiempo… sus amados discos estaban desparramados en el suelo junto con sus preciadas partituras, su cool estante estaba inclinado y desorganizado, inclusive vio a uno de sus muchos trofeos de piano, los cuales estaban en la parte superior del estante, fracturado en el suelo, aunque nada de eso lo había molestado ni indignado tanto como presenciar lo que ese adefesio muchachito acaba de hacer- tu… escupiste en MI habitación?...- si las miradas matasen Maka ya estaría bajo muchos metros de tierra…

-bueno… eso fue porque… tenía que apagar el fuego- Maka vio como el hombre que recientemente se había convertido en amo y señor de sus pesadillas se acercaba a ella, quiso salir de allí pero el estante le impedía huir. Soul llego frente a ella, la miró a la cara y acomodó su costoso y cool estante contra la pared de un empujón, aprovecho esto para acorralar a "Hero" entre sus brazos, de hecho Maka había visto algunas escenas así en películas románticas, un guapo joven acorralando contra la pared a una muchachita… claro que esta situación no tenía nada romántico, hasta se aventuraría a decir que mas parecía tragedia

-¿qué hacías en mi habitación?- preguntó con una tranquilidad aterradora

-yo… quería pedir perdón- respondió dubitativa

-¿pides perdón de esta forma?-

-lo siento mucho…-

-¿¡como esperas que te perdone!- toda su tranquilidad se perdió y le dio un golpe a su estante, mala idea, muy mala idea…

-¡ah!- Soul vio como uno de sus trofeos cayó de la parte superior golpeando así a Maka en la cabeza y haciéndola caer inconciente

-¡hey!- recogió el trofeo con su mano izquierda y asustado con la derecha empezó a sacudir a "Hero"-¿estas bien? ¡Respóndeme!...-

Cuando Spirit fue a visitar Maka estaba realmente preocupado, había visto videos en la red en los cuales ella y el líder de la banda salían en la camioneta del grupo inconcientes… quería que ella le explicase que había ocurrido, sabía que ambos tuvieron un comienzo difícil ¡todo porque ese muchacho Soul era muy problemático y altanero! Así que cuando los otros dos miembros de la banda le abrieron la puerta y gentilmente se ofrecieron a acompañarlo a buscar a Maka pensó que probablemente todo estaba bien en el grupo y que no había que temer en lo absoluto por la integridad de la novicia, claro eso pensó antes de escuchar gritos venir de una habitación, en ese momento él y los otros dos muchachos corrieron al lugar de donde provenían los gritos y la escena que vieron los dejó helados

-¡alto!- gritó Black Star, Soul tenía en su mano izquierda un trofeo y Maka estaba tirada en el suelo inconciente

-¿Qué has hecho Soul?- preguntó desconcertado Kid

-¿Qué le has hecho a Hero?- preguntó Spirit alarmado

-yo no lo hice- se defendió Soul -¡hey!- le dio un ligero empujoncito a la novicia y los cuatro presentes pudieron ver como de la frente de "Hero" brotaba sangre…_** bien Soul ¿esta vez quién esta en problemas?...**_

* * *

><p>¿Y ahora? ¿Que les pasará a Maka y Soul? esos dos si que se llevan de maravilla ¿no soy una ternurita juntos? :3 además ¿Qué hará Spirit? ¿Por qué Kid se esta portando tan amable con Maka? ¿Black descubrirá porqué la piel de "Hero" es tan suave? ¿Qué harán las fans? Si quieres saberlo sigan el fic o mejor… ¡déjame un review *_*! Por ahora eso es todo, Ami fuera ;)<p>

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Meikyuu Buterfly: **ajaja lo que sucede es que Maka tiene una suerte… ajajaj parece que ahora lo del beso es lo de menos, ahora esta inconciente y tirada en alguna parte de la habitación de Soul y todos parecen estar mas ocupados culpándolo que ayudándola xB aww si a mi también me encanto imaginarlos xD aunque los papas de Maka si dan pena D: y ya pronto revelaré quienes son ;) ¡gracias por el review!

**iru-chan loli dark: **¡me encanta que te encante! Lamentablemente los labios si fueron de Soul u.u pero Maka si que sufrió para averiguarlo ._. ajaj mmmm lo que sucede es que la primera pareja de la que me enamoré fueron Ichigo y Rukia de Bleach xB y pues recientemente he subido otro de Soul Ester , pero es un one-shot, aunque si te gustan las parodias tengo buena noticias porque tengo planes de subir algo así como una parodia romántica burlándome de varios cuentos de hadas y juntándolos xD aunque tendrá final feliz :D y Black es un amor :3 se preocupó por un simple mortal xD ¡gracias por tu review!

**Maka-chan Evans: **OwO genial, me alegra que te este gustando y no te preocupes ¡no dejaré el fic! ;D ¡espero que te guste también esta continuación!

**Just Being Myself: **=) chica Black!** ._. **he sido regañada por decir que estaba pesado ¡gomen! Es que a mi me pareció algo largo, tenía como 10 hojas de Word xB y eso para mi es mucho xD ajaja y Black es una monada preocupándose por Maka-Hero… y tienes razón ella perdió su boleto por gracia divina, mira que amanecer acostada al lado de los tres *¬* ¡la envidio tanto! xD y bueno aja a mi me encanta este proyecto que emprendí y e preocupa un poquito saber que opinan los demás de él xB Ah! Y sigo esperando ver los cambios del nuevo fic y el nuevo capitulo de traidores =) ¡muchas gracias por tu review!


	5. Capitulo V: Soul VS Hero

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están hoy queridos fanfictioneros? Bueno, aquí me tiene actualizando :D la verdad acabo de llegar a mi casa hace mas o menos una hora y como no tengo sueño decidí terminar el capitulo y subirlo hoy (debió estar listo para el martes) este capitulo revela un pedacito del pasado tanto de Soul como de Maka, pero aunque no lo parezca esos dos están mas unidos de lo que les gustaría x) y además el final, parece que la mascara de mentiras va cayendo ajaja ¡bueno no molesto mas aquí esta el capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are beautiful<strong>_

"Ninguna situación es tan grave que no sea susceptible de empeorar."

**Capitulo V: Soul VS Hero **

-por favor tenga cuidado- le pidió preocupado Spirit al enfermero que estaba atendiendo a Maka, había llamado a una ambulancia minutos después de ver como sangraba la indefensa novicia ¡esta vez se había sobrepasado ese mocoso Soul!... era preocupante que la muchacha aun no despertase, pero ya faltaba poco para llegar al hospital lo cual era un alivio, no quería ni pensar como reaccionaria el verdadero Hero si sabía esto- despertaste…- dijo sonriente al notar como los ojitos verdes de la jovencita se abrían

-mi cabeza…- se quejó ella por el dolor, sentía que el mundo daba vueltas

-¿Cómo fue que acabaron peleando?- pregunto Spirit sin el mayor tacto, no es que no le importase el estado de la muchacha, era solo que se sentía muy molesto

-no, no fue así…-

-¿entonces que? ¡No me digas que él te golpeo estando tu desprevenida!-

-no, realmente las cosas no sucedieron así…- pronunciaba débilmente Maka

-ese muchacho pagará…- Maka hizo un ademán de querer moverse de la camilla pero Spirit la detuvo- por favor no te muevas, ya falta poco para que lleguemos al hospital-

-¿¡al hospital!- preguntó alarmada ¿Qué ese hombre no usaba la cabeza o que?

-¡claro que tenemos que ir al hospital!- le recalco- ¡tenemos que hacerte un chequeo general y ver que tan herida estas!-

-Spirit acérquese por favor…- le pidió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía- ¿no ha considerado que al revisarme los médicos notaran que soy una chica?-

-…- por su expresión Maka notó que en verdad no lo había considerado- ¡disculpe! Por favor deténgase…- le pidió al conductor de ambulancia el descuidado hombre, Maka suspiró, con un apoyo como este no le veía demasiado futuro a la mentira…

-bueno, parece que ya estoy mejor… al menos ya no siento que este sangrando- dijo Maka sentada en la banca de un parque, habían logrado que los amables enfermeros les regalasen algunos vendajes y los dejasen en un bonito parque cercano al hospital

-ah- suspiró Spirit- todo por culpa del idiota de Soul Evans, pero no te preocupes- sonrió de forma malévola- le dije a shinigami-sama que serías revisado en el hospital por una situación de emergencia… ese vándalo ha de estar arrepentido por sus acciones-

-pero, honestamente yo no fui golpeada por Soul- le explico Maka, no es como si él hubiese sido muy amable con ella… de hecho fue el culpable indirecto sin embargo no podía atribuirle toda la responsabilidad a él

-ni siquiera eres una monja oficial, no debes ir perdonando a todo el mundo- la regañó el pelirrojo

-Spirit, tu en verdad no confías en los demás- se quejo Maka incapaz de discutir mas, la cabeza aun le dolía

-¿uh?- miró su teléfono- mira nada más, es una llamada de ese vándalo que causo mi desconfianza- se burlo contestando el teléfono - ¿Qué quieres, Soul?, Hero esta recibiendo tratamiento en la sala de emergencias-

-pásamelo- le pidió Soul usando el tono mas amable que pudo fingir

- ¿porqué? ¿Acaso quieres pedirle disculpas?-

-solo pásamelo- pero su amabilidad, aunque fuese fingida, tenía un limite

Spirit lo pensó un momento- muy bien- le entrego el celular a Maka- quiere hablar contigo- Maka puso una cara de horror al coger el celular

-¿si?-

-¿sigues en el hospital?- le pregunto Soul, lo que ni Spirit ni Maka tuvieron en cuenta es que en aquel momento Soul realizaba la llamada del hospital al que se supone llego la ambulancia con "Hero"

-si-

-¿todavía estas recibiendo tratamiento?- él no estaba muy familiarizado con la sala de emergencias del hospital por lo cual le costaba bastante ubicarse… además no quería preguntar, ya bastantes pacientes lo estaban mirando, demasiado para su gusto

-Si…- ¿y que había con ese chico? ¿No sabía decir nada además de "si" o el golpe en verdad le había afectado?

-¿Qué te están haciendo?-

-me… me están poniendo comprensas de hielo- le respondió, no era del todo una mentira… Spirit le había comprado un helado en paleta de hielo y lo tenía puesto encima de la herida-Soul… ¿de casualidad estas llamando porque estabas preocupado por mi?- pregunto sintiendo algo de culpabilidad, ella destruyó su cuarto, le vomitó encima, casi incendia su casa, al chocar con él le hirió los labios, provocó un gigantesco malentendido que lo hacía ver como un agresor… y a pesar de todo él estaba preocupado…

-¿preocupado?- ese tonto muchachito si que se estaba dando demasiada importancia ¿Soul Evans preocupado por él? ¡En sus sueños!

-si ese es el caso no tienes porque preocuparte, estoy bien-

-nada de eso, no estoy preocupado por ti… solo quiero que vayas con shinigami-sama y le expliques que yo no te golpeé…-

-ah, por eso no te preocupes ¡me encargaré de aclarar la situación!- le prometió sintiendo que el sentimiento de culpabilidad disminuía

-eso espero…- Soul miro a todos lados en busca de "Hero" - ¿pero donde te has metido?-

-disculpe…- lo llamó una enfermera- no esta permitido el uso de teléfonos en la sala de emergencias…-

-¡ah! Lo lamento- se disculpó, solo a él se le ocurría que podría usar el celular con plena libertad en un hospital ¡y mas aun en la sala de emergencias!... –un momento… Hero Albarn, si estas en la sala de emergencias ¿como puedes estar hablando por teléfono?-

-¿eh?-

-¿en verdad estas en la sala de emergencias?- ¿ese muchachito pretendía engañarlo?

-yo… eso creo…- respondió dubitativa con un tono de voz incapaz de convencer a nadie

-¡tu! ¿En donde estas?- ahora si había colmado su paciencia

-¡compre los huevo! ¡Huevos blancos y frescos!- sin duda alguna ese era el momento propicio para que un comerciante apareciese promocionando su producto a través de un potente altavoz-¡una docena por tres dólares!-

-¡tu!- una promoción que hasta Soul pudo escuchar, Spirit rápidamente le quito el celular a Maka y procedió a soplar para fingir que se cortaba la señal

-¡enfermera tráigame unos huevos!- gritó tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo…

-¿Qué haremos?- le pregunto Maka un vez que Spirit cortó la llamada

-solo diremos que hubo interferencia y que luego se corto la llamada. No es un gran problema- ella sinceramente dudaba que no fuese un gran problema, Soul de seguro estaría muy molesto en esos momentos y no era tonto como para creerse aquella excusa…

-era mentira…- con furia procedió a retirarse de el hospital, ¡estaba harto de ese tipo! shinigami-sama iba a escuchar absolutamente toda la lista que él mismo había elaborado sobre las razones por las cuales Hero Albarn se tenía que ir de su preciado grupo…

-esta bien, solo iremos a explicarle las cosas a shinigami-sama- luego de haberse quedado un tiempo mas en el parque decidieron tomar un taxi hacia el estudio musical Death City- le diremos que Soul no hizo nada malo ¿eso es lo único que él quiere verdad? Explicaremos las cosas tal y como sucedieron y todo estará bien entre ustedes ¿de acuerdo?- Spirit le pudo una mano en el hombro a Maka señal de apoyo mientras ambos ingresaban por la puerta principal al estudio

-de acuerdo…- sonrió sintiendo como su confianza en si misma resurgía de sus cenizas

-¿Hero Albarn?- ambos voltearon- ¿eres tu Hero Albarn verdad?- Maka tuvo un mal presentimiento ante la pregunta

-¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto Spirit al hombre que tenían frente a ellos, tenía una piel muy blanca, tenía el cabello rubio y se podía observar claramente como sobresalía una cámara bajo su saco negro

-soy Justin Law, reportero del diario "el verdugo"- sonriendo le entregó su tarjeta de presentación

-vaya… reportero Law, ahora mismo no es un buen momento para una entrevista- Spirit se coloco adelante de Maka para tratar de evitar que se vea que estaba herida

-¿vio el video subido en Internet?- Justin no era un hombre que se andará con rodeos, además esta noticia era importante y él quería la exclusiva

-no, realmente no lo he visto…-

-bien, verá no es nada grande pero a pesar de eso nos hace suponer que Hero y Soul no se están llevando muy bien… - pero pronto dejo las explicaciones porque a pesar del esfuerzo de Maka por ocultar la herida el reportero la notó- ¡Hero estas herido!- se apresuro a tratar de tomar una fotografía pero Spirit fue mas rápido en evitarlo

-no esta herido-

-de casualidad… ¿alguien te golpeo?- le preguntó a Maka con un dejo de sospecha, ignorando totalmente a Spirit

-no, por supuesto que no- respondió con expresión de miedo en su rostro, miedo a que la situación sea malinterpretada…

-¿no? ¿No fue Soul Evans?- en aquel momento Maka vio que el reportero señalaba la puerta y volteo. Allí parado la estaba observando con sus asesinos ojos rojos el susodicho

-¡no! ¡En verdad no me golpeo Soul!- lo negó con toda seguridad, Soul solo maldijo mil veces el día que Hero apareció en su vida y se apresuro en salir del estudio. Su imagen estaba hecha trizas.

-¿en verdad?- Justin sonrió –reportaré que dijiste eso…- Maka se sintió aliviada, aquel amable reportero había sabio escuchar y entender… pensó "ojala todos fuesen como él"…

Cuan equivocada estaba la ilusa novicia, en menos de una hora circulaba en la pagina Web del periódico "el verdugo" el siguiente titular: "¿peleas y discordias en A. N. JELL desde este nuevo comienzo?"

-¿Soul golpeo a Hero? ¡No puede ser!- fue el grito que emitió Liz Thompson, líder del club de fans de A. N. JELL

-pero Hero, en vez de mostrar una herida obvia entusiastamente negó el ataque de Soul- Kim otra gran fan y amiga suya leyó en voz alta parte del articulo

-one-chan ¿no te parece que Hero trata de destacar usando a Soul en un escándalo?- dijo Patty divirtiéndose con la expresión asesina de su hermana mayor

-Hero Albarn, ¡estas acabado!- en la vida de un artista hay una sola cosa que nunca puede faltar "fans" el resto carece de importancia pues aquellas personitas que los siguen y admiran son quienes de manera indirecta les proporcionan el sustento para vivir, teniendo en cuenta esto, podremos decir que quien tiene de millones de fans es alguien sin duda alguna de mucho prestigio "un gran artista" mientras que aquel que no tiene ningún fan y le es por tanto indiferente a la gente o es muy mal artista , en cualquiera que sea su rubro, o pueda que recién se ente iniciando… ¿es lógico verdad? Muy bien, tenemos los dos extremos "el que es amado por millones y es un gran artista" y "el que les es indiferente a todos"… y si esas son las dos caras de la moneda… ¿en donde colocamos a aquellos que son "odiados" por muchos?...

-¡Queremos a Hero fuera! ¡Estamos en contra del nuevo miembro! ¡Hero fuera, no te queremos!- Maka se dejo caer de rodillas al observar desde el techo del estudio como muchísimas fans de A. N. JELL, principalmente de Soul, proferían a toda voz con megáfonos y carteles su rechazo hacia ella y por tanto a su hermano…

-la búsqueda numero uno en Internet: "Hero Albarn", la numero dos: "Soul Evans y Hero Albarn peleando", la tercera: "echen a Hero Albarn", la cuarta: "descarga gratis la música de Damon Albarn*" ¿descarga gratis la música de Damon Albarn? ¡Vaya manera de matar la tensión!- se quejó Spirit al ver la cuarta opción de búsqueda que le ofrecía Google desde su celular y ganándose por ello un Maka-chop- lo lamento, la quinta opción es "la herida de Hero Albarn"… y así siguen muchas mas, niña-

-¿debería bajar y explicarles lo sucedido?-

-no, no te atrevas- le recomendó Spirit- ¿sabe lo que pasara si vas? ¿Quieres ver?- agarro su saco y lo lanzó desde el techo hacia las fans- ¡miren eso es de Hero! – Rápidamente las chicas se aglomeraron alrededor del saco y en segundos Maka vio que quedo hecho trizas y fue abandonado en el suelo -¿viste?...- Maka quería que se la tragase la tierra en ese momento ¿¡Qué le había hecho a la imagen de su pobre hermano!- ¿en verdad se podrá descargar gratis la música de Damon Albarn?- después de oír las tonterías de Spirit y de lograr evadir el alboroto de las fans regresó a la casa A. N. JELL con el animo por los suelos y sintiéndose mas desafortunada de lo normal. ¿Abría una solución para este alboroto? Sinceramente ella lo dudaba

-¡Excalibur, atrápalo!- escucho la voz de Black Star al llegar a la terraza y pronto vio como un perro blanco se le lanzaba encima haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo

-ajajja- Black reía ante la reacción de "Hero" quien pataleaba en el suelo pidiendo ayuda tenido arriba de él a Excalibur quien no sajaba de lamer su rostro -¡Excalibur, detente!- ordenó sujetando la correa del perro- hey, vomitador… primero haces que Soul pierda la conciencia ¿y ahora destruyes su cuarto?- Maka se levanto del suelo

-me aseguraré de limpiar la habitación- prometió con un animo deprimente

-bien, pero primero yo me vengaré por mi amigo… ¡Excalibur atrápalo!- el perro obediente a su dueño empezó a lamer nuevamente el rostro de Maka y por eso ella volvió a patalear -¡lámelo! ¡Véngate en el nombre de Soul! – Black estaba divirtiéndose mucho, además su verdadera intención no era ser malo con "Hero", era solo que había visto las noticias ,debido a Kid por supuesto, en las que mencionaban la movilización en su contra y al verlo llegar tan deprimido sintió que debía hacer algo para tratar de alegrarlo. Teniendo en cuenta que a él lo que mas le alegraba era jugar con Excalibur imaginó que eso lograría también levantarle el ánimo al rubio- ¿A dónde vas?- juguetón por naturaleza Black se apresuro en alcanzar a Maka al ver como ella se había librado de su perro, la abrazo por la espalda con un brazo y con el otro trató de hacerle cosquillas

-¡detente!- gritó ella alarmada, esa era mas cercanía de la que ella estaba acostumbrada a soportar así que empujo a Black y emprendió una rápida carrera hacia el interior de la casa dejándolo en la terraza asombrado

-Él es un tipo muy extraño…- dijo para si mismo Black –yo solo estaba bromeando intentado animarlo y él se lo toma tan seriamente… ¿acaso un abrazo es algo tan malo como para que gritases de esa forma?- levanto la voz para que Maka pudiese oírlo desde la casa –después de todo él es un pervertido que se lanzó sobre Soul…- sintiéndose molesto prefirió olvidar el asunto y dedicarse a jugar con Excalibur

Maka a pesar de haber escuchado el reclamo de parte de Black prefirió seguir corriendo, no tenía el ánimo suficiente para inventarse una excusa valida del porque a un hombre le afecto tanto el abrazo de otro hombre, pero al correr distraída por los pasillos estuvo a segundos de derribar a Kid quien tranquilamente caminaba hacia la cocina

-¡lo lamento!- vaya, con esos tres se le estaba haciendo costumbre pedir perdón a cada momento

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto amablemente Kid ignorando el hecho de que casi fue derribado

-¿eh?- Kid llevó su mano delicadamente hacia la cabeza de Maka intentando ver la herida pero ella se puso nerviosa y retrocedió haciendo que él alejase su mano- Si reaccionas así, todos se darán cuenta- le advirtió

-¿Qué?- preguntó asustada, no había forma de que él supiese que era una chica… ¿o si?...

-¿ves? ¡Lo estas haciendo de nuevo! – Le reclamo- la expresión que pones es obviamente de miedo, para las personas es suficiente verte para pensar que esa actitud tuya se debe a la agresión de Soul-

-a eso te refieres- sonrió sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y poniendo una expresión de alivio tan graciosa que hizo que Kid soltara una risita continuando su camino a la cocina-fue sorpresivo- admito ella y recordando el reclamo de Black Star se dirigió al cuarto de Soul para tratar de ordenar

-debería limpiar todo antes de que él regrese- suspiró al ver el desastre y empezó a recoger los discos- "Vector Arrow"- leyó el nombre de un dvd- "Serpent Whip", "Snake Bomb", "Compress"-se sorprendió al notar una similitud en todos esos videos- en todos la actriz principal es Medusa Gorgon, Soul debe ser un gran admirador suyo- dijo sonriendo, al parecer el tan admirado Soul Evans tan bien podía admirar a alguien- ¿Qué es esto?- pero algo entre todos los videos le llamo la atención, una foto en la que una mujer rubia muy hermosa sonreía y abrazaba a un tierno niño que no tendría mas de siete años, un niño de cabello blanco y ojos rojos- ¿este es Soul?...-

-¿Qué haces?- la sobresaltó escuchar la voz de Soul atrás de ella, rápidamente soltó la foto entre los y se puso de pie con algunos videos entre las manos- ¿¡ahora que has visto!- le preguntó molesto arranchándole los videos

-no vi nada, solo trataba de ordenar esto- se excuso pero eso poco o nada le importó a Soul quien la tomo por la muñeca y empezó a arrastrarla hasta la sala en donde Black Star y Kid peleaban por un tazón de popcorn

-¡Soul por favor suéltame! ¡Espera!- pero como si de un estropajo se tratase al ver que Shinigami-sama y Spirit entraban por la puerta de su casa se apresuró en pararse adelante de ellos

-sácalo de aquí- le pidió a shinigami-sama completamente harto de todo

-Soul-kun ¿intentas añadir fuego al escándalo?- lo regañó Shinigami-sama

-bien, entonces seré yo quien se va-

-¿Por qué te quieres ir Soul?- Black dejo el tazón y se preocupo por el rumbo que tomaba todo

-Soul-kun, por favor no actúes así- pero poco o nada le importo lo que shinigami-sama fuera a decirle, simplemente se fue

-¡Soul!- lo llamó Black

- Ambos tuvieron un comienzo difícil- interrumpió Kid- Sería bueno darles tiempo, para que las cosas mejoren- pero eso no logro disminuir el sentimiento de culpa de Maka quien salio de casa persiguiendo a Soul

-yo no quiero causar problemas, por favor perdone- decía siguiéndolo hasta el punto en que él, quien trataba de ignorarla, se volteo

-tenía razón, dije que ibas a seguir haciendo cosas que me molestaran… aunque desde hoy, deberías parar. Si vuelves a hacer algo que me enoje, en verdad voy a golpearte- incapaz de refutar Maka simplemente lo dejo ir, luego de verlo subirse a su auto se sentó en la puerta de la casa y coloco su rostro entre sus rodillas, y fue en esa posición que Spirit la encontró al salir a buscarla preocupado

-señorita, por favor mantente fuerte- le dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-es muy difícil manejar todo esto, ha pasado solo un día pero me siento tan cansada… como si hubiese sido un año-

-no digas eso, lo estas haciendo bien. Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya, solo sucedió, además comenzar es la mitad de la batalla así que tan solo te falta la otra mitad-

-pero él dejo su casa y sus amigos por mi culpa ¡porque hice cosas que lo molestaron!-

-señorita, en realidad… yo quería felicitarte. Míralo de esta manera, si ustedes dos son amigables se volverán cercanos… y si se vuelven cercanos hay más posibilidades que seas descubierta. Pero como él te odia y sus amigos probablemente sientan por ello recelo hacia ti, puedes pasar tus día aquí segura ¿entiendes?-

-¿en verdad cree eso?-

-si, por tu hermano Hero, no dudes… además si lo analizamos por el lado del escándalo ¡tu hermano se ha hecho mas conocido! ¡De golpe todos saben quién es Hero Albarn!-

-claro, conocen a mi hermano de manera nacional como un anti-ídolo…-

-aunque sea de esa forma, es conocido… y eso implica por encontrar a tu madre señorita, no lo olvides…-

-encontrar a mi madre… - eso le daba un nuevo ángulo a todo, le daba una razón para seguir, encontrar a su madre

-¡es tan guapo!- cambiemos de escenario, ya no nos encontramos en la casa A. N. JELL, si no en un cabaret, un lugar bastante llamativo, lleno de luces y bien decorado; no obstante por ser muy temprano se hallaba cerrado, pero no estaba vacío pues las empleadas del lugar adentro se estaban arreglando- ¡cuando era pequeño yo prácticamente lo crié!- presumía una de ellas señalando la portada de un periódico mientras peinaba su sedoso cabello morado

-si tú lo dices...- le respondió con ironía otra muchacha

-¡es verdad!- se quejo haciendo un puchero- ¡este es el sobrino de Blair, Hero Albarn!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-¡mira su rostro! Es igualito a mi hermano que en paz descanse…-

-pensé que abandonaste a los gemelos en el orfanato-

-¡Blair no los abandonó! - se quejo- simplemente Blair los dejó allí hasta poder tener una mejor economía… pero luego no se los quisieron entregar porque Blair trabajaba en un cabaret- dijo poniéndose triste -¡así que ahora que se donde esta iré a verlo!-

-estoy segura que estará encantado de conocer a la tía que lo abandono en el orfanato- se burló otra muchacha – además tu ni siquiera eres su madre-

-mejor que una madre desalmada que los alejó de su lado al nacer es una tía que al menos intento cuidarlos ¡blair-chan es cien veces mejor!- respondió sacándole la lengua dando por terminada la discusión

Dejando de la lado a Blair y al cabaret, vayamos a un lugar complemente distinto, muy elegante y sobrio. Sus paredes pintadas de blanco y un suelo hecho de caoba, ese era el hotel "Shibusen"

-señora, bienvenida- Eruka Frog se apresuro en saludar a su jefa al verla entrar en el hotel que habían reservado con meses de anticipación

-entré sigilosamente así que evita que los reporteros se aglomeren- le ordenó dando pasos largos con sus tacones

-entiendo- dijo Eruka haciendo una reverencia y entregándole el número de su habitación, Medusa Gorgon lo tomo y siguió su camino

-estoy en el hotel shibusen- se reportó Soul dentro del ascensor que lo llevaría a su piso-entiendo shinigami-sama… dejaré mi teléfono prendido- suspiró cortando la llamada, pronto una mujer entro al elevador, le bastó una mirada para reconocerla…

-ha pasado un tiempo- dijo la mujer a modo de saludo una vez que la puerta se cerró- al escuchar de ti mientras estaba en el extranjero comprendí que te habías vuelto famoso- se quitó sus lentes oscuros para poder observarlo mejor

-al no escuchar de usted ni siquiera aquí en Japón comprendí que la señora se había marchitado- ella no se inmuto por el desaire, por el contrario sonrió

-¿señora?- le pregunto con sorna- cuando eras pequeño me llamabas "mamá"-

-no lo sabía en eso entonces- tuvo que controlarse para no demostrar todo su resentimiento en su voz- yo pensaba que si había nacido de alguien esa era mi madre- respondió sin ni siquiera mirarla para luego agradecer al cielo que al fin hubiese llegado a su piso ya que las puertas del elevador se abrieron

-¡Soul!- sin embargo detuvo su caminata al escuchar el llamado de ella

-por favor no actué como si me conociera- agradecía estar dándole la espalda porque si no ella podría haber visto el dolor en sus carmesíes ojos- cuando era pequeño usted me quería lejos porque le resultaba un fastidio, ya que era famosa… pero ahora que yo soy famoso es usted quien es un fastidio para mi…- ella solo sonrió al verlo partir, ese muchachito… hasta le resultaba gracioso verlo fingiendo ser tan fuerte

-el día de hoy en verdad apesta- se quejó Soul alejándose con rabia del elevador…

Si, el día apestaba, pero no solo para él, también para cierta muchachita que tenía que hacerse pasar por su hermano, quien además ahora mismo estaba siendo arrastrada por Spirit y Kami hacia la camioneta sin explicación alguna

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué las fotografías repentinas y la preparación para la presentación?- pregunto alterada- si yo solo estaré aquí por un mes ¿no debería hacer esto mi hermano? ¡Yo solamente lo reemplazare hasta que acabe la operación! –

-bueno… veras- Spirit trató de buscar las palabras exactas para explicarle la situación a Maka

_Flash Back _

_-el festival de música asiática que se realizara en dos semanas… será oficialmente la presentación de Hero-kun- anuncio shinigami-sama a la mesa de directivos, dos de los allí presentes se quedaron desconcertados_

_-pensé que el debut oficial de Hero sería con el sexto álbum- interrumpió Spirit sorprendido y lanzándole una mirada que claramente decía "ayúdame" a Kami – usted sabe, Hero aun no se siente preparado-_

_-¡y yo no he elegido aun el concepto de su estilo!- secundo ella _

_-no, no quiero excusas. Tiene que aplastar los inútiles escándalos de la prensa y yo mismo he visto el talento de Hero- dijo Shinigami-sama poniéndose de pie-¡vayan de inmediato a tomar fotografías individuales! ¡Lo quiero todo listo! - dijo dando saltitos muy animado dejando el rostro de Kami y Spirit desencajado _

_Fin de Flash Back _

Spirit no encontró la manera de explicarle a Maka las cosas así que resumió todo en un-todo esto se ha vuelto necesario-

-¡pero yo no puedo hacer esto! ¡No puedo! - dijo Maka cohibida

-¡inútil!- le gritó Kami a Spirit dándole un golpe- ¿Cómo la metiste en esto? ¡Dice que no puede hacerlo! – Señaló a Maka- ¿Qué harás?- lo pellizco- te van a descubrir- un puñete- ¿quieres ser descubierto?-dos cachetadas- ¿Sabes que si caes caeré contigo por apoyarte, idiota?- un rodillazo

-¡por favor deténgase!- Maka frenó a Kami antes que dejase sin descendencia a Spirit, el tipo era tonto y a veces la sacaba de sus casillas pero era buena persona y le caía bien a pesar de todo

-¿me detengo?- respiró profundamente y se acomodo el cabello- entonces ¿nos vamos?- dijo sonriente como si nada hubiese pasado y Maka asustada asintió –genial- sonriente empezó a hacer una caminata de supermodelo hacia la camioneta mientras Spirit muy golpeado caminaba ayudado por Maka

-lo siento- dijo Spirit - ocasionalmente reacciona de forma exagerada- ninguno de los tres se percato que un par de ojos dorados de cierto muchacho que los observaba desde la terraza y que sin pretenderlo había escuchado absolutamente todo…

* * *

><p>* Damon Albarn es un famoso cantante británico :D<p>

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? Acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas así que ustedes son los jueces =) parece que por hoy fue todo así que ¡gracias por leer!<p>

_**Respondiendo reviews: **_

**Maka-chan Evans (review 1) : **ajaj vaya que te causa emoción el fic, y si, Maka y Soul son un imán de cosas buenas ¡espero que te guste el capitulo! ¡gracias por tu review!

**Maka-Chan Evans (review 2): **o.o ¿me has dejado doble review? ¡cool xD! Ya actualice bonita no te alteres xD ¡espero que te guste el capitulo!

P.D. ¿te creaste una cuenta? ¡Genial! :D bienvenida a fanfiction

**Bell-Star: **¿tanta risa te dio el flash Back de Soul siendo besado? xD sinceramente a mi también imaginarlo ahiii ajajaj mm cierto como puse de titulo es un Hero/Maka VS Soul ¿Quién ganará? Me alegra que te este gustando el fic, gracias por el review y ya ves, claro que lo continuo ¡cuídate muchísimo! :D espero que el capitulo te haya gustado

**Kakono No Tenshi: **me encanta que te encante como se llevan :D, la verdad juntos son muy graciosos aunque ninguno de los dos quiera serlo x) y si, pobre Soul que pena por él xD ¡gracias por el review! Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo

**Just Being Myself: **aww cierto chica Black, y como este fic me gusta tanto soy feliz escribiéndolo ajaja bueno Maka tiene muy mala suerte y Soul también mmm si los juntamos *empieza a hacer cálculos en la mente y salen numeritos verdes en un fondo negro a lo matriz* . wouw wou demasiado para mis neuronas ajaj quien sabe quizás negativo mas negativo salga positivo xD y Soul ajaja ambos no parecemos con eso de la limpieza creo que yo también abría entrado en shock si me pasaba lo que a él, aunque claro yo si lo golpeaba a Hero y a propósito xD juju todas morimos de celos por el beso aunque si no tocan a mi "Stein-futuro-marido-aunque-él-no-lo-quiera" todo esta bien para mi xD aunque lamentablemente en este fic ya tiene pareja TwT ¡bueno nos leemos luego chica Black!

**Kasumi-Keiko11: **hola Ka-chan ¿me recuerdas? :D *Kasumi la mira con cara de "¿Quién rábanos eres tu?" TwT soy la arma de Mary-chan, soy la ballesta Ami jaja ok, quizás no me recuerdes no me haré muchas esperanzas ._. respecto a tu comentario, lo se, me faltan algunos detalles :) pero me estoy esforzando por mejorarlos gracias por tu observación ;D ajaj yo tambien amé el doraba y pense que era ideal para Soul Eater y pues he aquí el resultado xD ¡me alegra que te este gustando! Gracias por el review :D

**yumary-chan 27: **¡prometo no abandonarlo! :D ¡eres muy linda! gracias por tus lindos deseos en mis próximos proyectos… aunque solo tenga una diea en emnte y aun no sea capaz de plasmarla xD ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Gracias por el review

**Bluecitaa: **no lo abandonare o.o todos me dicen "No lo abandones" creo que ya conocen m,i fama de dejar todo a medio camino TwT ¡prometo no hacerlo esta vez! *0* me alegra que te haga reir, esa era la idea :D alegrar, espero que te guste este capitulo ¡gracias por el review!

**iru-chan loli dark: **¡me encanta que te encante este fic! :D ajaj Soul da miedo, pero con el paso del fic descubrirás que puede a llegar a ser muy gracioso xD , sin pretenderlo claro, ajaj si, Maka debió huir, quizás así se ahorraba algunos problemas pero ya vez, ella es así aww Black es super lindo con ella.. Aunque crea que es "él" muy a su manera por supuesto ¡gracias por el review!


	6. Capitulo VI: Te descubrimos

_¡Hola! Yahooo al fin pude conectarme ¡no pude conectarme desde anteayer por la noche! D: le hacia clic a "sing in" y me salía que me conectase a Internet ¬¬ si me funciona hasta el youtube ¡claro que estaba conectada! En fin, la vida es cruel mis amados lectores, pero es mas cruel con Maka en este capitulo que conmigo :D ¿quieren saber por que? no los molesto mas, ¡a leer! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are beautiful<strong>_

"Un secreto revelado es una mecha que prende con una leve llama y acaba convirtiéndose en un infierno..."

**Capitulo VI: te descubrimos **

-lo siento- dijo Spirit - ocasionalmente reacciona de forma exagerada- ninguno de los tres se percato que un par de ojos dorados de cierto muchacho que los observaba desde la terraza y que sin pretenderlo había escuchado absolutamente todo…

- al parecer no me equivoqué- dijo sonriendo

-¡Kid!- volteo al escuchar el llamado de Black Star- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-nada, solo había algo interesante que ver-

-¿Qué era?- preguntó intrigado mirando hacia todos lados

-lo que era… debes descubrirlo tu mismo; pero ya que eres muy estupido y asimétrico, será difícil que lo sepas por tus propios medios- dijo entrando a la casa sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa

-¿uh? ¡Pero rayitas! ¿Qué viste? ¡Soy tu Dios!- se quejaba colgándose de los hombros de Kid -¡simple mortal no me ignores! ¿Qué viste? ¡Cuéntamelo!- y así entre jaloneos que trataba de ignorar Kid logró llegar hasta la sala y se sentó a ver la televisión

-espera ¡debe ser algo relacionado con Hero Albarn!- dijo logrando al fin captar la atención de Kid- él es muy extraño…

-¿Qué?- ¿acaso su compañero no era tan tonto como aparentaba?

-sí, después que se fue Soul se puso a llorar-

-¿estaba llorando?-

-sí, iba lloriqueado mientras subía las escaleras ¡como si fuera una niña!- Kid solo puso una expresión de pena- definitivamente él es muy extraño, tiene la piel muy tersa y delicada… eso para mi lo hace algo desagradable- dijo algo pensativo- pero a ti parece agradarte mucho ¡incluso lo cuidaste ayer en la noche hasta el final!-

- pues si, lo hice- dijo recordando…

Flash Back

Black Star llamaba desesperadamente a Soul con la esperanza de que su amigo recobrase la conciencia, lo llevaba cargado en su espalda cual si fuera un saco de papas

-lo mejor será que vayas al auto con Soul, no sería bueno que la gente los viera así – le aconsejo Kid a Black

-si, entiendo… ¡Soul, amigo responde!- y así Kid los vio alejarse

-vaya manera de agravar la situación- se quejo - ¡hey, Hero!- en aquel momento Maka empezó a balancearse y Kid se dio cuenta que se le resbalaba de las manos la sujeto con rapidez abrazándola contra su pecho, en ese momento lo descubrió… -¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto asombrado al sentir, contra si mismo, que "ese chico" tenía algo que ningún hombre tenía y que a ninguna mujer le faltaba… la separo de si y sorprendido observo su rostro, demasiado fino y delicado…sin duda alguna algo allí no cuadraba…

Fin de Flash Back

-Kid parece después de todo estar bien con ese chico que parece chica- dijo Black olvidándose por completo de querer interrogar a Kid y concentrándose en el televisor

-tengo el talento de Sherloek Holmes – dijo riendo aun con los recuerdos frescos- supongo que simplemente puede llegar a entretenerme esta situación…-

-¿dijiste algo?-

-solo dije que miremos la TV, tonto asimétrico-

Kami había tenido un día agotador, para comenzar la reunión con shinigami-sama en la cual se decidió que el debut oficial de Hero Albarn sería en el festival de música asiática, claro en ese momento odio a Spirit con todas sus fuerzas por haberla involucrado en una guerra que no era suya y mas aun se odió a si misma por haberse dejado involucrar, sin embargo como no había vuelta atrás llevaron a la pobre hermanita gemela de Hero a ser fotografiada, cabe resaltar que también había sido involucrada sin desearlo y por tanto estaba muerta de miedo haciéndose pasar por su hermano. Luego de una hora de fotografías en las cuales tanto ella como Spirit tuvieron que posar atrás del fotógrafo para que ella los imitase, pues la niña no tenia idea de que hacer frente al reflector, fueron a entrenar a Maka en el arte del baile; A. N. JELL era un grupo que se caracterizaba por tener siempre una buena coreografía, claro, además de las preciosas canciones y por tanto tenían un grupo de entrenamiento, al llegar al estudio, donde había un espacio especial para que los A. N. JELL entrenasen, un grupo de fans enardecidas trataron de lincharlos, gracias al cielo que la seguridad reacciono a tiempo. Maka quien ya de por si estaba bastante perturbada por el acontecimiento anterior quiso salir huyendo al ver el nivel de los ocho jóvenes con los que tenia que practicar; pero tanto ella como Spirit tuvieron que retenerla y obligarla a quedarse a aprender bailar ya que eso era muy necesario, la jovencita era totalmente un cero a la izquierda en baile. Practicaron durante horas y como no habían almorzado sintió pena por la chiquilla, tan frágil y metida en tantos líos, así que decidió pedir un descanso en el cual la metió en un camerino, solas prosupuesto ya que si era por Kami que a Spirit se lo trague la tierra, una vez en el camerino dio un paquete de galletas y quiso conversar con ella al verla tan depresiva

-parece que perdiste tu energía después de ser abucheada por tantos anti-fans- le dijo con pena dándole un abrazo

-no, no es eso…- Maka sintió de pronto un escalofrío al ver la mirada asesina de Kami, entonces recordó una importante advertencia que le dio Spirit "Nunca intentes mentirle a Kami, ella odia que le mientan"- si, si es eso… es la primera vez que he sido odiada por tanta gente, así que es un poco difícil-

-ya veo… pero me sorprendes, has sido bastante valiente y no has huido-

-si huyo de esta manera seré una pecadora para siempre- a Kami le pareció que en ese momento estaba hablando con Maka Albarn, no la Maka hermana o hija sino con la novicia- aunque estoy engañando a las personas en cuanto regrese mi hermano todo volverá a ser como debería, y soplo en ese momento podré ser perdonada por mis pecados…- Maka hablaba con bastante tristeza sin duda alguna aun le deprimía estar mintiendo tanto- no será fácil ya que estoy haciendo algo malo

-eso es cierto, que bueno que lo estés sobrellevando, de hecho has sabido arreglártelas para fingir bastante bien… pero- Kami señaló a Maka- no tienes que hacerlo… demasiado-

-¿ah?- Maka la miró confundida pero al ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de la estilista lo entendió todo, para las prácticas de baile se necesita ropa ajustada eso con el fin de que no entorpezca el movimiento, así que Spirit, un hombre capaz de encargarse de los detalles mas insignificantes pero no de los realmente importantes, decidió que tenía que ponerse pelotitas de jebe en los pantalones, para que nadie notase que allí faltaba "algo"- Spirit me dijo que me pusiera pelotitas de jebe así que lo hice-

-¿y cuantas pelotitas te dijo que te pusieras?- Kami conocía bastante bien al pervertido Spirit

-cuatro- Kami se golpeo la frente y suspiró

-Maka, con dos es suficiente…- nota mental de Kami "debo golpear la pervertido corruptor de novicias"

-si shinigami-sama, vi los artículos sobre Hero- por otro lado Soul no la estaba pasando mejor que la deprimida Maka, para comenzar tuvo que abandonar su casa por un molestoso y problemático niño, cuando al fin creyó que tendría tranquilidad se cruzo con su madre, aquella mujer a la que tanto odiaba por haberlo abandonado en su niñez y ahora tenía que aguantar el reproche de shinigami-sama a través del Skype* por los millones de artículos que estaban en toda la red mencionando la marcha de fans en contra de Albarn-los he visto, ahora dígame ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por eso?-

-curioso que lo preguntes Soul-kun, verás estamos grabando los ensayos para los videos promociónales del festival de música Asiática y la ausencia de Soul-kun es… ¿Cómo decirlo?... UNA PUÑALADA- la alegre y jovial voz de Shinigami-sama se volvió amenazante, con todo hay cosas a las que ni siquiera Soul Evans puede resistirse

-y- yo prometo considerar ir- sin embargo su orgullo y terquedad podían ser más fuertes en ocasiones

-¿considerar?- la voz de shinigami-sama y su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre- bueno, bueno, vayamos a otro tema, te he enviado a tu correo el programa de las presentaciones así que léelo con cuidado-

-entendido…-

-Soul-kun hazlo mientras te estoy mirando, ábrelo y léelo ahora- Soul sabia bien que no le convenía hacer enojar a su jefe dos veces en un solo día así que suspiró y se dispuso a complacerlo

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro- Maka seguía cada vez con mas habilidad los pasos de la coreografía- uno, dos, tres, cuatro- finalmente pudo respirar al acabar el ensayo, se sentía realizada y orgullosa de si misma

-creo que sirvió ensayar toda la noche- dijo uno de los bailarines felicitando a Maka y aplaudiéndola, seguido de él todos empezaron aplaudirla, claro, todos menos Spirit quien se había quedado dormido despertando la ira de Kami quien empezó a caminar hacia él para despertarlo a patadas

-¿en verdad creen que lo hice bien?- ella le sonrió a todos agradecida e hizo uno de los pasos de baile logrando que todos se acercaran a ella para vitorearla, lo que ella no noto fue que una pelotita de jebe en ese momento cayo de su pantalón, Kami en ese momento olvido su deber moral de golpear a Spirit y se apresuro en ocultarla

-¿esta leyendo?- le pregunto por décima vez shinigami-sama a Soul

-si, estoy leyendo- Soul harto de fingir que leía decidió abrir el correo de shinigami-sama, además no quería arriesgarse no saber responderle si es que él le preguntaba algo, pero al abrir el correo se llevo una gran sorpresa- shinigami-sama-

-dime Soul-kun-

-¿¡estas saliendo con Arachne-san!-

-¿¡que!- por primera vez en su vida Soul lo vio nervioso y quiso divertirse un rato con el sufrimiento ajeno- aquí dice que quiere que vayas a recoger el reloj que dejaste anoche… y que la pasó tan bien que aun le cuesta ponerse de pie…- acerco su rostro a la web cam poniendo una mirada inquisidora

-¿ah?- shinigami-sama no tardo en verificar que archivo había envié- ah, lo lamento fue mi culpa te envié el archivo equivocado ¡pero no lo leas! ¡No te atrevas a leerlo! Voy a ir a buscar a mi asistente, él debe tener mi usb, regresaré y te enviaré el archivo correcto no cortes la comunicación Soul-kun, cuando regrese te quiero allí- Soul lo vio desaparecer, negó con reprobación y se sirvió un poco de agua cuando sus ojitos rojos detectaron algo en la pantalla

-¿que es esto?- claramente podía ver como Kami empujaba a "Hero" contra la pared de la ofician de Shinigami-sama- ¿Kami estilista? ¿Hero Albarn?-

_-no hay absolutamente nadie aquí- _le escucho decir a su estilista a través del skype

_-¿estaría bien aquí?- _

_-¡esto es urgente!- _claro, era urgente acomodar la pelotita de jebe en el pantalón de Maka si no querían que alguien lo notase

_-pero señorita, este lugar es un poco…-_

_-te dije que me llamaras Kami- _

_-uh… Kami-_

-¿Qué están haciendo estos dos?- se preguntó asombrado

_-esto es urgente ¡date prisa bájate el pantalón!- _Kami agarro el pantalón de "Hero" y empezó a desabrocharlo

_-¡pero Kami! ¿Aquí?-"Hero" intentó resistirse _

_-te aseguro que no hay nadie ¡no te preocupes!- _Kami se puso de rodillas frente a "Hero" intentando desabrochar el botón que se había atorado, toda esta escena sumada a "la virginal mente de Soul" lo hizo escupir el agua y poner una mueca de espanto _-espera, creo que nos pueden ver desde afuera, apaga las luces- _le ordeno Kami a Maka

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- se pregunto aun mas estupefacto Soul al verlos apagar las luces- ¿Qué hacen esos dos? ¿¡Que están haciendo! –

_-¡deprisa!-_ se escucho la voz de Kami quejarse

_-¡espere, es extraño… esto no funciona muy bien!- _se escucho de pronto un gemido de Kami, se había roto una uña, sin embargo la imaginación de Soul, quien no podía ver nada, empezó a volar

-¿huh? Eso… ESO…- Soul tenía la misma expresión de un niño pequeño al enterarse el como nacen los bebes

_-¡funcionó!-_ celebró Maka al lograr bajar su pantalón

_-ahora acomodémoslo bien… debes tener mas cuidado ¿Qué ibas a hacer si alguien lo notaba?_- el rostro desencajado de Soul observó como se prendieron las luces

-¿para que no se salgan de tu pantalón debería coserlos?- se preguntó a si misma Kami - eso ya lo veré luego… ahora…- le dio un par de empujones a Maka para comprobar que la venda de sus pechos estuviera bien sujetada-todo bien, cuando envuelves tus pechos de verdad parece que no tuvieras nada- se sorprendió, Maka era en verdad muy plana- aunque seas una chica…- y así, por segunda vez en un solo día Maka Albarn había sido descubierta… aunque claro, había una gran diferencia entre los curiosos y amables ojos dorados de Kid con los furiosos y desconcertados ojos rojos de Soul…

-¿es una chica?- por inercia Soul llevo el Mouse hacia la opción "gravar" e hizo clic

-¡gracias a usted nadie pensara que soy una mujer!- le agradeció feliz Maka a Kami

-vamos- Kami rodeo los hombros de Maka y tranquilas se dirigieron a al salida de la oficina… Soul se puso de pie, luego de meditar lo que haría por unos segundos, y marcó un número en su celular dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento en búsqueda de su hermoso Ferrari azul metálico

-¿Shinigami-sama? Si, soy Soul… ¿todos están en el salón de prácticas, verdad? ¡Cool! Estaré allí pronto, tengo que confirmar algo muy importante…- subió a su auto y acelero todo cuanto pudo, si todo salía bien esa misma noche si libraría de la molestia que había invadido su vida, subió la música a todo volumen y en menos de media hora había llegado

-¡Soul viniste!- fue recibido por Black Star quien alegre corrió hacia él, pero simplemente paso de largo

-Soul- fue el saludo mas tranquilo de parte de Kid quien había estado conversando con un grupo de los bailarines, pero al igual que Black fue ignorado por un Soul que a la velocidad de la luz se posicionó frente a Maka

-Soul…- él la observaba fijamente a los ojos y la alerta de peligro sonó para todos los presentes, Spirit trato de acercarse pero fue detenido por Kami quien creyó pertinente observar la situación- ha pasado un tiempo- Maka realmente no sabía que decir antes una mirada tan penetrante -¡es agradable verlo!- Soul la tomo por los hombros lo que hizo que todos se preocupasen… pero contra todo pronostico, él… la abrazó, Spirit cayó de espaldas, Kid abrió los ojos mas de lo normal, la boca de Black casi llega al suelo y los demás bailarines no sabían que pensar. Lastima que Soul si sabía que pensar ahora que había sentido "la verdad"

-tu…- iba a decir algo cuando el flash de una cámara los sorprendió

-Soul-kun llegaste, ¡mira nada mas como quieres a Hero!- sonrió Shinigami-sama -¿lo ve reportero Law? ¡Todos aquí nos queremos mucho!- si, el flash salio de la cámara del reportero que shinigami-sama había llamado para contrarrestar la mala publicidad -¡es mas! Soul y Hero son de los mejores amigos ¡no ha habido entre ellos ningún problema!

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Black Star no entendía nada, ¡su amigo odiaba a Hero! ¿Por qué lo abrazaba?

-¡se ven geniales juntos!-los halagó el reportero- una vez mas por favor, pongan una pose amigable… o no… ¡mejor los cuatro A. N. JELL- Maka sonrió ante todas las fotos ¡al parecer la vida le empezaba a sonreír! ¿O no?

-¡tenemos que hablar!- le exigía Soul a Shinigami-sama una vez que había logrado salir del salón de practicas y lo había encontrado solo bajando las escaleras

-hablaremos después Soul-kun ¡el reportero Law esta aquí!

-¡tienes que echar a Hero!-

-¡Soul-kun! Ya basta con eso-

-¡no sabes nada de él!-

-¡Shinigami-sama!- lo llamó Justin desde el primer piso

-ya voy… Soul-kun por favor relájate- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y siguió su camino

-¡pero Shinigami-sama!- se quejó al ser completamente ignorado ¡pero eso no iba a quedarse así!...

-entonces yo pensé que Soul te golpearía ¡pero al final te abrazó!- le relataba Spirit a Maka él parece haber cambiado ¿no te parece?-

-si, pero a pesar de que estaba siendo amable, él tenia una mirada atemorizante…-

-¿atemorizante? Creo que Soul es de esas personas que ponen toda su energía en su mirada, no le des mucha importancia a eso- dijo de forma positiva- hoy tuviste un día difícil, ve a las duchas de arriba a asearte… los chicos usaran la ducha del salón de practicas

-Bien- dijo ella apresurándose en ir, pero como ya es costumbre en esta historia la vida es cruel con Maka y nada puede salir tal y como ella lo desea…

-¡el agua no funciona en esta ducha!- gritó un molesto Black Star llamando a todos

-¿no funciona?- se quejaron todos los chicos que se hallaban allí

-¿estará funcionando la de arriba?

-vamos a ver-

-hablando de asearse- le comento Black a Kid- Hero no se ha bañado hoy ¿verdad? ¡Es como Soul dijo! Es en verdad sucio ¿no lo crees?- Kid solo sonrió viendo a Black hacer una mueca y correr para ganarles a todos en llegar arriba

-Ahora que lo menciona… ¿Dónde se ha bañado hasta ahora?-

-querida, no te pongas así, sabes que yo he estado muy ocupado siendo manager de un A. N. JELL- decía por teléfono el mujeriego Spirit- ¿Qué? ¿¡Estas frente al edifico?- si Kami lo veía era hombre muerto por atreverse a traer una conquistas al trabajo, ella era bastante profesional- ¡no puedes entrar! ¿Hola?- así que olvidando completamente que debía vigilar que nadie descubriese a Maka en las duchas se apresuró en encontrar a se "queridita", mientras tanto Maka ya estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando escucho las voces de los chicos acercándose

-¡no puede ser!- se envolvió en su chompa con torpeza ¿¡que no se supone que Spirit estaba vigilando! Se escondió detrás de un armario y vio como los jóvenes empezaban a entrar

-¡si funciona el agua!- fe el grito de uno de ellos al probar las duchas- ¡vamos a bañarnos!- todos celebraron felices empezando a desnudarse, Maka se asomo para intentar hallar una forma de salir pero desistió de seguir observando al ver tantos torsos desnudos

-¿¡que hago! ¡Tengo que irme ahora!- se asomo nuevamente y esta vez no vio solamente torsos desnudos- ¡pero no puedo salir por allí!, madre superiora ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-¡Maka!- de repente al visión de la madre superiora Yumi Azusa apareció frente a Maka, rodeada de un resplandor celestial

-¡madre superiora!-

-Maka, no debes tener miedo-

-¡no es miedo!... es que es muy vergonzoso-

-Maka, ¿recuerdas a las pinturas de los querubines que estaban en la capilla?-

-si- Maka los recordaba a la perfección, imágenes de pequeños Ángeles con unas hermosas alas, completamente desnudos

-Maka, ¿alguna vez te sentiste avergonzada al ver a los querubines porque estaban desnudos?-

-no…-

-ahora, imagina que todos esos hombres allá son pequeños querubines jugueteando en la imagen natural del diseño de Dios…-

-¿querubines?- Maka al asomarse no pudo creer lo que vio ¡todos se habían convertido en querubines! pequeños niños que no pasaban de los cinco años sonreían y jugaban en las duchas

-Ahora puedes irte Maka- fue lo ultimo que le escucho decir a la madre superiora, ella empezó a caminar con una gran sonrisa entre todos los "querubines" ¡al fin parecía que podría librarse de una situación complicada sin problema alguno!, pero claro ella es Maka Albarn…

-¡hey Hero!- fueron suficientes estas palabras para sacar a Maka de su ensoñación, frente a ella Black Star tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo- ¡al parecer aquí te bañabas!- dijo sonriente empezando a saltar hacia las duchas dejando Maka al borde de un coma pues toda su alucinación con los querubines se había ido por un caño

-hay demasiada gente aquí- Maka recobro la conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando Kid le coloco una toalla encima de la cabeza tapando sus ojos- si ya te bañaste vete- notó entonces que su salvador la miraba sonriente, y lo mas importante ¡totalmente vestido! Kid la tomo por los hombros y la ayudo a llegar a la salida ya que Maka aun no se recuperaba de todo de la impresión- No me sentiré cómodo bañándome si tu estas aquí, sin mencionar que no seria correcto- Maka no escucho sus palabras del todo, solo entendió que habiendo logrado llegar a la salida lo menos que podía hacer era ¡salir!

-eh… yo me tengo que ir…- empezó a avanzar aun con la toalla en la cabeza, tropezando de vez en cuando lo que hizo reír a Kid, había algo en esas chica… quizás la inocencia que tenía su mirada que lo impulsaba a ayudarla…

-¡que suerte! No me descubrieron- celebro una vez que había corrido por los pasillos bastante lejos de las duchas

-te equivocas- sus ojos jade se encontraron con una mirada carmesí y una sonrisa torcida-

-¿Qué?- desconcertada lo vio acercársele con una expresión que claramente le decía "he ganado"

**-que te equivocas… porque yo te descubrí…-**

* * *

><p>* Skype: es un programa que se instala en tu ordenador y sirve para llamar gratis a otras personas que también tengan Skype instalado en su ordenador. Si las personas que utilizan Skype tienen cámara web, el programa también permite realizar video llamadas.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Ajaj oh si, ya la descubrieron dos importantes piezas de este juego… uno esta mas o menos a su favor ¿el otro? Tendrán que leer el próximo capitulo para saberlo ¡gracias por leer!<p>

_**Respondiendo reviews:**_

**Kasumi-Keiko11: **¡si! ¡Era yo! ¡Soy yo! ¿Te acordabas de mí? Aww ni mi mamá se acordó de mi hoy TwT (¬¬ le puso llave a mi casa por fuera… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a comprar el desayuno?) ¡Me alegra tanto que te acuerdes de mi! :3 ajaj gracias por el merecido review ajaj ¿He Yi? Yo también ando indecisa, tengo dos candidatas (nada en contra de ellas, solo las encontré un poco parecidas en el look) Ania de Soul Ester Not y Jacqueline ¿Cuál me recomiendas tu? xD ajajaj muajaja te ahorre el trabajo xD ¡gracias por tu review Ka-chan! Te quiero muchote ¡cuídate mucho!

**MirageNadha: **¡me alegra que te este gustando la historia! Y la pobre Maka y sus accidentes son graciosos, lo se, ¿¡de verdad te gusta como escribo! Me has hecho increíblemente feliz con solo ese pequeño comentario ¡Muchas gracias! :'D espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y nuevamente muchas gracias por tu review

**Bluecitaa: **tenias razón, uno de los descubridores fue Kid xD, se que te dije que subiría el cap. ayer pero lo lamento no pude entrar a mi cuenta Dx fue extraño y yo te dije que alguien mas lo descubriría y trataría de hacerle la vida imposible ajaja ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Garcias por el review

**Maka-Chan Evans: **me tarde en actualizar lo lamento ._. ajaj ¿a diario lo visitas? Oh vaya, ¡muchas gracias! *_* me das fuerzas para actualizar rápido ¡gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Just Being Myself: ***reviviéndote* espero que este capitulo si haya logrado revivirte xD esas fans en verdad quieren matar a la pobre Maka, y ni al hospital puede D: para ella ser chica ahora mismo es una maldición ajaja tu en verdad adoras a Black, en este capitulo el se mostro ams indecente que nunca ajaj en verdad es un niño Kami y Spirit juntos son divertidos, así me los imagino antes del divorcio xD… NOO MI STEINNNN bueno, mientras que nadie lo ponga un dedo encima… –w- si se acercan mucho esas lo lamentaran ¬¬ *saca un bisturí* ajaj si es excéntrico, misterioso, algo sádico con toques de humor negro ahhh lo amooo xD ¡gracias por el review chcia black! ¡divierte leyendo! Ah y ahora mismo voy a ver lo que me enviaste ;D

**Kakono No Tenshi: **si, realmente Spirit es el personaje mas apegado a su actitud de todos y la mas alejada creo que Maka xD y por primera vez a Black le agrada Excalibur ¡muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D **  
><strong>


	7. Capitulo VII: Matando perros

Hola ¡ha pasado tanto mis queridos lectores! Lameno haber tardado pero se me presentaron una serie de suesos que me impidieron actulizar antes u.u pero bueno ¡he cumplido por ahora! ¡Ah! Y les traigo un triste anuncio, apartir de el 07/03/12 voy a actualizar por lo menos dejando una semana, es que regreso a clases y como hago doble turno la vida se me complicará en fin... no los molesto mas pero no sin antes repitir

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA **

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are beautiful<strong>_

"_El odio es un sentimiento bajo de rencor y repulsión a lo extraño, a lo que no nos gusta, a lo que puede agredirnos en una situación de indefensión."_

**Capitulo VII: Matando perros**

-¿Qué?- desconcertada lo vio acercársele con una expresión que claramente le decía "he ganado"

-que te equivocas… porque yo te descubrí…- Soul le mostró su celular, en él empezó a reproducirse el video que horas antes Soul había grabado:

_-¡gracias a usted nadie pensara que soy una mujer!- le agradeció feliz Maka a Kami_

_-vamos- Kami rodeo los hombros de Maka y tranquilas se dirigieron a al salida de la oficina…_

Maka dejo caer la toalla, que Kid le había colocado, estaba petrificada mirando el teléfono móvil… su complicada situación acababa de agravarse

-te descubrieron ¿Qué vas ha hacer?- empezó a burlarse de ella- "Hero Albarn"- pronuncio con mucho énfasis - estas acabada-

-¡por favor no!- Maka empezó a correr tras él, ya que el cantante rápidamente caminaba hacia el elevador-¡Soul!- trataba con todas sus fuerzas detenerlo pero el muchacho siendo mucho mas fuerte se libraba de sus agarres sin problemas, no obstante la joven logró antes que él al elevador y se interpuso

Black Star en aquel momento se sentía limpio y fresco, acaba de salir de la ducha y eso lo tenía de muy buen humor, saltando se apresuraba en llegar al elevador antes que los bailarines ¡porque el era un Dios y tenia una velocidad supersónica! sin embargo se escondió tras una pared al divisar una escena bastante preocupante

-por favor escúcheme-le suplicó Maka

-no quiero escucharte-

-entonces, al menos quiero que sepa lo que siento- la mirada de la muchacha cada vez se hacia mas acuosa y con toda su fuerza se apresuro en sujetar las manos del joven en un vano intento por conmoverlo

-¡no quiero saberlo!-

-por favor ¡no te vayas así!-

-¡suéltame!- el albino la empujo sin piedad e ingreso al elevador

-¿Qué rayos…?- los ojos de Black miraban asombrados como "Hero" se lanzaba a sujetar los brazos de Soul siendo rechazado sin piedad por el albino quien ingreso al elevador empujándolo, el baterista habría seguido espiando pero escucho a los bailarines acercarse así que se apresuro en llegar junto a ellos, les dijo que el elevador no funcionaba y los jalo hacia el interior del edificio nuevamente, no entendía de que iba toda esa discusión, pero lo que menos necesitaba ahora el grupo eran mas chismes y habladurías

Pero la discusión en el elevador seguía, Maka, desesperada, ya no sabía que más podía intentar para frenar las intenciones del chico –por favor no te vayas así, yo en verdad…-

-¿lo siento?- terminó la frase de Maka un aburrido Soul- ¿ibas a decir eso?... no importa- sinceramente hace ya rato que había dejado de ser divertida la situación, si bien era entretenido ver rogar a la chica no veía la hora de librarse de ella

-por favor…-

-¿perdóneme?- volvió a completar la frase de la chica- No quiero, a partir de ahora ya no tratare contigo, esto- señalo su celular- ira directamente a Shinigami-sama, así que habla con él y ya no nos veamos mas… ¿señorita Hero Albarn?- pronuncio con un tono retador e irónico mostrándole su celular

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- Maka observaba sintiéndose miserable como la puerta del elevador se cerraba con Soul y su celular dentro, todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta y ella no supo de donde salio aquel impulso que la llevo a meter su mano en el elevador antes de que se cerraran completamente las puertas, de pronto se vio a si misma quitándole a Soul el celular que le estaba restregando minutos antes, sintió entonces que por primera vez la vida le sonreía

-en realidad… soy señorita Maka Albarn- no resistió el impulso de burlarse de él aunque claro, apenas dijo esto se echó a correr

-¡maldita!- grito Soul sintiéndose frustrado- ¡detente!- Maka corría sin saber a donde ir, los pasillos y las escaleras del estudio musical parecían interminables y estaba todo muy oscuro

-¡como borro esto!- ahora más que nunca maldecía su torpeza, además de no lograr hallar la manera de eliminar aquel archivo del celular de Soul había llegado a un pasadizo sin salida -¿¡como puedo borrar esto!- su desesperación aumentó al ver que Soul la había alcanzado, ahora se hallaba entre una pared de concreto y un muchacho con mirada de asesino serial, se armo de valor y trato de escapar por donde vino evadiendo a Soul, pero él se había colocado cual león persiguiendo a su presa y no parecía estar dispuesto a perder así que con un rápido movimiento la alcanzo y empezaron a forcejear por el aparato

-¡suéltalo!-

-¡por favor!

-¡¿en verdad crees que no te van a descubrir si esto desaparece?- le grito mirándola a los ojos- ¿eres tonta? ¡Incluso si esto desaparece tu seguirás siendo una chica!-

-tienes razón… yo no puedo evitar ser una chica- Maka sintió como su moral se hacia añicos, Soul tenía razón ¡ella era incapaz de mantener esta locura por mas tiempo!

-¡suéltalo!- Soul al detectar que la chica había perdido la concentración, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, sintió que era su oportunidad de recuperar su celular por lo que tiró con todas sus fuerzas del pequeño aparatito que al ser soltado pro Maka salio volando desde el séptimo piso hasta la cubierta de un camión que estaba estacionado en el primer piso

-¡¿Por qué lo soltaste así?- la regaño furioso

-¡dijiste que lo soltara!-

Ambos se apresuraron en bajar a donde se encontraba en camión, por supuesto cada uno con distintos intereses

-sube y tráemelo- ordeno Soul a Maka responsabilizándola de todo lo ocurrido, la muchacha solo lo miro desconcertada ¿y era ella la tonta?

- por supuesto- con una sonrisa malévola empezó a empinarse, estaba claro que ese muchacho estaba cegado por el sentimiento de superioridad que le impedía ver que si ella subía primero podía borrar el video, no obstante necesitaba ayuda para llegar a la cubierta que estaba a prácticamente dos metros del suelo así que Soul la tuvo que empujar para que ella lo lograse

-afortunadamente no se rompió- Maka sonrió al tomar el aparato y notar que este no estaba roto pero aun así no prendía

-pásamelo- Maka le lanzo el celular con la esperanza que el muchacho fuera al menos un poco considerado y la ayudase a bajar, pero Soul teniendo su celular entre sus manos se olvido de todo y se apresuro en fijarse en que condiciones se encontraba -¡esta todo rayado!- se quejo mirándolo de distintos ángulos, Maka lo miró cansinamente pues era obvio que a ese joven ella le importaba un rábano por lo tanto tendría que bajar ella sola, aunque no tuvo en cuenta que en ese momento un descuidado conductor subía al camión

-¡Soul!- lo llamo al notar que el camión empezaba a retroceder, exactamente con dirección a un molesto y distraído Soul -¡Soul esto es extraño!-

-si, esto es muy extraño… ¡mi celular no funciona!-

-¿uh? ¡Se detuvo!- Maka se tranquilizo al sentir que el camión se detenía antes de golpear a Soul

-si, se a detenido por completo- le reclamó refiriéndose a su celular, Soul volteo a verla muy molesto- y tu ¿Por qué todavía estas allí?- le preguntó al verla aun encima del camión

-porque sola no…- Maka sitio como el camión empezaba a acelerar -¡ahhh! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Soul!- Soul simplemente se quedó tranquilamente mirando como el objeto de su odio y causante de sus más recientes problemas se alejaba gritando aterrada desde la cubierta del camión

-¡ayúdenme!- gritaba desesperada, con todas sus fuerzas se sujetaba del camión-¡deténgase por favor!- pero por mucho que le gritase al chofer este no la escuchaba al llevar puestos audífonos- ¡por favor!- un bache hizo que se golpease y estaba empezando a ahogarse con sus propias lagrimas -¡por lo que mas quiera deténgase!- cada vez lloraba mas fuerte ¿así iba a acabar? ¿Cayendo del techo de un camión? estaba al borde de la muerte, no había hecho nada relevante en su vida y tenía una vaga sensación de haberlo hecho todo mal, fue entonces que una voz le dio esperanza, un llamado divino…

-¡Albarn!- escucho como gritaban atrás de ella- ¡no te rindas y sujétate fuerte!- reconoció la voz al instante, era sin duda Soul y sonaba cansado y agitado- sostente fuerte ¡voy a detener el camión!- Maka por mas que lo veía no lo podía creer ¿él corrió todos esos metro por ella?-¡detente!- Soul con todas sus fuerzas alcanzo el camión y empezó a golpearlo

-¡Soul!- lo llamó aliviada pero aun sollozando

-¡no te preocupes! ¡Sostente!- si él seguía gritando así se iba a desgarra la garganta -¡lo detendré!- Maka lo veía quedarse poco a poco mas atrás y a pesar de estar dándolo todo

-¡ahhhhhh!- Soul gritó de impotencia al verse rebasado del todo, ya casi no podía respirar por el esfuerzo físico… de hecho él no era capaz de recordar la ultima vez que tuvo la necesidad de correr tanto, claro que corría en las mañanas para mantenerse saludable pero esto no se comparaba pero aun así logró seguir a ese camión por casi un kilómetro

-¡Soul!- el joven levanto la mirada hacia el cielo rogando un milagro y por primera vez Dios lo escuchó, el semáforo se puso en rojo, sonrió apresurando aun mas su carrera y con todas sus fuerzas le gritó a Maka que bajase, pero ella estaba demasiado aturdida y asustada por lo que muy lentamente se acercaba al borde

-¡salta ahora!- Soul la apresuró aterrorizado pues vio como el semáforo se ponía en verde así que le ordeno a Maka lanzarse, ella solo cerró los ojos y confió en él

-ahhh- el gritó de ambos no se hizo esperar, Maka aterrizó encima del joven y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, aun lloraba pero estaba muy agradecida con él tanto que abrazada a su torso a pesar de estar tirados en medio de una vía principal y de escucharlo gemir de dolor, pues lo había aplastado al caerle encima usándolo de colchón, se sentía mas protegida que nunca

Luego de ponerse de pie y habiéndose recuperado Soul decidió que la quería lo mas lejos posible así que empezó a caminar furioso ¿como era que esta pequeña muchachita lograba causarle tantos problemas? Le lanzó una mirada asesina al notar que ella lo estaba siguiendo pero no la amedrentó, todo lo contrario, le dio ánimos para expresarse

-Soul… estas todo sudado por correr detrás de mi y te lastimé la espalda al caerte encima- se fijo en la herida que se hizo el joven contra el pavimento- ¡gracias!-

-si, tienes razón- la miró con reproche- por tu culpa me ensucie, huelo mal, estoy sudado y herido-

-¿Qué debo hacer?- le pregunto sintiendo culpabilidad

- "¿Qué debo hacer?"- incrédulo ante la actitud de la muchacha la imito con sarcasmo -¡¿como pude estar pasándome esto!- se disgusto por los impulsos que lo llevaron a tal situación- realmente estoy estupefacto, perplejo e incrédulo… por eso te preguntare algo- Soul miro a los lados para verificar si alguien los observaba-esto es ridículo pero… ¿estamos en algún programa de cámara escondida?- en ese momento deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera así, que todo eso terminase allí y él fuese simplemente la victima de aquellas bromas pesadas – presentador, presentador- Soul empezó a llamar en voz baja al "presentador" pero no obtuvo respuesta

-¿eh?-

-¡esto no tiene sentido, debo estar volviéndome loco!- se quejo esta vez en voz alta- "¿cámara escondida?"- se imito a si mismo riendo con una expresión de desquiciado y con un tono de voz que logró asustar a Maka, en verdad parecía un loco

-Soul por favor cálmate…-

-¡¿Crees que puedo calmarme en esta situación?- le gritó indignado- ¿Por qué demonios debo estar aquí actuando como un loco? ¡No soy esa clase de persona! Yo… yo soy esa clase de persona- dijo señalando una gigantesca pantalla de propaganda que estaba encima de un edificio en ella aparecía él muy elegante haciendo un comercial de celular

-Lamento mucho haberlo metido en problemas- se disculpó Maka en verdad arrepentida- al hacer las cosas a mi manera siempre hago que se enfade- dijo bajando la mirada

-¿sabes?- le dijo Soul sin piedad aun a pesar de verla tan vulnerable- la gente llama a las personas como tu, una molestia-

-¡en verdad lo siento!- se disculpo nuevamente tratando inútilmente de cambiar la imagen que él tenía de ella- ¡Haré lo que usted quiera, solo pídamelo!-

-¿Qué te puedo pedir si tu no sabes hacer nada bien- le recalcó-no importa como lo vea estar cerca de ti es muy desafortunado, Maka Albarn- recordó que ella le había dicho su nombre en el elevador- de alguna forma inexplicable, tu eres muy peligrosa- acepto un poco asustado al recordar todo lo sucedido desde su llegada- eres una "zona de accidentes" andante y yo tengo que evitarte a toda costa- determinó Soul- hasta ahora los accidentes no han sido graves, pero deberías detenerte, tus problemas son tus problemas, no quiero que me afecten ya que no me importan-

-si mis problemas no le importan, eso significa… ¿Qué pasará todo eso por alto?- una chispa de esperanza se prendió en su frágil corazón

-¡dije que no me importan no que los pasaré por alto!- la regañó haciéndola asustarse- entonces… ya que has hecho las cosas "a tu manera" debes manejarlo también "a tu manera" y… desaparecer- con esas palabras Soul dio la conversación por terminada y empezó a caminar dejándola atrás, Maka sintió como el corazón se le oprimía, en ese momento se dio cuanta que no tenía otra opción que renunciar a toda esta farsa así que devastada empezó a caminar…

-entonces te ha descubierto- Spirit se dejo caer al suelo, Maka había regresado al estudio y les había contado todo lo ocurrido a Spirit y a Kami que afligidos esperaban lo peor del líder

-si… lamento haberlos decepcionado- se disculpó Maka deprimida

-pero Soul no le ha dicho nada a los demás ¿no es así?- preguntó Kami siendo en aquel momento la mas racional de los tres

-si, dijo que no se metería en mis problemas pero que lo resolviera a mi manera y… que desapareciera…-

-eso significa que solo Soul esta enterado, así que ¡esto tiene solución!- dijo esperanzado Spirit- solo tenemos que secuestrar a Soul, dormirlo, hacerle una cirugía de cambio de rostro, enviarlo a Europa una vez allí encerrarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico…-

-¡basta!- Kami se abalanzo encima de él y empezó a abofetearlo-¿comprendes la gravedad de la situación? ¡Usa el cerebro por una vez idota!- Maka sonrió al verlos así, tan cómico a pesar de la complicada situación pero ella aun así era incapaz de relajarse tanto, la amenazante mirada de Soul estaba clavada en su mente

-entonces solo queda rogarle y humíllanos- resolvió Spirit buscando aun una solución

-él no nos escuchará, lo siento pero creo que ya no podremos seguir mas con esto, por favor explíquele todo a shinigami-sama, yo estaré lista para irme- Maka tristemente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la camioneta A. N. JELL donde la esperaban Black Star y Kid para regresar a casa, se sentía muy mal al engañarlos a todos pero sabia que se sentiría aun peor cuando descubriesen la verdad después de todo tanto Kid como Black habían sido muy amables con ella y era seguro que al descubrir que les había mentido la odiarían…

-Hey, Hero- Black no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la escena del elevador, ¿Qué había ocurrido allí? Se preguntaba, así que como el ser impulsivo que es decidió preguntar sin tapujos - ¿le hiciste algo a Soul nuevamente?- una abatida Maka paso por alto el tono de reproche y molestia del baterista y respondió de forma triste y automática

-si, soy una molestia…-

-Hiciste algo malo y le causante problemas ¿¡verdad!- Black volvió a atacar enfurecido por esa actitud robótica

-si, soy una zona de accidentes andantes que causa desastres y que la gente debe evitar- Maka se limitaba a responder con las palabras que usó Soul en su momento para describirla

-¿ah? ¿Evitar?- Black empezó a hacer funcionar entonces su cerebro- Entonces la situación fue así: Soul estaba huyendo de él…-pensó

_Flash Back (el momento del ascensor versión Yaoi, como es el punto de vista de Black Star sufrió algunas alteraciones)_

-por favor escúcheme-le suplicó "Hero" a Soul de una manera tele novelesca

-no quiero escucharte- Soul dijo esto con una voz ahogada y volteo la mirada

-entonces, al menos quiero que sepa lo que siento- la mirada de "Hero" cada vez se hacia mas acuosa y con toda su fuerza se apresuro en sujetar las manos del joven, Soul lo miro a la cara con una expresión herida

-¡no quiero saberlo!- le gritó de una forma muy "rara"

-por favor ¡no se vaya así!-

-¡suéltame!- el albino empujo al rubio sin piedad e ingreso al elevador corriendo

Fin de _Flash Back (el momento del ascensor versión Yaoi, como es el punto de vista de Black Star sufrió algunas alteraciones)_

-¡contrólate! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡No puede ser!- se grito a si mismo cacheteándose por estar imaginando cosas así ganándose una total indiferencia depresiva de parte de Maka y una mirada de "ya enloqueció por completo" de parte de Kid quien dirigió su mirada a Maka, desde que subió a la camioneta la noto triste y distante, era extraño pues ella despertaba en el un extraño sentimiento que no era capaz de describir y verla así le dolía mucho ajo la mira y noto que en su mano izquierda la jovencita tenía un horrible raspón imagino que habría tenido algún accidente, sonrió pensando que ya sabia que debía hacer legando a casa

-¿Por qué me llamaste, Kid-kun?- habrían tardado cerca de media hora en llegar, Black se fue a comer algo en la cocina, Maka se fue a encerrar en su habitación y Kid buscó un botiquín y luego se dirigió a la terraza, desde allí le envió un mensaje de texto a Maka pidiéndole que fuese allí así que ahora nos encontramos en ese escenario

-porque si hubo un accidente- le señalo su mano- debes manejarlo apropiadamente, ven acá- Maka se acerco algunos pasos a él- ahora siéntate- le indico un lugar a su lado en la anca en la que estaba sentado- ¡Mano!- él sonrió y ella tímidamente le extendió su mano -¡bien hecho!- la felicito acariciándole la cabeza, Kid soltó una carcajada al notar que ella actuaba como una pequeña mascotita obediente- supongo que por eso a Black le gusta cuidar a Escalibur-

-¿Escalibur, el perro?- Maka lo miro ofendida- Kid-kun, me estas comparando con un perro- quiso arrebatarle su mano pero el la sujeto con un poco mas de fuerza pero sin perder la delicadeza

-no lo estoy diciendo de mala manera, es solo que tú me recuerdas a un cachorrito pequeño y perdido… siento como si debiera cuidarte y protegerte-

-de todas formas es un perro- hizo un puchero

-¿quieres que te cuente la historia de un chico al que dejaron por un perro?- le pregunto abriendo el botiquín y empezando a limpiar la herida, la muchacha asintió por lo que él empezó su relato- había una vez un chico que a los quince años se mudo con su padre a vivir a Japón, entonces allí se enamoro por primera vez… era una chica muy linda y él siempre le preguntaba "¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Dormiste bien?" pues como él era de Estados Unidos y había pasado allí toda su vida su japonés era pésimo y solo sabía decir algunas palabras como por ejemplo las preguntas que te mencioné por lo que las repetía una y otra vez…-

-¿entonces?- le pregunto Maka interesada en el relato mientras el joven seguía curándola

-un día él quiso preguntarle "¿Donde vives?" Pero siendo tan malo hablando japonés decidió preguntarlo en ingles, su idioma natal lo que él preguntó fue "Where do you live?" pero ella con un pesimo conocimiento del ingles lo interpretó como "¿tú matas perros?" Así que la chica le respondió llorando "¡No mato perros!" y nunca mas le volvió a dirigir la palabra… es una historia muy triste ¿verdad?-

-si- admitió Maka

-Hero... te diré un secreto… _that boy was me…-_

-¿ah?-

-te digo que ese niño era yo- la miro resentido pues ella tampoco lo entendía muy bien- me dejaron tan triste que practique día y noche el japonés, tanto practique que ahora las personas creen por mi forma de hablar que yo nací aquí en Japón y de hecho no me he molestado en negárselo a nadie, me siento orgulloso de mi gran logro, ni siquiera se nota mi acento Estado Unidense -

-¿en verdad tu idioma natal es el inglés? ¡Eres Increíble! Hablas tan bien el japonés…- ella jamás imaginaría eso si el mismo Kid no se lo hubiese contado- fue muy triste la historia de tu primer amor… ¿los otros también lo saben?- le preguntó refiriéndose a Black y Soul

-¡no!, te estoy diciendo mi secreto solo a ti y si se lo dices a alguien mas… I will kill you- la amenazó en broma haciendo que ella riera ya que eso si lo había entendido –dime ¿no crees que ahora somos mas cercanos?-

-si, lo somos- reconoció ella feliz de sentirse al fin "cercana" a alguien en ese lugar

-entonces, como somas mas cercanos dime "Kid"… que ese "Kid-kun" me pone de los nervios- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-¿eh?- Maka se sintió confundida, toda su vida había sido regañada por no usar los sufijos correspondientes y cuando al fin encontraba a alguien que le inspiraba cierto respeto este le pedía que no lo llamase con un sufijo ¡la vida era muy injusta!- pero…- Kid al escuchar el "pero" la miro haciendo un puchero

-ya que no me quieres decir Kid… deberíamos encontrar una forma mas especial para nombrarme -dijo poniendo una sonrías malévola- ¿Qué te parece… "querido"?- al ver la tierna expresión que ponía una sorprendida Maka no se resistió a bromear un poco mas- ¡Es una forma muy especial, así me dice mi mamá! Aunque claro, como eres un hombre se vería raro ¿no es así?- ella asintió desesperadamente- sin embargo si fueses una mujer… no imaginas lo feliz que me sentiría de que me llamases así… ¡pero ya que eso es imposible! Me conformaré con que me digas solo Kid ¡inténtalo!-

-bien… Kid- pronuncio resignada a no poder ganar esa guerra

-¡bien hecho!- la felicito revolviendo sus cabellos, luego cerro el botiquín e ingreso a la casa seguido por Maka- ya me robaron uno de mis secretos… debo ser mas cuidadoso- pensó preocupado pero sin perder la bonita sonrisa que tenía, no obstante ni él ni Maka se percataron de los ojitos que los observaban desde la ventana de la cocina

Black Star una expresión de horror dejo caer la manzana que estaba comiendo en ese momento-con Kid también… los ánimos son tan… "raros"- de la impresión su imaginación empezó a volar y él se sintió aun peor al imaginar otras escenas yaoi de "el nuevo integrante" tratando de seducir a sus amigos- ¡ahh! ¡Contrólate, no tiene sentido! ¡No puede ser!- gritando empezó a abofetearse repetidas veces pero su autoflagelación fue interrumpida

-¡Black!- Luego de entrar a la casa Maka sintió hambre así que fue a la cocina en busca de algún alimento pero en vez de ello encontró a un enloquecido Black y a una manzana que rodó hasta ella –se te ha caído esto- le sonrió recogiendo al manzana y acercándose a él para entregársela –toma- Black se sitio aterrado al imaginar que ahora trataba de seducirlo a él y aquello fue demasiado para su infantil mente

-no, no… por favor quédatela ¡te la regalo, simple mortal!- gritó y salio corriendo despavorido del lugar no soportando aquella situación

-¿eh? ¡Muchas gracias!-

En ese momento Soul estaba terminando de ponerse el pijama para irse a descansar, fue entonces que un dolor en su espalda lo hizo contraerse

-creo que no fue razonable el haber atrapado ese peso a esa altura- se quejo- sin embargo… ella debió lastimarse también-se recordó que una vez que él acabo de desquitar con ella su furia y frustración volvió la mirada y observo como la muchacha cojeaba-¿pero porque me preocupo? ¡Fue su culpa!…mañana será un mejor día- estaba seguro que Maka confesaría a shinigami-sama su secreto y abandonaría el grupo, así que sin mas se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir

Pero el motivo de su paz interior y alegría era motivo de tristeza para otra persona, Maka en ese momento con ojos llorosos observaba la manzana que minutos antes le había regalado Black y el vendaje que Kid le había hecho

-todos han sido tan amables conmigo… van ha estar muy decepcionados cuando confiese la verdad mañana- dejo la manzana en su escritorio y saco de un cajón la foto de su querido hermano- hermanito, lo siento- le dedico una triste sonrisa – quería proteger tu sueño y encontrar a mamá también ¡pero lo arruine todo! – En ese momento sintió que odiaba, su hermano estaría muy decepcionado cuando se enterase- ¿Por qué seré tan tonta, hermanito? ¿Sabes? La madre superiora me dijo que experimentara un mundo más grande, pero de alguna manera siento ¡que soy una total inútil en este mundo!… perdóname- sus lagrimas empezaron a correr por segunda vez en ese día, pues todo indicaba que mañana sería el final de este juego…

* * *

><p>¡wuiii! ¿Qué irá a pasar? ¿Será que en verdad ganó Soul? ¿Le robaran algún otro secreto a Kid? ¿Black dejara de imaginar escenas yaoi? ¿La suerte de Maka cambiará? ¿Dejaré de publicitar tan patéticamente el fic? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! ;D<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Respondiendo review's<span>**_

**Bluecitaa: **ohh yo no quiero hacer odiar a Soul, pero ¡es necesario! Aww y si aquí Kid es un galancito :3 ajaja las desgracias de Maka ¿es tan peligroso leer el fic de noche? xD ya te imagino despertando a medio mundo y me pasa lo mismo leyendo fics gracioso de noche, tengo a mi hermana gritando "¡cállate que mañana tengo examen!" todo el rato xD ¡me alegra que te exte gustando el fic amiga! ;D ioh y espero ver pronto tu fic :3

**Maka-Chan Evans: **¿me diste una hora y yo tarde medio mes? Soy un caso perdido x.x ¡lo lamento tanto! Aquí traje la conti y en verdad espero que te guste y con eso recompensar la espera ¡gracias por tu review!

**Kasumi-Keiko11: **siii! ¿Soy casi inolvidable? xD sii a partir de aquí es donde la cosa se pone buena :0 entonces gracias a tu ayuda lo decidí ¡Anya será la "mala malita" u.u y ya veras su próxima actuación ¡gracias por el review! Oye hace timee que no te encuentro en el FACE y como me hachearon mi otro correo ni allí te puedo encontrar u.u! bueno bye-bye K-chan ¡te quiero! :3

**yumary-chan 27: **ajaja pues respecto a quien es azusa verás, Maka al ser abandonada en un convento junto a su hermano fue criada por monjas y al crecer su hermano él se fue y ella se quedó allí para convertirse en monja, Azusa es la madre superiora del convento en el que creció y la mujer que fue prácticamente "una madre" para ella, por eso la quiere tanto :3 espero haber contestado de una forma entendible la pregunta xD ¡gracias por tu review! Y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado

**iru-chan loli dark: **si, Soul la hará sufrir xD y ya veras como Kid se desenvuelve en esta historia, como que este capitulo ya dio una idea de lo que él quiere "protegerla" y Black, bueno él piensa otra cosa de Maka x) ¡gracias pro tu review! Espero que el capitulo te haya agradado :9

**MirageNadha: **ajja la pobre Maka tiene una vida difícil, nada le slae bien, pero ya veras como esos dos descubridores se van desarrollando xD ¡Soul es un perver, tienes razon! Aunque… cualquiera piensa mal con esa situación xS jojo ¡espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo! ¡lamento la tardanza!

**Just Being Myself: **ajajaj ya descubrieron a Maka y lo de los querubines wouuu Maka lo vio todo de Black xD y si, soy mala aunque así me quieres xD ¡al fin actualicé luego de enfrentar al cabestrillo y a que el capitulo se me borrara Dx! Jajaja si, yo te daría tambien la mano de mi fic si te pudiese casar con él (y si tuviera pano por supuesto) me alegra que te este gustando y espero que este también sea de tu agrado! Por supuesto que esperaré ansiosa los nuevos caps de tus fic para betear :D ¡sabes que me encantan! Y espero que pronto regrese doña inspiración a ti popr que la ultima vez me dijiste que te tenia un poco abandonada D: ¡en fin, nos leemos luego friend !


	8. Capitulo VIII: Lo encontraste

_Hi people! How are you doing? xD este capitulo salio despues de lo esperada peor tengan en cuenta que me empiezo a acostumbrar a mi nueva rutina de vida (escuela, instituto, comida tres veces al día y a los ladridos de mi nuevo perro(?)) pero bueno a pesar de ir contra viento y amrea les traje el capitulo y este es un capitulo MUY especial pues apartird e aquí persiviremos un pequeño cambio en la personalidad de cierto jovencito xD ¡no doy mas spoilers y les dejo el fic!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are beautiful<strong>_

"Ciertas personas, en el afán de querer construir un mundo donde ningún daño externo los pueda lastimar, aumentan exageradamente sus defensas contra el exterior y dejan su interior desguarnecido."

**Capitulo VIII: Lo encontraste **

Un nuevo amanecer llegó y el astro rey iluminaba en lo alto con una fuerza mayor a lo normal haciendo que todo el país se despertara en un ambiente calido y agradable, sin embargo para Maka Albarn el frío y la oscuridad de la noche aun no habían pasado… todo lo contrario, este nuevo día tenía un aspecto lúgubre y ella sentada en la camioneta A. N. JELL no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a sus compañeros para ir al estudio… hoy era el "gran" día, hoy tenía que confesarle todo a shinigami-sama, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, no había sabido anda de Spirit desde que le confeso haber sido descubierta ¿la habría abandonado? Respiró hondo lamentándose internamente al ver aparecer a Kid y a Black…

-que pase lo que tenga que pasar…- susurró

Pero ahora dirijámonos a otro escenario, las afueras del estudio en donde muchas fans del grupo esperaban emocionadas pero sin hacer escándalos, ellas traían regalos con la esperanza de conseguir al menos un autógrafo de sus ídolos, los guardias estaban totalmente acostumbrados a esta rutina "los ídolos llegan y ellas se desordenan" sin embargo aquella mañana tenía a una fan bastante particular que se estaba empeñando en causar desorden desde que llegó y por mucho que se tratase de una mujer muy hermosa era su deber detenerla

-¡Blair tiene que entrar! ¿Porque no la deja pasar?- reclamaba indignada la pelimorado a los tres guardianes que le detenían el paso

-¡señorita, por favor deténgase!- trataba de detenerla uno de los encargados de la seguridad del estudio, esa mujer llevaba peleando y armando alboroto desde hace mas de una hora ¿Cuándo iba a cansarse?

-¡Blair esta aquí para ver a Hero Albarn! ¿Qué parte no pueden entender?- ya había sido bastante tiempo y estaba furiosa y cansada ¡ella necesitaba ver a su sobrino!

-¡señorita usted no puede entrar! pero… si en verdad quiere verlo espere allí afuera como las otras fans-

-esto no puede ser posible- resignada se fue a sentar junto al grupo de adolescentes, se sentía fuera de lugar teniendo veintisiete años y era incomodo estar insolando su cuidada piel ¡sin mencionar que estaba perdiendo tiempo de trabajo!- disculpa…- llamo a la mucha rubia que estaba sentada a su lado- ¿sabes cuanto tiempo aproximadamente debo esperar para ver a los A. N. JELL?-

-señorita ¿cree que es fácil verlos?- la regañó Liz, la mayor fan del grupo- ¡incluso si espera todo el día es muy difícil verlos!-

-¿¡todo el día!- grito alarmada- incluso sacrifique un día de trabajo por venir aquí… bueno, creo que debería en cierta forma estar feliz porque mi sobrino es famoso, tal y como mi hermano quería ser-sonriendo de forma nostálgica saco una fotografía de su bolso - él estará tan feliz cuando vea esta foto suya con su hermana y su papá- en la fotografía salía un hombre de aproximadamente veinte años sonriendo, sus gafas dejaban ver sus ojos de color verde opaco, él posaba alegre junto a sus dos pequeños hijos a los que tenia abrazados cada uno con un brazo… era un hermosa imagen familiar -¡mi pequeñito pronto te veré!- le sonrió al azulino cielo sobre ella

-ahora que he confesado todo… ¡me siento mucho mejor!- Spirit Albarn sonreía sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo, sintiéndose tan expuesto al ser descubierto el secreto de Maka, aquella mañana había decidido ir a la iglesia y confesarse, al haber pedido perdón y hecho una penitencia ya se sentía capaz de tomar una decisión APRA ayudar a la muchacha

-¡no me interesa si te sientes mejor o no!- fue regañado recibiendo una cachetada por parte de Kami- ahora, deberías ir a el estudio y confesárselo todo a Shinigami-sama-

-pero es que no puedo…-

-no me salgas con que no puedes, hasta se lo confesaste a un religioso ¿no? Además, ¿Qué vas a hacer con la muchachita? ¡No la puedes dejar sola con todo esto!- lo miró con reproche- tu celular tiene como treinta llamadas pérdidas de ella ¡debe estar muy asustada!-

-pero hace media hora que dejo de llamar- trató de excusarse- en estos momentos debe estar mas tranquila y ya hice una penitencia, estoy seguro que ella le rogara perdón a shinigami-sama en mi nombre ¡eso bastará!-

-claro, y él la perdonara inmediatamente ¿No?- Kami tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo frente al grupo de hermanas que acababa de pasar frente a ellos así que se limito a usar el sarcasmo y luego hacer una señal de la cruz frente a ellas como muestra de respeto

-por supuesto, él es católico y si sabe que ella será una monja como las que acaban de pasar deberá perdónala fácilmente-

-por cierto, hermana superiora- mientras Spirit iba siendo arrastrado de la oreja por una furiosa Kami conversaban las monjas que acaban de pasar frente a ellos, eran la madre superior Yumi Azusa con otra hermana- madre superiora, ¿en que parte de Tokio vive Maka? ¡Me encantaría ir a visitarla ya que estamos aquí!- la madre superiora sonrió y con una parsimoniosa voz respondió

-nuestra Maka salio a enfrentar al mundo, por ahora… dejemos que lo haga sola…-

Sola, si al medra superiora supiera que en realidad aquel día Maka se sentía mas "sola" que nunca, no tenía en nadie en quien apoyarse y un terror la inundaba junto con las ganas de llorar que hacían que quisiese saltar de aquella camioneta en movimiento y así lograr retrasar lo inevitable, en aquella camioneta reinaba un silencio sepulcral pues Maka estaba deprimida, Kid tenía sueño y Black estaba aburrido sin embargo su silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular

-¡Soul! ¿Qué ocurre?- fue el alegre saludo que le dio a su amigo Black

-¿todavía no pasado nada con Albarn?- fue la seca respuesta de Soul

-¿eh?- el muchacho se acerco un poco a Maka quien deprimida ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor al estar sumida en sus pensamientos- no, nada ha pasado ¿Soul, porque de pronto de preocupas por Hero? – basto solo ese comentario para lograr captar la atención de Kid

-por nada, nos vemos allá- corto el celular y lanzo el hand free de su celular hacia el asiento del copiloto con odio- ¿todavía no has dicho nada? Al parecer… vas a necesitar un incentivo- puso su sonrisa de tiburón y sus ojos reflejaron una luz de maldad, piso el acelerador y se dirigió a toda velocidad al estudio

Black por su parte solo miró confundido a Maka, pero aquella no fue la única mirada que tenía encima la muchacha, los dorados ojos de Kid también estaban sobre ella no obstante seguía sin notarlo, ella estaba ajena a la situación, pero en aquellos momentos era la dueña de los pensamientos de los tres de los jóvenes mas populares de Japón, luego de los tres llegaron al estudio en donde las fans se les abalanzaron y si lograron salir ilesos fue por la rápida acción de la seguridad

-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede?- Blair se había descuidado apenas un momento para ir al baño y en ese corto lapso de tiempo se había perdido la aparición de su "sobrino" -¡Hero! ¡Hero Albarn! ¡Soy Blair tu tía!- pero por mucho que gritó Maka no la escuchó -¡no puede ser! – empezó a lamentarse pero luego vio como las fans corrían detrás de uno de los trabajadores del estudio y empezaban a entregarle los regalos que eran para los chicos por lo que aprovecho la situación y haciendo uso de su belleza logro encandilar al joven y darle el sobre con la fotografía que recalco era para "Hero Albarn", y le pidió que le dijera que ella se iba a encontrar afuera esperándolo, el muchacho asintió y entro con todos los presentes hacia el edificio.

-disculpe- Maka al entrar al estudio se apresuro en buscar a Shinigami-sama pero se enteró que él no estaba en esos momentos así que fue a pedir información a su secretario- ¿Cuándo regresará Shinigami-sama?

-dijo que regresaría después de terminar unos asuntos importantes- fue la respuesta de su secretario, Ox Ford

-vera, sucede que… tengo que decirle algo en privado-

-en ese caso espéralo en su oficina-

-muchas gracias- Ox la vio irse y siguió separando los regalos que tenía para cada miembro, era muy pesado que se los encargasen a él fue entonces que vio un sobre rojo y recordó a la bella señorita –un momento ¡Hero, tengo algo para ti!-

-¿Por qué no ha salido todavía?- se quejaba muriendo de calor Blair cuando su celular empezó a sonar- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto al notar que era una de sus compañeras de trabajo- ¿¡que, que la esposa de un cliente fue a armar un escándalo y hay una batalla campal! ¡Voy para allá!- olvido absolutamente todo y empezó a correr desesperada hacia el lugar

Maka estaba sentada en la oficina de shinigami-sama cuando la puerta se abrió- ¡hey, Hero! ¡Vaya que caminas rápido tarde en alcanzarte!- fueron las palabras de Ox Ford- me dieron esto para ti, al parecer tienes tu primera fan ¡felicidades! – Maka se acercó y tomo el sobre gratamente sorprendida olvidando por un minuto su situación – ella dijo que te esperaría afuera, por si te interesa llevaba un vestido rojo-

- muchas gracias- Ox se retiró de la oficina a buscar a los otros tres muchachos y ella abrió el sobre – q-que es esto…-tartamudeo- esta foto… somos yo, mi hermano y mi padre- sorprendida razonó- eso quiere decir que quien entregó esta foto puede ser… ¡mi madre!- recordó lo que le había dicho Ox y con todas sus fuerzas se dirigió a la salida del estudio y al no medir su fuerza acabó chocando con alguien

-¡hey!- fue el reclamo de shinigami-sama- oh, eres Hero ¿de que querías hablar?-

-ah… eso… ¡se lo diré después!- hizo una reverencia y sin perder un minuto más continúo su camino dejando anonadado a shinigami-sama

-Hero debería irse…- fue el comentario que lanzó al aire Liz suspirando, pero no contó con que en menos de un minuto apareció frente a ella el mismísimo "Hero Albarn" -¿¡Hero!- exclamó sorprendida

-disculpa, ¿¡viste a una señora!- Liz la miro sin comprenderla- ¡llevaba un vestido rojo! Te lo ruego recuerda- con esa expresión logro conmoverla y sin saber ni porque acabo por decirle lo que sabía

-hace rato que se fue por la estación de trenes…- respondió aun sorprendida

-¡gracias!- Maka hizo una reverencia y corrió hacia su nuevo destino

Soul estaba a tan solo unos metros del estudio cuando vio a "la zona de peligros andante" correr hacia la estación de trenes chocando con cuanta persona se cruzaba, ¿estaba acaso tratando de huir? , Maka ignorando totalmente los pensamientos del muchacho seguía con su búsqueda se acercó a todas las mujeres que vestían de rojo, las cuales no fueron muchas, diciéndoles "Soy Maka Albarn" pero lo único que consiguió fueron miradas de sorpresa y hasta de molestia así que sin saber que mas hacer se salto la valla de ingreso al tren y empezó a buscar por entre los pasillos que daban a él a la mujer que le había dado al foto y fue una lastima pues ella no notó que en ese momento Blair entró corriendo al tren por detrás de ella, las puertas del tren se cerraron y Maka sintió como el corazón se le hacía pedazos ¡había estado tan cerca!

-ese no él de A. N, JELL?- fue el comentario que escucho a una muchacha pero poco o anda le importo, solo quería dejarse caer al suelo y ponerse a llorar no obstante alguien la tomo por la muñeca y empezó a arrastrarla

-¡si, son los de A. N. JELL! – fue entonces que levanto la vista y descubrió que estaba siendo arrastrada por el mismísimo Soul Evans

-¡tengo que buscar a alguien!- esta vez fue ella quien se libero de su agarre y le dijo esto enfrentándolo, sin contar claro con que en menos de un minuto habían sido rodeados por un grupo de muchachas que gritaban emocionadas

-¿quieres que se te tiren encima?- fue la pregunta que Soul le hizo en voz baja para que las muchacha no lo escuchasen ¿no verdad? ¡Vamos!- esta vez al tomarla por la muñeca no acepto un "no" por respuesta y a la fuerza la llevo al estudio, una vez allí se sintió aliviado de haber logrado sobrevivir a ese mar de muchachas enamoradas, así que se sentó a respirar un rato en una de las bancas del estudio siendo seguido por Maka

-la mujer que trajo esta foto y me encontró… podría ser mi mamá- Soul por primera vez le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía así que continúo- siento como si estuviera soñando, no me sentiré decepcionada incluso si no es mi mamá… con solo saber algo de ella estaría muy agradecida yo apenas había nacido cuando ella se fue… pero regresará ¡yo se que regresará!- fueron las palabras esperanzadas de Maka quien hizo una señal de la cruz a modo de agradecimiento a Dios

-entonces… ¿Qué harás?-

-¿eh?-

-incluso si esa mujer regresa al estudio a buscarte tu ya no estarás aquí, tu me prometiste que te irías de inmediato ¿recuerdas?-

-Soul, debo encontrar a mi madre…- Soul vio sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor y le bastó para sentir rechazo

-¡suficiente!- la calló- odio a las personas que hablan sobre su triste historia y anda lloriqueando-

-por favor, solo hasta que regrese déjeme quedarme- le rogó

-No, Maka Albarn, estas fuera y nada ha cambiado- fueron las ultimas palabras del muchacho que sin importarle los sentimientos de la chica la dejo allí y se dirigió al hotel en el que se hospedaba, por hoy había tenido bastante y eso que no había hecho nada además de hablar con esa chica, una vez que ingresó al hotel y camino por sus tranquilos pasillos sin contar con que se cruzaría con "ella"

-¿me evitas porque detestas verme? Entonces ¿Por qué sigues quedándote en este hotel aun sabiendo que me hospedo aquí?- las palabras de Medusa Gorgon hacia su propio hijo fueron dichas con ironía -¿no será que esperas encontrarte conmigo por casualidad, Soul?

-porque me sigo quedando aquí no es de tu incumbencia… pero me siento en la necesidad de aclarar que no es por ti, no te des tanta importancia- le dijo con una mascara de indiferencia a pesar del dolor que le causaba decir esto… el tan solo verla a ella le dolía

-en ese caso… olvídalo- Medusa volvió a burlarse de él siendo capaz de ver bajo la fachada que él trataba de colocar, al verla partir solo bajo la mirada respirando hondo, luego volteo y la vio irse con su asistente y sin desearlo vino un recuerdo a su mente

Flash Back

Un pequeño niño de aproximadamente ocho años estaba abrazado a un vídeo vhs* mientras se reproducía en el televisor, sus ojos carmesíes estaban inflamados por llorar, se acerco al televisor mirando a la entonces "cantante del momento" en su debut como actriz, Medusa Gorgon, acerco su manito hacia la pantalla quizás con la intención de sentirla mas cerca de él y al sentir el frío del aparato empezó a sollozar nuevamente

-Mamá…- pero su ahogado llanto era en vano, nadie lo escuchaba en aquella gigantesca casa vacía, él estaba solo… siempre había estado solo…

Fin de Flash Back

– ¿Por qué querría encontrarme con alguien que me abandonó?- susurró con rencor- es por eso que no puedo entenderte Albarn… eres tan patética…-

-entonces…- y hablando de Maka supuse que les interesaría saber que ocurrió en su importantísima conversación con shinigami-sama – tu dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que decirme ¿de que se trata?- fue la amable pregunta de él, aunque internamente tenía un mal presentimiento

-yo…- en la oficina de shinigami-sama había un gigantesco póster de cada uno de ellos al ser las estrellas mas reconocidas del estudio y no pudo evitar que sus ojos fuesen hasta el póster de líder A. N. JELL aunque se tratase de solo una imagen reflejaba bastante bien su aterradora frialdad fue entonces que tomo su decisión- ¡no me iré porque no pienso rendirme!-

-¿ah?-

-¡no me voy a rendir nunca más, yo me voy a quedar aquí!- dijo con una seguridad nada común en ella – hasta ahora sentía que estaba aquí en contra de mi voluntad porque de alguna forma me arrastraron hasta aquí… ¡pero ya no! Yo tengo una razón para estar aquí y aguantaré las consecuencias – gritó poniéndose de pie y luego corriendo fuera de la oficina dejando por segunda vez estupefacto shinigami-sama

-no entiendo a la juventud… me debo estar haciendo viejo…-

Soul tenía la costumbre de salir a correr cuando se sentía estresado por lo que en ese momento estaba corriendo por la parte exterior del hotel, la cual era bastante grande tenía gigantescos árboles y hasta una laguna de cincuenta metros, y cuando al fin sentía que podía pensar con la cabeza fría se le apareció corriendo al igual que él Maka provocando un choque entre ambos

-no me digas, estas aquí para rogarme de nuevo…- dijo con voz cansina poniéndose de pie pues el impacto había hecho que ambos aterricen en el suelo, esa muchacha lo tenía harto, destruía su paz interna, le traía malos recuerdos, ponía a prueba su paciencia y por si fuera poco también tenía la manía de causarle accidentes

-si- se puso de pie y le dijo con la misma decisión que le mostró a Shinigami-sama- estoy aquí para rogarle- aceptó sin rodeos- este es un asunto muy apremiante para mi-

-yo también tengo un deseo "apremiante" de conseguir librarme de ti- se burlo

-Soul, por favor ten esto- le acerco su mano y al abrir su puño Soul vio que había una pequeña cosa que brillaba

-¿Que es?-

-un anillo… la persona que nos crió nos dio a Hero y a mi uno igual- la madre superiora vino a su mente dándole fuerzas- dijo que tendríamos esto en lugar de papá y mamá, es la cosa mas preciada que tengo…-

-¿y?- le resto importancia sin inmutarse

-por favor, tómalo y confía en mi… es una garantía de que haré todo bien y no le causaré mas problemas ¡déjeme quedarme!-

-si soportas todo esto, ¿crees que podrás encontrar a tu mamá? –

-si busco con un corazón sincero ¡se que puedo encontrarla!- Maka vio esperanzada como Soul tomaba entre sus dedos el anillo, pero no se vio venir lo que ocurrió después-

-veamos entonces si eres capas de encontrar algo con ese corazón sincero que tienes- Maka vio sin poder creer como él lanzaba su anillo hacia la monumental laguna del hotel

-¡mi anillo!- horripilada corrió hacia la barandilla que rodeaba a la laguna con la esperaza de verlo pero fue inútil volteo a ver iracunda al muchacho que sin conmoverse caminó hacia ella

-al igual que tu madre te abandonó a ti el anillo se fue así que deberías rendirte e irte ahora renunciando a toda esta farsa – no supo de donde pero el sentimiento que la invadió hizo que se acercara a él lo golpeara en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas

-¡yo le dije que era lo más preciado que tenía!-

-¿viste? ¡Estas molesta porque sabes que no podrás encontrarlo!-

-¡lo encontraré!- le gritó rabiosa lanzándole una mirada asesina que lo hizo hasta cierto punto sentir intimidado

-¡inténtalo!- pero jamás lo dejaría ver – si de verdad lo encuentras confiaré en ti y te dejaré tranquila

-¡Lo voy a encontrar! ¡Te lo voy a demostrar!- fue lo último que escucho Soul antes de darse media vuelta e irse por donde vino, Maka desesperada se lanzó a la laguna en búsqueda de su anillo, en aquel momento eran las doce del medio día…

-¿encontrarlo?- susurró Soul una vez dentro de su habitación- se acabo, una ves que te abandonan…- dijo sintiendo que su sangre hervía pues hablaba por experiencia propia- Maka, te estoy enseñando algo que te va a ahorrar mucho dolor y decepción ya que al parecer tu sola no has querido aprender… una vez que te abandonan , se acabó-

Seis de la tarde y Maka seguía con s infructuosa búsqueda, le dolían las rodillas y estaba cansada pero no podía rendirse, había mucho en juego… su valioso anillo y la oportunidad de encontrar a su madre -¡puedo encontrarlo!- se dijo y siguió recorriendo con sus manos entre las grandes rocas decorativas

Nueve de la noche, no había mejora alguna y hacía frío, tanto que hasta le dolían los huesos por lo que tropezaba de vez en cuando, ya no era capaz de sentir sus manos y ya no había luz por lo que tenía que forzar su vista cuanto podía con la esperanza de conseguir encontrar su anillo- ¡lo encontraré!- a pesar de que empezó a estornudar no paró

-¡eres tan tonta! - dijo Soul observándola escondido -¿en verdad piensas encontrarlo?- en ese momento sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de Maka, no lo había tirado, solo le había hecho creer eso-¡nunca lo encontrarás, ríndete!-

Once de la mañana del día siguiente, Soul acababa de despertar, quizás era su conciencia pero no había podido descansar bien…

-no puede ser… ya debe haberse rendido- trató de auto convencerse- si, ya debe haberse ido- se puso de pie y ni bien se coloco su ropa deportiva se dirigió a la laguna del hotel, allí no la vio así que sonrió sintiéndose vencedor pero no contó con que ella salio de detrás de una roca cojeando

-no puede ser…- abrió sus ojos cuanto pudo al verla, corrió hasta la barandilla y vio su rostro pálido, sus labios morados por el frío, su ropa mojada, sus ojeras por el cansancio y sin embargo no paraba de buscar ni por un segundo

- sal de allí ¡basta ya!- le gritó pero ella lo ignoro completamente- detente… el anillo, esta aquí- Maka volteo y vio a su preciado anillo siendo sostenido pro Soul por lo que se apresuró en salir de la laguna y acercarse a él- si, eres firme y genial, fue suficiente- dijo a modo de aceptar que perdió ante ella tomó la mano que sujetaba el anillo y él esperó lo peor pues sabía que merecía ser golpeado por ella a mas no poder, había sido un maldito con ella

-¡lo encontré!- sonrió con ganas de llorar pero aliviada- como no confías en mi lo escondiste pero yo lo encontré- dijo sintiéndose feliz y victoriosa derritiendo con aquella expresión de ternura el frío que rodeaba el corazón de Soul

-si, lo has encontrado…- Maka tomo el anillo entre sus dedos y por poco le da una bofetada con el otro brazo, solo que él logro esquivarlo

-¿Qué demonios…?- logró esquivar el primero, pero no pensó que el segundo ataque vendría en forma de abrazo, si, ella lo rodeo con su mojado cuerpo riendo a la vez que sollozaba

-gracias Soul- por mucho que él luchó para librarse del abrazo de esa chica, ella había resultado ser peor que un cangrejo, no lo iba a soltar simplemente aunque muchos otros huéspedes del hotel y trabajadores que estaban por allí los mirasen curiosos así que Soul se limito a dejarla abrazarlo, aunque nunca lo aceptaría, sentía una sensación tan calida en el pecho en ese momento… era como si su corazón empezase a volver a funcionar…

* * *

><p>aquí ya notamos que Makita va entrando de a poquitos en el corazoncito del grupo y eso que estos tres son tan distintos… pero bueno, ella ya tiene el completo apoyo de Kid, se acaba de ganar a lagrimas y esfuerzo el apoyo (prácticamente obligado) de Soul ¡solo falta Black! Asi que si quieren saber que pasara no se pierdan el próximo cap.<p>

Respondiendo review's:

**Bell-Star: **ajaja tu tienes mucha razón, Soul no tiene nada de tacto con las personas (mas aun si eres Maka Albarn) aww me alegra que te haya gustado la frase (siempre me esmero en buscar una que vaya de acuerdo al capitulo y nadie parece leerlas ajaja) jojo Black saliendo de la ducha *¬* y al parecer ese conductor no entendía de reglas de transito ni nada D: espero que este cap te haya gustado ¡muchas gracias por el review! Ah! Y estoy atenta para cualquier actulizacion de V.E.M.A

**Maka-Chan Evans: **:D Yes, I know soy una mala persona ajaja pero por favor perdóname *_* (salgo vestida de mariachi y cantándote la canción "perdóname" (¿?) ) aww si Kid es una cosita tan adorable *_* y Black es Black, él es único para malinterpretar cosas! Muchas gracias pro el review espero que te guste el cap

**yumary-chan 27: **las escritoras somos malas *_* dejamos a la gente con la intriga y tardamos en actualizar buajajajjaja *risa malévola* nahh siendo sincera no es a posta es solo que el time no rinde! ._. a veces desearía que el día tuviera mas horas x( wouw ¿a tu prima también le gusta el fic? ¡COOL! Me siento querida :'3 ajja respecto a su madures… yo y mi hermana de 23 aun cantamos el OP de "phineas y ferb" xD (no es algo que me enorgullezca pero bueno…) ajjaja si el secreto ay no tan secreto de Maka es ahora de dominio publico (Kid, Soul, Spirit, Kami y hasta parece que Asuza xD) y ay veras como Soul empieza a cambiar de poquitos con ella (esto fue mucha amabilidad párale, y de para su personaje va la frase que coloque al inicio :3) ¡gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Bluecitaa: **aww yo soy al revés, tú los levantas en cambio yo no los dejo dormir. Sii mi Soul no es un pan de Dios pero como trate de mostrar en este caso él fue criado con una frialdad pero tan hiriente que se volvió así, un ser poco afectivo, rencoroso y al cual poco o nada le importan los demás y no porque así lo quiera sino porque no aprendió otra forma de vivir D: ajaj Black es una cosa impresionante pues solo él podría malinterpretar algo así ¡pero dejémoslo vivir en la ignorancia un tiempo mas ;D) aunque creo que dbee leer mucho yaoi para tener una mente así ajaja y como te dije por mp haré caso a tu sabio consejo *_* ¡muchas gracias por tu review amiga! ¡éxitos con tu fic y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**atram de elric otaku: **tal y como lo vez ¡hice otro cap! Gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual que el otro

_**Gracias a tods por escribirme querid lector :D I love you so much**_


	9. Capitulo IX: Hada malvada

Holaaaaaaaaaaa ¡oh my good! Esta vez si que he tardado ¿no es así? ¡Lo siento tanto! Pero ay saben, la vida es complicada… ¡yo soy complicada! En fin hoy les he traído un capi súper especial ¿Por qué? Por dos sucesos super importantes

-¡el primero es que ya vemos a nuestro Soul botar esa cáscara de maldad! (al menos un poquito de esa cáscara)

-el segundo suceso súper importante es ¡apareció la mala del cuento! Oh si, Anya Hepburn (un personajes de Soul Ester not contra el cual no tengo nada personal… es solo que ella reunía las condiciones necesarias tanto físicas como psicológicas) y como verán las cosas van normalitas por ahora, este capi no tuvo un final que digamos "muy espectacular" pero es que ya era bastante largo y dije "ahí queda por hoy" pero al menos me quedo satisfecha con este cap ¡el cual espero que les guste!

**Un saludo muy especial para le gente de chile que se están pasando momentos difíciles gracias nuestra madre naturaleza ¡vamos hermanos fuerzas! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are beautiful<strong>_

"Las falsas apariencias son como los edificios, tarde o temprano se derrumban y se descubre el verdadero ser."

**Capitulo IX: Hada malvada**

-¿¡podrías hacer un poco menos de ruido! - Habiendo transcurrido unos minutos luego de que Maka soltase a Soul, este decidió llevarla a su cuarto en el hotel para que tomase una ducha y así no se resfriase, porque muy en el fondo el sentido de la culpabilidad estaba prénsenle, por lo que en ese momento Maka se encontraba en la bañera tomando una relajante ducha en el jacuzzi del muchacho, mientras que él trataba de callarla porque estaba harto de escucharla reír de buena gana y cantar como si de una niña se tratase.

-por cierto, deje ropa allí adentro para que te la pusieras-

- la he visto, ¡muchas gracias Soul!... en verdad muchas gracias-

Después de tomar el baño Maka se puso la ropa que le había dado el líder, le quedaba grande pero no tenía opción ya que no traía más ropa y la suya estaba empapada.

-¿nos vamos?-le preguntó Soul terminando de ordenar sus maletas

-¿en verdad volverás conmigo a la casa?- preguntó emocionada Maka al notar como sus problemas empezaban a solucionarse

-si, siento como si estuviera corriendo hacia la pista de accidentes andante a 240 Km. /h- confesó algo preocupado – pero ya no soporto estar aquí – el burlón rostro de Medusa pasó fugaz por su mente y a Maka el tono de voz de Soul le sonó a resentimiento pero no le tomo importancia pues ese muchacho era difícil de comprender…

Al llegar a casa Maka se sentía renovada y con tal alegría que se fue a jugar un rato con Excalibur, fue allí donde se volvió a encontrar con cierto albino

-hola Soul- lo saludo una Maka enérgica y muy sonriente

-Maka ¿estas feliz?- le preguntó en un tono de voz neutral

-¡si! Y pienso hace mi mejor esfuerzo para ser útil- contestó alzando un puño en señal de decisión

-¡Me encanta esa actitud tuya!- dijo burlón- oh ¿sabes que tenemos una filmación hoy?

-si, filmaremos un video para el festival de Asia ¡te demostraré que no fue un error aceptarme!-

-bien…- afirmo con la cabeza y empezó a retirarse de la terraza- oh cierto ¿sabes que la filmación será en una piscina?-le dijo sonriéndole con malicia

-¿¡una piscina!- Maka no podía creerlo, acababa de salir de un lío y entraba a otro en menos de un día

-si, una piscina- repitió satisfecho –allí te veré hacer tu mayor esfuerzo- un sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro -mientras ingresaba a su casa

-si es un piscina… ¡¿y si tengo que usar traje de baño de una pieza como los hombres? – una aterrorizada Maka se cubrió por acto de reflejo el pecho -¡¿Por qué, Dios mió?

-¡Gracias señor!- Maka jamás habría imaginado que una hora después de conversar con Soul habría estado saltando en un pie con una gran sonrisa y agradeciendo a Dios -¡filmaremos completamente vestidos!- les gritó a sus no tan animados compañeros de banda ganándose una mirada de desprecio por Soul, una de diversión por parte de Kid y una de confusión de Black -¡mírame Soul!- alegre decidió jugar un poco con la paciencia del líder provocando sorpresa en los otros dos chicos

-¿listos muchachos?- le preguntó el director- esta es su primera grabación desde el ingreso del nuevo miembro por lo que para representar un nuevo comienzo el concepto es: "Todos ustedes saliendo del agua"- les comento muy emocionado por el gran nombre que inventó provocando que los A. N. JELL lo miraran con lastima -¡vamos a filmar así que por favor ingresen al agua!- los cuatro entraron a la piscina con ayuda de los asistentes - lo que harán es sumergirse y salir de la piscina volteando a la cámara, así como si acabaran de nacer, como si fueran unos bebes tiernos saliendo del agua, como si…-

-¡ya quiero grabar, estas aburriendo a tu Dios simple mortal!- fue el reclamo de Black a quien poco o nada le importaba la filosofía del video

-bueno, ¡luces, cámara, acción!-

Los 4 chicos se sumergieron al agua y uno por uno salía haciendo lo que el director les decía, pero Maka por mas que quería salir con una cara tierna no podía pues el agua se le metía a la nariz y ponía cara de estarse ahogando, tuvieron que hacer la toma mas de 5 veces por su culpa, hasta el punto de fastidiar al director por lo que este decidió hacerla practicar individualmente sacando a los otros tres muchachos

-¡no, no, no!-gritaba por enésima vez el director- ¡es horrible! ¡Mancillas el arte del lente de esa cámara!- gritaba el director- ¡basta! Tomate un descanso- Maka salio de la piscina sintiéndose muy mal, ella había prometido ser útil y no era capaz ni siquiera de salir de una piscina poniendo una expresión de paz, temblando de frió fue ayudada por uno de los asistentes que le dio una toalla para que se secara, ya con la toalla en el cuello se dirigió a una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí para respirar tranquila

-toma esto- Maka levantó la mirada y se encontró con Kid ofreciéndole una taza con leche caliente- no vamos a poder cenar por acabar la grabación en el tiempo que se tiene rentada la piscina…- le explico

-¡Kid- le sonrió muy agradecida pues era justo lo que necesitaba, ese muchacho era un gran persona- muchas gracias y lamento todo esto… soy un desastre- bajo la mirada haciendo que Kid se sintiese mal por ella

-no te preocupes, la primera grabación de todos es difícil- la consoló mirándola con sus grandes orbes doradas- Estas nervioso, cometes errores… y como te regañan una y otra vez ¡te ponen aun mas nervioso!-

-entonces… ¿también te paso lo mismo la primera vez?-

-mi primera filmación… recuerdo que se suponía que bebiera vino sosteniendo la copa bien…-

-de seguro te salió mucho mejor que mi escena en la piscina-

-te equivocas, el director me dijo: "Death the Kid. Siguiente, una toma"… eso significaba que la cámara se enfocaría en mí… pero yo lo entendí como si debería bebérmelo en "Una toma"-

-¿eh?-

-me lo bebí todo… de un solo sorbo…- Maka rio ante tal anecdótica historia sintiéndose mas comprendida y apoyada- ¡vaya!, me haz robado otro secreto y eso me preocupa… pero al mismo tiempo me siento feliz de notar que estamos "mas cerca" cada vez

-si, "cada vez mas cerca"-dijo la chica sonriéndole a lo que él le despeino el cabello amigablemente y luego se retiró sintiéndose extraño pues esa muchachita tenia un extraño efecto en él

-Kid solo esta siendo amable- escondido detrás de una columna cierto peli azul empezaba a cachetearse perturbado por la escena presenciada- ¿porque piensas mal de una persona amable? ¡Black Star eres una mala persona! –Se decía señalándose acusadoramente -¡malo!-

-¡todos a escena, vamos a intentarlo otra vez!- los cuatro se pusieron de pie y fueron hacia la piscina, Maka sintiendo mas confianza luego de hablar con Kid decida empezó a correr hasta la piscina pero en ese momento se cruzó en su camino Soul y en un intento desesperado por esquivarlo cayó al agua

-ella es definitivamente una pista de accidentes andante… esta es la segunda vez que casi me mata… debo tener cuidado…- se repitió Soul mirándola con desconfianza pues un detalle que todos desconocían es que el muchacho no sabía nadar…

Aquel duro día de trabajo terminó muy entrada la noche, Maka estaba muy contenta de que la escena hubiera salido a la perfección y con un poco de suerte logró escabullirse fuera de los vestidores a los que otros miembros del staff "amablemente" la arrastraron, definitivamente no quería repetir una escena similar a la que tuvo con Black en las duchas hace unos días, así que llevo su ropa para cambiarse al lado de la piscina aprovechando que ya nadie estaba por los alrededores. Soul por su parte estaba muy relajado pues ya todo había terminado, instintivamente sus ojos buscaron al peligro andante pero al no encontrarla supuso había hallado un mejor lugar para cambiarse. Por otra parte Kid buscaba con la mirada al igual que Soul a Maka pues esa muchachita solía meterse en problemas

-hey, disculpa ¿has visto a Hero?- realmente preocupado le preguntó a uno de los del staff

-lo vi hace un rato entrar pero no esta por aquí, supongo que ya se fue…-

-ya veo, muchas gracias- era imposible que ella hubiese entrado a cambiarse aquí con todos ellos presentes, con un muy mal presentimiento invadiéndolo decidió salir a buscarla pero alguien lo sujetó del brazo

-Kid, tenemos que hablar-

-¿Sobre que Black? ¿No puedes esperar a que lleguemos a la casa?-le dijo Kid con una sonrisa tratando de disimular su prisa y preocupación

-no, tiene que ser ahora…-

No sabía que quería Black pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo dejaría ir sin hablar con él, Kid tragó saliva esperando que su mal presentimiento fuera infundado

-Harvard ¿Dónde están los reflectores?- preguntó Kilik siendo el encargado de mantenimiento debía revisar que todo el equipo este completo

-¿no están allí?- el susodicho se acercó a revisar y efectivamente no hallaron los reflectores-mmm supongo que debe haberse quedado en la piscina- dijo tratando de recordar

-¡vamos a buscarlo ahora mismo antes que el director se de cuenta!- los dos muchachos corrieron en búsqueda del articulo extraviado

-esto no puede ser posible- Soul preocupado imaginó que la muchacha se hallaría allí y algo dentro de él se encendió desconectando su cerebro y obligando a su cuerpo a correr hacia al piscina

Mientras tanto allí se encontraba la pelinegra en un rincón, tratando de cambiarse la ropa mojada que llevaba, las luces estaban apagadas y eso le ayudaban a que no se viera, se quito la camisa empapada que traía y la exprimió, aun llevaba puesta la venda que sujetaba sus pechos pero aunque estuviese mojada solo se la podía quitar en casa, cuando iba a ponerse la playera limpia se prendieron inesperadamente las luces y escucho voces que se acercaban, ella se asusto y empezó a desesperarse, aterrada buscó la playera pero al no encontrarla la adrenalina de su cuerpo se disparó y en un último y desesperado intento por no ser descubierta se lanzó a la piscina para esconderse

-Soul ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Kilik al ver al vocalista alcanzarlos

-yo…- ¿y ahora que les decía? Él no había pensado en una excusa y nada de lo que le venía a la mente sonaba convincente

-¡nos has venido a ayudar a buscar!- se alegró ilusamente Harvard- ¡eres tan buena persona!- Soul solo río nervioso y asintió…

La rubia estaba aguantando la respiración cuanto podía, ya eran las de treinta segundos los que llevaba allí adentro y le empezaba a faltar el oxigeno pero ella no se daba por vencida fácilmente y en un momento como este lo único en lo que podía arrimarse era su fuerza de voluntad

Soul preocupado buscó a la muchacha y sin querer tropezó con ropa mojada que estaba en un rincón, al ver eso sospechó que era de Maka y también pudo observar que todavía estaba la ropa limpia ahí, no había que ser un genio para suponer que se había escondido, lo extraño es que en ese lugar no habían escondites visibles, a no ser que… sus ojos rojos de pronto captaron burbujas saliendo del centro de la piscina, ¡ese chica no podía estar allí! Era mas de un minuto lo que estaban tardando los del staff… eso no era humanamente posible

-¿cuanto tiempo mas aguantaras?-se pregunto el viendo su reloj- ahora ya no es tan simple… tu vida o tu secreto- aterrado recordó la terquedad de esa chica y sintiéndose impotente tenía ganas de ir patear a esos dos chicos hasta que se largaran

-¡lo encontré, lo encontré!-gritó Kilik

- A la otra ten mas cuidado ¡o acabaran descontándotelo!-

-Soul, no te preocupes porque ya lo encontramos, gracias por tu ayda-

-de nada yo… creo que me quedare aquí un rato- los muchachos salieron y él esperó a que ella nadara hasta la superficie

-listo Albarn, ya se fueron… ¡Albarn! ¡Maka!- la llamaba alterado el peliblanco al ver que no salía

Maka había dado todo de si por lo que sus pulmones ya no aguantaban más, su vista se empezaba a nublar y su pecho le dolía- ¡soy una inútil! Ni siquiera esto pude aguantar… lo lamento tanto hermanito he perdido la batalla y creo que este es mi fin… madre superiora, debo estar en el cielo pues veo un hermoso ángel acercarse a mi…- la muchacha ya estaba cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que "el ángel" tomaba su mano y la arrastraba hasta la superficie y fue el impulso que necesitó ella para por si misma nadar, con fuerza pataleo hasta salir de la piscina, con torpeza salió de la piscina y se sentó

-¡estuvo tan cerca!- celebró – que bueno que nadie me descubrió… ahora que lo pienso mi suerte esta cambiando ¡si hasta un ángel vino a salvarme ¡- algo en su cerebro hizo "clic" en ese momento al recordar "al ángel"- … ese ángel… tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos…- horrorizada volteo la mirada hacia la piscina y de la nada floto un cuerpo inconsciente a la superficie

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

_Minutos después… _

Soul salía en una camilla hacia la ambulancia que lo llevaría al hospital, todo el staff y el grupo lo seguía como en una procesión, Maka angustiada al verlo en ese estado tomaba fuertemente su mano, Soul abrió sus ojos recobrando la conciencia

-¡Soul!- lo llamó mas tranquila Maka, sonriéndole a su salvador

-Albarn…- Soul débilmente tomó su mano… y la quito de la forma mas brusca que su debilidad le permitío y luego de lanzarle una mirada de desprecio volvió a caer desmayado

A la mañana siguiente en el hospital miles de fans llevaban pancartas y gritando decían "Gracias a nuestro salvador Hero Albarn" y "Recupérate Soul Evans" gritaban agradecidas a la vez que le daban ánimos a Soul para que se recuperase pronto

-"¿salvador?" ¡Ja! ¿Quien salvo a quien?-se quejaba Soul al ver por la ventana las pancartas de sus fans

_Flash Back (punto de vista de Soul)_

_-de nada yo… creo que me quedare aquí un rato- los muchachos salieron y él esperó a que ella nadara hasta la superficie_

_-listo Albarn, ya se fueron… ¡Albarn! ¡Maka!- la llamaba alterado el peliblanco al ver que no salía, horrorizado y sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos se lanzó al agua, una vez allí empezó a patalear y a mover los brazos desesperadamente al ver a la muchacha, en un intento desesperado por alcanzarla, le problema era que él no sabía andar y eso lo hacía lento y torpe en aquel terreno pero aun así logro su cometido y tomo la mano de Maka sacudiéndola, aterrado notó que ella tenía los ojos cerrados aparentando estar desmayada, sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando la joven reaccionó y lo observó, de un momento a otro la vio moverse descontrolada y con todas sus fuerzas ella nadó hasta la superficie sin querer dándole a él un golpe en el estomago haciendo que soltase el poco aire que tenía_

_-Albarn, eres una…- fue entonces que perdió la conciencia minutos después despertando en una ambulancia con esa desagradecida muchacha tomando su mano ¿se podía se mas hipócrita?... ella era un problema en su vida del que al parecer en un buen tiempo no podría librarse…_

_Fin de Flash Back (punto de vista de Soul)_

-¡Soul esto fue genial!-dijo Shinigami-sama entusiasmado pero su emoción fue apagada por la mirada de asesino serial que le lanzó Soul- bueno, no estuvo genial, se que pasaste por un mal momento pero lo bueno es que no paso a mayores ¡y esto hizo que Hero fuera ya aceptado por las fans! -le dijo dándole unas palmaditas al chico que hacia una mueca de molestia- ¡muchacho alégrate o arrugaras ese comercial rostro que tienes!

-¡no me alegro!- gritó alistando sus maletas- ¿y porque Kid, Albarn y Black me mandaron todas estas cosas? ¡Ni que fuera a quedarme aquí por todo el año! -dijo agarrando sus siete maletas para retirarse de ahí pero fue detenido por Shinigami-sama

-yo creo que deberías quedarte un tiempo más para darle más dramatismo al asunto…-

.no!, no soporto los hospitales y menos su comida, ¡me largo!-le interrumpió el chico

-pero…es que hay muchos reporteros allá afuera es mejor que te esperes un poco- trataba de calmarlo

-¿Llamaste reporteros?... ¿¡acaso quieres que me disculpe en TV con el mocoso por "haberme salvado"! Porque si eso quieres créeme que jamás lo hare ¡tengo dignidad!…-

-¡calma, calma!, yo no llame a la televisión, lo que pasa es que en este hospital esta grabando un programa la actriz Anya Hepburn, es tan querida por la gente que la hacen llamar "hada nacional"-lo interrumpió Shinigami-sama

-Anya Hepburn... ¡No me importa si esta ella o el ministro, yo me largo!-y sin oír los llamados de su presidente salió dando un portazo.

En una sala donde se encontraban los niños con cáncer y los enfermos terminales, se encontraba una chica hermosa, de larga cabellera rubia poseedora de unos ojos infantiles que en ese momento reflejaban tristeza al ver a uno de los niños

-te vas a poner bien, amiguito- le decía la chica al pequeño que estaba en la cama- ¡te recuperaras y volverás a jugar como antes!- sollozaba tratando de darle ánimos

El camarógrafo y el productor grababan cada momento, también se encontraba el reportero Justin Law quien no perdía la oportunidad para tomarle fotos a la chica

La jovencita empezó a sollozar y se le salieron las lágrimas que ya no podía contener, así que disculpándose con el staff salió de la habitación cubriéndose el rostro, seguida del flash de las cámaras, la chica siguió caminando hasta llegar al estacionamiento, volteo hacia atrás para ver si alguien la seguía y cuando se cercioro que no había nadie, limpio sus lagrimas falsas y camino hacia su camioneta con aire de superioridad

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y bajando el espejo retrovisor observó sus ojos rojos de las lágrimas que acaba de sacar.

- ¡llorar es tan complicado!, se me correrá el maquillaje-se quejó al verse, al notar que había alguien sentado atrás pensó que se trataría de su manager -por favor, ya no quiero regresar allá , diles que no pude parar de llorar o invéntate algo.. Estoy cansada ¡y espero que esa enfermedad no sea contagiosa! No pude usar cubre bocas ni guantes porque se suponía que tenia que ser buena persona… ¿¡creen que el hada nacional no se enferma! En fin, pásame un pañuelo-

De repente sintió como le tiraban por la cabeza la cajita de cleenex, sintiéndose agredida dio un gritito y volteo enfadada fue entonces cuando vio que no era el manager quien se encontraba ahí

-¿que estas haciendo aquí?- ella reconoció ese rostro rápidamente, frente a ella estaba el líder de los A. N. JELL Soul Evans

-¡oh! Creo que me he equivocado de camioneta-dijo mirando el interior de la camioneta detenidamente- como el color es el mismo pensé que era la mía-rió nerviosa- lo siento… pero…tu eres Soul Evans ¿verdad? yo soy una gran fan de A. N. JELL-le comento sonriéndole con voz melosa- sabes quién soy ¿no es así?

-si -dijo con indiferencia, la jovencita sonrió y se acomodo el cabello pero su sonrisa se esfumo al escuchar la burla del muchacho – ¿hada nacional? ¡Qué hada! Si tan difícil es ser buena, ¿por qué esforzarse en fingir serlo?-dijo haciendo una mueca de burla.

La chica se avergonzó pero cambio su actitud melosa por su personalidad verdadera-escuchaste todo no?, bueno entonces no tendré que fingir contigo-dijo cambiando por completo su mirada y voz-si, no soy un hada, así como tu tampoco eres un ángel pero nos dedicamos, a ser "buenos" delante de los demás ¿ no?-dijo la chica agarrando unos pañuelos y limpiándose los ojos y la nariz-así que lo dejaremos pasar ¿vale?- la joven tiro los papeles y dando una sonrisa falsa abrió la puerta para irse

-¡espera!-dijo el muchacho cuando vio que la chica tenía intenciones de irse

-¿qué? ¿No me digas que te has decepcionado porque me iré? Por cierto era mentira eso de ser fan tuya ¿o acaso tu eres mi fan y quieres que te de un autógrafo?-le dijo soberbiamente.

-nada de eso hada malvada, lo que quiero es que agarres tus papeles llenos de fluidos tuyos y te los lleves, ¡ah! Y por favor deja la puerta abierta que no soporto el olor de tu perfume-dijo el peli blanco haciendo una cara de asco.

Anya no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¡jamás se había sentido tan humillada! así que tomando los papeles salió indignada de ahí- ¡¿que se cree ese! ¿" Hada malvada"? Pero eso no se quedara así, ¡me las pagara!-dijo tirando los papeles en el piso y pisándolos furiosamente.

-¿señorita Anya, Ya se encuentra mejor? Porque la están esperando para las entrevistas -dijo Justin que había salido a buscarla.

La chica solo le dirigió una falsa sonrisa al reportero y le dijo que iría enseguida, adelantándose para no escuchar los molestos comentarios del reportero, Éste no se quedo atrás y le tomaba fotos en cada paso que ella daba, el reportero volteo a ver de donde había salido la chica y vio que la camioneta se dirigía a la salida y en la parte de atrás del vehiculo se dio cuenta que tenia grabado el nombre del grupo "A. N.J ELL"

-¿A. N. JELL?-se preguntó- ¿porque salió de la camioneta de ellos?...- sonrió maliciosamente al pensar que sería una gran noticia

En la casa de los muchachos se encontraba una pelinegra preocupada por su líder, sentada en la banquita del patio no paraba de pensar si el chico se encontraría bien.

-¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Soul?-le gritó de la nada Black apuntándola con una manguera de agua.

-¡yo no le hice nada!-le respondió Maka

-¡Mentira!-gritó nuevamente Black-si no me lo dices ¡disparo!-dijo apuntándola más de cerca

-por favor ¡no dispares!-dijo la chica con las manos levantadas pero el joven la ignoro y abriendo la llave la empapo con el agua a toda presión-¡detente!- Maka salió corriendo con el peli azul disparándole en la espalda-¡Black por favor! ¡No le hice nada lo juro!-decía tratando de evitar que el chico la siguiera mojando.

Black la observo y se quedo ensimismado pues "Hero" se veía lindo con el pelo mojado y tratando de evitar el ataque, de pronto sintió que alguien le disparaba a él también con una manguera haciéndolo caer por la presión del agua.

-¡Kid! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-gritó- Black al ver al pelinegro riéndose de su estado

-¡Hero, metete a la casa, rápido!-

-¡gracias, Kid! –dijo Maka apresurándose en entrar

-¿¡porque me has mojado y defendido a ese chico! Yo… ¡ahhhh!-dijo otra vez Black ya que Kid le volvió a dar con el agua haciéndolo caer de nuevo

-Hero no quiere decirte nada así que no debes presionarlo-dijo el pelinegro que seguía apuntando al baterista-pronto será su primera presentación así que no debe pillar un resfriado, tu también deberías ir a cambiarte-dijo divertido Kid dejando a Black tirado furioso por haber sido "traicionado" por un simple mortal

En la cocina se encontraba la rubia tratando de exprimir su sudadera mojada, cuando sintió que su compañero aparecía atrás de ella y le secaba el cabello con una toalla-gracias Kid-dijo tímidamente

-creo que tu y el agua no se llevan bien ¿eh?-dijo-pero yo también siento curiosidad… ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Tuvieron otra discusión Soul y tú? ¿Porque él se cayó en la piscina?-le pregunto viéndola los ojos.

-pues…lo que paso fue que...-

-me resbale-dijo Soul que entraba a la cocina en ese momento

-¿en serio?-pregunto incrédulo el guitarrista viendo a su compañero recién llegado.

-¡Soul!-Maka al verlo se dirigió a el para ver si se encontraba bien pero el chico hizo un ademan que se detuviera y fulminándola con la mirada hizo que se apartara

-así es…me resbale accidentalmente y Albarn que pasaba por ahí lo vio y llamo a todos-dijo molesto frunciendo el entrecejo-¿por? ¿Hay algún problema?-dijo mirando a su compañero seriamente.

-no, por nada, menos mal que no paso a mayores-dijo sonriéndole

Maka lo miro aliviada pues se dio cuenta que su líder se encontraba bien y aparte de eso no había comentado nada de lo de anoche así que se fue hacia él para agradecerle pero Soul ya iba subiendo las escaleras, por lo que se apresuro a seguirlo

-¿Soul cometió un error y lo aceptó?-se pregunto Kid dudoso-eso es muy raro

El líder al llegar a su habitación vio que en la mesita de su escritorio estaba una charola con comida-¿que es esto?-se pregunto al levantar la tapadera de uno de los tazones.

- es comida que le prepare-dijo Maka asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿ah? ¿Comida hecha por ti? El chico miró la charola desconfiado-... ¿pero qué es?-dijo incrédulo

-pues son un guisado y lo otro es un te de hierbas-comento la chica tímidamente

-¿qué es qué?-

-¿puedo pasar para explicarle?-pregunto la chica a lo que él dudo unos segundos para después hacerle señas de que podía pasar. La chica entro rápidamente a la habitación y le explico que era cada cosa. Soul se sentó y pues como no había comido nada en el hospital porque le desagradaba la comida de ahí, se dispuso a comer lo que le había preparado la joven, pero al tomar la cuchara y ver el primer bocado del guiso se dio cuenta que tenía camarones y dejo la comida con desagrado.

-¿esto contiene mariscos?-pregunto irritado el chico

-sí, es un guiso de camarones… ¿por qué? ¿te desagradan?-preguntó Maka sin poder creer que hubiese alguien a quién no le gustasen los camarones

-¡soy alérgico a los mariscos!…en serio que te has propuesto asesinarme-

-oh no, no Soul, yo no lo sabia, discúlpame-dijo la chica pero Soul la interrumpió

-no lo sabías ¡y es por eso que eres peligrosa!-le dijo irritado

-lo siento, solo quería ser útil-dijo apenada por su descuido

-si quieres ser útil, haz un buen trabajo el día de hoy...ahora llévate esto y ¡sal de aquí!-dijo Soul con el ceño fruncido, La chica asintió cansada de no poder llevar "la fiesta en paz " con él y se llevo la charola para salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

Horas después se encontraban en el estudio los 4 chicos ensayando para su presentación en la noche Soul repasaba la letra de la canción, Kid afinaba su guitarra mientras que Black jugueteaba con la baquetas por su parte Maka estaba ensayando mentalmente los acordes para la canción.

-bueno ¿ya están todos listos?-preguntó Soul volteando a verlos y haciéndole una seña a Black para que marcara el ritmo.

-1, 2, 3 ¡go!-dijo el peli azul iniciando con el ritmo de la canción

Kid empezó con los primeros acordes seguidos de Maka haciéndolo con el teclado, pero a la morena se le estaba dificultando ya que hacia mucho que no tocaba y torpemente tocaba las teclas.

-alto, alto ¿Albarn, en serio no nos puedes seguir?-dijo Soul volteándola a ver fastidiado

-lo siento-se disculpo la chica apenada, Black le hizo una seña de disparo con su baqueta, mientras que Kid la miraba y moviendo sus labios le decía "tu puedes". La chica sonrió ante esta última acción y trato de esforzarse al máximo para hacer un buen trabajo.

-vamos de nuevo ¡Black comienza!-dijo una vez más Soul

El baterista inicio otra vez con el intro y una vez mas las cuerdas y acordes sonaron, ahora la chica lo había hecho bien y el líder comenzó con la primera estrofa de la canción, la voz de Soul era hermosa y transmitía sentimientos a través de sus palabras

En el coro era el momento en que Maka tenía que acompañar a Soul, las dos magnificas voces armonizaban de una forma excepcional, unos acordes mas y la canción había terminado dejando a los cuatro satisfechos. Black y Kid se chocaron las manos y al ver tal acto Maka quiso hacer lo mismo con su líder pero éste solo la miro con indiferencia y la ignoro, a lo que la chica hizo su "hi 5" ella sola.

Estuvieron un tiempo mas en el estudio, comiendo unos panecillos que les había traído el asistente, Maka comía despreocupadamente y se ensucio la nariz con la crema que traía el panecillo, Soul al verla embarrada solo rodo los ojos fastidiado mientras que Kid se divertía viéndola comer, Black hacia lo posible para molestar a la chica porque desde hace tiempo él sentía una sensación extraña hacia ella y además no entendía la razón del porque sus compañeros eran tan buenos con "Hero" y eso lo hacia irritarse.

Al término del ensayo regresaron a casa, donde ya se encontraban Spirit y Kami. Maka se emociono pues pensó que tal vez le traían noticias de la mujer que la había buscado anteriormente así que los dirigió a su cuarto.

- aun no he encontrado nada de esa mujer, pero yo pienso que tal vez la podamos contactar por tu presentación ya que salió anunciado en los periódicos y tv, así que tu tranquila yo estaré al pendiente ¿bien?-le dijo el pelirojo sinceramente.

-mientras debes esforzarte para tener una buena presentación-le comento Kami

-¡me esforzare!-dijo enérgicamente

Al día siguiente los chicos se dirigieron a los estudios para elegir sus vestuarios y arreglos finales, estaban agotados pero para su suerte al fin era hora de la comida, los chicos se dirigieron a una de las mesas del jardín de la compañía y se pusieron a comer acompañados por Spirit y Kami

Black tenía prendida su laptop y veía las nuevas noticias y se emociono al ver un reportaje de Anya Hepburn que había estado en el hospital con los niños con cáncer.

-¡Miren es Anya!... ¿verdad que es guapísima?-dijo emocionado, Soul que estaba a un lado de él volteo a ver la pantalla y sonrió con burla- Al menos la hada malvada se esfuerza en trabajar-dijo despreocupadamente tomando una cucharada de su helado.

-¿Soul verdad que es linda? ¿Tu dijiste que te gustaba no?-dijo Black mirándolo con una sonrisa sugerente

-por supuesto que no…ella no es mi tipo-

-¿Eh?- lo miró decepcionado y se dirigió a Kid- ¿y tú qué dices de ella rayitas?-

-no se… ¿es bonita?-respondió con una mezcla de duda e indiferencia

-¿Cómo es posible que preguntes eso?... ¿¡qué les pasa a ustedes!...si no les gusta… ¿quién es su tipo entonces?-pregunto alterado

-¡Albarn!-dijo Soul viendo a la joven que se encontraba al igual que él comiendo su helado despreocupadamente Black al escuchar la respuesta de su líder abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo volteo a haber horrorizado-me molesta que comas tan despreocupadamente, chorreándote como si fueras un niño chiquito, ¡así que límpiate!- Back suspiro aliviado ya que no se había referido a su pregunta.

Maka se limpio pero aun le quedaba resto de helado en su boca, Kid se rió al verla y le comento que aun le quedaba, la chica se rio avergonzada y con su lengua se relamió sus labios, Black al verla hacer eso, trago saliva pues ver a su compañero hacer lo anterior, le hacia tener escalofríos, movió negativamente su cabeza

-¿y tú qué piensas Hero? ¿Te gusta Anya?

-¿Anya?... ¿quién es ella?-preguntó inocentemente

-¿¡Como que no sabes quién es ella!- eso era el colmo del desconocimiento ¿no saber quién era la hada nacional?

-¡claro que si sabe quién es!- Spirit rápidamente se apresuró tapar la completa inocencia de Maka ya que al estar apartada en un convento no sabia nada acerca de las estrellas del espectáculo-de hecho a Hero le gusta, al igual que muchas más actrices- nervioso empezó a reír como psicópata dejando a Black sin ganas de preguntar nada mas

Al termino de sus ensayos los chicos bajaron y vieron a su club de fans en la entrada, se acercaron a ellas para firmarles sus posters y tomarse fotos con ellas, Maka solo miraba como sus compañeros eran tan populares y no pensó en que alguna de esas chicas quisieran una foto o una firma de ella, pero de repente sintieron que le tocaban el hombro y al voltear se dio cuenta que una de las chicas tímidamente le pedía un autógrafo

-¿en serio quieres un autógrafo mío?-pregunto incrédula la pelinegra

-¡sí! ¿Me lo podría dar?-dijo tímidamente Liz Thompson

-pero… ¿no me odian?-volvió a preguntar dubitativa

-¡no, no! ¡Somos también tus fans!-dijo sonriendo y dándole un plumón para que firmara su pequeño poster Maka emocionada tomo el papel y solo puso su nombre ya que nunca había pensado en un autógrafo, Liz le agradeció y se retiro para ir con otro miembro. Atrás de ella se encontraba Soul rodeado más de veinte chicas de chicas alrededor, la joven volteo a ver como les firmaba el líder los posters y se impresiono del autógrafo ya que era muy genial, Maka pensó en realizar uno por si le volvían a pedir que firmara.

Después de pasar un rato con sus fans los chicos se dirigieron a su casa, ella estaba totalmente decidida a hacer un gran autógrafo y con ese pensamiento se fue a su cuarto para practicar.

Soul se encontraba en su habitación haciendo unos últimos arreglos para la presentación de Mañana, cuando tocaron a la puerta y una cabecita rubia se asomaba tímidamente preguntando si podía pasar.

-¿y ahora que quieres?-preguntó Soul sobándose sus sienes

-quería pedirte tu opinión sobre mi autógrafo, ya que tienes uno muy sofisticado supuse que con tu muy buen gusto me darías tu opinión de cuál de los que he hecho esta bien-dijo acercándole un cuaderno con garabatos en él

Soul tomó el cuaderno y vio cada uno de los intentos de autógrafos que la chica había hecho

-¿esto es todo?-dijo con burla el chico-¡todos son nefastos y les falta originalidad!, pero claro, viniendo de ti que eres una simplona no podía esperar mas.

-entonces "gran señor" podría ayudarme a hacer uno mejor –mas que pregunta fue sarcasmo

-¿por qué debería de hacerte uno?-dijo fastidiado el líder y sin tomar en cuenta el tono de la pregunta de la chica-no tengo tiempo para estar haciendo tonterías así que déjame en paz

-mmmm… -la chica salió tomando su cuaderno sin decir nada mas

-"Hero Albarn"…no es un nombre genial pero….tal vez se pueda hacer una buena firma con eso-dijo el peliblanco tomando un lápiz y a pesar de que le dijo a la chica que no le iba a ayudar empezó a garabatear tratando de hacer uno.

Kid había salido a tomar un poco de aire al jardín cuando vio que su pequeña amiga se encontraba muy concentrada escribiendo algo en su cuaderno

-¿qué haces Hero?-le preguntó cuando se acerco a ella

-¿eh? Nada, nada-respondió tapando con sus manos el cuaderno

-¿entonces porque estas escribiendo tu nombre tan furiosamente?-dijo divertido el muchacho y sentándose a un lado de ella.

-ah…bueno…es que…estoy tratando de hacer un autógrafo pero aun no me convence ninguno-dijo mostrándole tímidamente su cuaderno

-sí que son malos -dijo sinceramente al ver los garabatos de la pelinegra

-si, lo mismo me dijo Soul, aunque con una dosis menor de amabilidad-dijo molesta Maka, al escuchar eso la mirada de Kid se ensombreció

-¿fuiste primero con Soul?-

-si, es que vi que tenía un autógrafo genial y quería pedirle que me ayudara a hacer uno pero me rechazo-dijo la chica haciendo un pequeño puchero

-pues desde ahora cuando quieras hacer algo y necesitas opinión ven primero conmigo ¿vale?-dijo el joven de ojos dorados seriamente y acercándose hacia ella comento-ya que nosotros "hemos matado perros juntos".

Maka al verlo acercarse muy cerca a su rostro se aparto y lo vio dudosa pero al recordar la anécdota de su compañero supo de que estaba hablando y sonrió- ¡es verdad!- respondió riendo

Kid acaricio nuevamente la cabeza de la chica despeinándola y ella solo rio y se volvió a acomodar su cabello.

-bueno, ¡ahora mismo haremos un autógrafo genial para ti!-dijo Kid tomando la pluma- ¿Hero Albarn verdad?... ¿quién te puso ese nombre?-le pregunto curioso

-pues…lo que se es que mi madre quería que yo me llamase así-contesto la chica

-escuché a shinigami-sama decir que no tienes padres-

-si, mi padre murió pero creo que veré a mi madre-dijo entusiasmada la chica- no la he podido conocer pero, me estoy esforzando por encontrarla

-¿en serio?-

-bueno… hace poco recibí algo que me dio una señal que pudiera ser ella y tal vez pronto la encuentre, por eso tengo que seguir siendo famoso para poderla encontrar, ya que mi nombre no es tan común y al escucharlo en la tv podría venir a buscarme-dijo la chica esperanzada.

-así que es por eso-dijo Kid sonriendo

-¿eh?-dijo Maka al no entender las palabras de su compañero, el chico le dijo que no era nada y agrego- ¡entonces tenemos que hacer un autógrafo original para ti!-le dijo guiñándole el ojo. La chica le sonrió y se volvió a concentrar en su autógrafo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del líder, este sonreía orgulloso ya que al fin había hecho un autógrafo adecuado para su pequeño compañero.

-este es perfecto para ella, no es tan sofisticado como el mío, ya que sabiendo como es de torpe no creo que pueda hacerlo…pero este si lo podrá hacer-dijo sonriendo y saliendo de su habitación para dárselo a la chica.

Al llegar a la habitación de Maka, Soul tocó la puerta y abrió si se encontraba ahí, al ver que no había nadie en el cuarto, busco donde poner la hoja con la grandiosa firma, primero lo dejo en la mesa pero al ver que la chica tenia un desorden ahí, pensó que podría confundirlo con basura y mejor lo quito de ahí, siguió buscando y decidió dejar la hoja en uno de los cajones del pequeño escritorio, la dejo con la mitad afuera para que lo viera y al comprobar de que el lugar era perfecto salió tranquilamente de la habitación. Al dirigirse a su cuarto vio que la chica se acercaba

-Albarn, sobre tu autógrafo yo..-

-¡No te preocupes Soul! Kid me ha ayudado hacer uno y le quedo genial-le interrumpió

-¿Kid?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose molesto

-si ¿quiere verlo?-le dijo la chica acercándose a el para enseñarle el cuaderno

-claro que no…tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que no me quites el tiempo con esas cosas, eres tan simplona como ese papel y no tienes integridad…¡Como me molestas!-y diciendo eso se retiro a su habitación irritado.

-¿eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver la integridad con el papel? ¿Habré hecho algo malo?-se dijo la pelinegra al no entender las palabras de su líder.

Soul estaba más que irritado-Eso me pasa por ser gentil, pero ni crea que me molestare de nuevo en ayudarla-se decía-¡oh no! Deje el autógrafo en su habitación, bueno supongo que ni se dará cuenta y si lo ve pensara que es uno de sus garabatos…..no, no creo que piense eso ya que es demasiado genial para que crea que es suyo, tendré que ir por el-dijo el chico molesto pues imagino que la chica veía su firma y se burlaba de el diciendo que el de Kid estaba mejor, a Soul para nada le gusto que pasara eso así que decidido fue de nuevo a la habitación de la chica.

Entró sigilosamente y vio que la joven estaba dormida sentada con su cabeza recostada en el escritorio, el chico la movió pero ella no se inmuto, así que levantando su cabeza vio el autógrafo que estaba en el cajón y trato de jalarlo, lo hizo exitosamente pero entonces vio en la mesa el cuaderno con el autógrafo que le había hecho Kid, Soul sonrió orgulloso y pensó que no era tan genial como el suyo, cuando se disponía a salir de ahí y acomodar la chica como estaba ésta se movió inconscientemente y tiro la lámpara al suelo apagándola, Soul al no ver luz perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso con la chica encima.

-¿ah? ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo el chico tratando de levantarse pero el peso de la chica se lo impedía- ¡Albarn despierta!, no puedo ver nada… ¡tengo ceguera nocturna!…¡A-L-B-A-R-N! ¡Maka Albarn!-pero por mucho que la sacudía y la llamaba la chica no despertaba...

* * *

><p>Jojojo, ¿soy mala verdad? Lo dejo en una parte no muy interesante pero que igual intriga, en fin me falta time para seguirles chismoseando mi queridos lectores, solo agradecer a los que me leen y dejan un review (ya los conteste abajo por cierto) y a los que simplemente leen anónimamente, gracias por perder unos minutos de su tiempo conmigo ¡tengan una bonita semana y cuídense mucho!<p>

_**Respondiendo reviews**_

**Niixuiix: **si, te comprendo, Soul se hace odiar en ocasiones y no entiende nadie además de a él mismo D: ¡pero ya vez como esta cambiando! Mmm Hero aun no va ha aparecer ¡pero ya veras que pronto lo haré sentir culpable por otras cosas! ;D ¡gracias por tu review espero que te guste el capitulo!

**Bell-Star: **awww ajajaj me alegra que te agraden las mon-ja-mon-ja gracias al fic :D y no, sincerament elas frases las busco de internet, la mayoria de evces trato de buscar autores reconocidos para sentir que me culturizo (?) xD ¡te comprendo! Tambien odio a medusa ¡y creeme que aun no ha mostrado su peor cara! (van a haber peores choques Soul-Medusa) ajaja tenía que ser tierno el final (ya he puesto muchos finales tragicos, aunque el de este caitulo es mas... ¿comod decirlo?**... **¿de un suspenso poco intrigante?) ¡gracias `por tu review testamenteo (¡me encantas esos reviews!) I love you so much too Bell :D ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Bell-Star: **ajaja Maka va ganando y mm ¿serán hermanos? ¿medio hermanos? ¿hermanastros? ¿hermanos del alma? Ajajaj eso ya lo has de ver ajajja ohh lo lamento, siemrpe digo un día ¡pero las cosas se me complican!...creo que debería dejar de decir fechas complicadas x.x ¡gracias por tu review y me encanta que te haya encantado el capitulo anterior, ademas de esperar porsupuesto que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado amiga! :D

**yumary-chan 27: **adoro que me adores *_* ajajaj I know Blair es genial ;D todo lo contrario de la descorazonada Medusa ¬¬ y créeme que eso no es nada ¡ya la veras! Es mala-malita ¿en verdad te motivo el "que pase lo que tenga que pasar"? ajajaj es una frase que yo uso a cada rato (por alguna razón paro en situaciones limite en las que hace falta motivarse xDajaja mi hermana esta encantada con tus saludos ¡ambas también te mandamos saludos desde un rinconcito de Perú! ¡wouw eres dominicana! Los fics rompen fronteras *_* ajajaj ¡que no te manden a un sanatorio! Si te mandan voy y te rescato xD un saludo super especial también para tu prima Juna (awww son tan lindas ambas al pendientes del fic!) ¡garcias por tu review! ¡espero que te haya gustado mucho-mucho el new cap!

**Maka-Chan Evans: **jajaja el Soul del fic ya esta recibiendo muchas amenazas de muerte (colgado de un árbol, fusilado, etc) aunque es admirable que ella lo perdone tan rápido xD ¡no si en ese sentido te complací! Este capitulo ha sido el mas largo hasta ahora xD ¡garcias pro aprobar mi fic, "porque tu opinión importa" :D! (algo así es el lema de una radio emisora de mi país xD) ¡espero que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por tu review!

**Kakono No Tenshi: **:D me alegra qe pienses que mi forma de escribir es agradable aunque a veces se me pasan detalles de OoC (como bien dices ambientar algo que no es propio es un poco difícil) y ahí se hace une esfuerzo para que nos e note ¡gracias por tu review y espero que te guste es nuevo capitulo!

**Just Being Myself: **(capitulo 7 y8)… una vez mas ¡TE EXTRAÑE! TwT estoy feliz de ue hayas regresado a la vida fanfictionera :'D (dos semanas wouw, te admiro) ajaja Kid estadounidense fue una idea loca xD awww ¡Black es un amor! Mal pensado y divertido ¿se puede pedir algo más? Bueno, Soul es frío y Cool, no se puede pedir más perfección que estos tres juntos (una se enamora de ellos xD) ¡vamos saca ese lado fan-girl que todos llevamos dentro! xD Blair es una madrecita para ellos ¡y se esfuerza en encontrarlos :D! ajajaj Maka sin duda es un ejemplo a seguir, "con obstinación paciencia se puede conquistar el mundo! *_* Soul se proto mal esa ves, pro como notaras muy a su manera trata de recompensarla ajaja me mataste de risa con ese: "voy a dejar de maldecir al maldito de Soul" xD awww me volví inspiradora? *_* ajajaj ¡nunca habia inspirado a nadie ni siquiera a cantar la canción de barney! xD ¡gracias por tus preciosos reviews chica a Blacky bienvenida nuevamente a las andadas ;D!

**Galeidi: **¡me alegra que te encante el pequeñísimo toque que tuvo! (porque fue diminuto xD) ¡ya lo continué y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Gracias por tu review

**AnimaFantic 'RebecaEvans****: **¿Cuándo se enamorara? Eso poco a poco lo veras con sus celos, con sus manías, con sus extrañas consideraciones hacia ella (muy leves) pero no tardara mucho ¡pero de allí a darse cuenta! Eso si falta un poco eh, igual para la aparición de Hero, me doy cuenta que estas llena de rpeguntas :D pero eso me hace sentir feliz (me hace creer que segiras leyendo el fic xD) ¡garcias por tu review y espeor que este capitulo también te agrade!

**happy-senseii****: **si, hice bastante larga la continuación y bueno, Black es un hueso duro de roer (y es tan inocente que dudo que se de cuenta por si mismo.. aunque quien sabe xD) ¡espero haber colamdo tus expectativas del capitulo! Y lamento haber tardado, en serio D: ¡y muchas gracias por tu review!


	10. Capitulo X: ¿Qué debo hacer?

Hola! Mis queridos lectores los he extrañado tanto :') pero bueno supongo que se preguntaran porque tardé tanto… bueno, resulta que soy muy mala en química y me fue mal en un examen y mi señora madre decidió castigarme D: I hate chemestry ¬¬ en fin dejando de lado mi trágica vida ¡OH YEAH! Traje un new chapter, es uno con un final muy triste ¡y hasta un poco conmovedor! En el cual se crean incluso ams misterios pero bueno, como siepre gracias por leer este capitulo :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are beautiful<strong>_

"Dolor es amar a una persona y no poder estar con ella.."

**Capitulo X: ¿Qué debo hacer?**

La habitación estaba en penumbras, ya habían pasado algunos minutos y Maka, poseedora d un sueño muy pesado, seguía dormida echada sobre Soul, quien cada vez estaba más nervioso pues él odiaba no tener el control sobre los sucesos que lo involucraban

-esto no me puede estar pasando…-se decía a si mismo Soul- ¡Albarn incluso dormida eres un estorbo!- refunfuñó y haciendo uso de la menor delicadeza posible empujo a la muchacha quien por obra del destino acabó sentada en la misma posición en la que se había dormido- muy bien, ya me libré de ella… ahora tengo que calmarme- respiro hondamente y con torpeza se puso de pie – debo intentar recordar donde está la puerta… el albino empezó a avanzar tanteando pero para variar la suerte no estaba de su lado, choco contra una mesa de noche que le raspo la pierna y lo hizo caer nuevamente- ¿¡que se supone que esto! ¿¡Misión imposible!- se paró y con esfuerzo volvió a continuar con su propósito hasta que al fin halló la puerta y escapó, el alivio que sintió al llegar a distinguir la luz del pasillo era indescriptible –tal como lo pensé -dijo jadeando aun un poco alterado y con un graciosa expresión de miedo- Maka Albarn es peligrosa…- repitiendo esto una y otra vez se dirigió a su habitación para tratar de descansar

Pero creo nos estábamos olvidando de un personajes bastante carismático y problemático, esa ultima característica parecía ser hereditaria en los Albarn…

-¡¿500 dólares?- gritó asustada una joven pelirroja a su amiga- ¿¡Blair, pediste un préstamo tan grande para sacarnos de la cárcel! – hace dos día hubo un terrible escándalo en el cabaret que amabas trabajaban pues al esposa de un cliente había ido furiosa y todo el problema había terminado con toda las chicas en la cárcel- ¡eso es demasiado hasta para ti!-

- no te preocupes- dijo sonriente- lo hice porque son mis amigas… además ¡tengo un sobrino que es cantante! ¿Recuerdas?- aclaro con mucho énfasis- él de seguro me ayudará con la deuda – él es tan famoso…- orgullosa y fascinada dio saltitos

-pero dijiste que ni siquiera lo habías visto…-

-¡Pero le deje una fotografía!- le rebatió el comentario a la pelirroja- Lo mas probable es que ahora me este buscando… cuanto le habría gustado saber a mi difunto hermano que su adorado Hero es cantante- con nostalgia por recordar a su hermano miró hacia el cielo…

-no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero él debe ser mi padre- por otra parte una afligida Maka estaba en su cuarto mirando la fotografía que Blair le había enviado- me pregunto que tipo de persona era…-

-¡él era un genio compositor!- le gritó a la pelirroja Blair pues esta había osado preguntar "¿Qué tipo de persona?" había sido su hermano

-pero ni siquiera tuvo éxito…-

-¿¡que quieres decir con que no tuvo éxitos!- la paciencia de la dulce pelimorada tenía sus límites- ¿conoces a Medusa Gorgon? ¡Mi hermano era el compositor de sus canciones! - la miro con un poco de molestia- ¿quieres escuchar?- Blair tomó aire para empezar a cantar

_-cuando deje que dieras un paso lejos de mi_

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas _

_Cuando diste otro paso más _

_Las lágrimas empezaron a caer_

_Estiro mi mano_

_Pero te vas a un lugar en el que no te puedo alcanzar_

_Y yo no te puedo retener…-_

Los aplausos inundaron la sala, esta era la primera entrevista en mucho tiempo que le hacían a Medusa Gorgon y había demostrado que aun poseía aquella hermosa y conmovedora voz de antaño, con una gran sonrisa hizo una reverencia y se fue a sentar al lado del conductor

-me alegra comprobar que su voz sigue siendo tan dulce como antes- la halagó el conductor con sinceridad- es usted muy talentosa-

-muchas gracias- respondió ella con una dulzura que cualquier persona que en verdad la conociera calificaría como "falsa"

-en todas las entrevistas ha dicho que esta es su canción favorita ¿eso es cierto?-

-si… es una composición de Franken Stein, se llama "¿Qué debo hacer?"- un aura de paz y nostalgia la envolvió haciendo brillar los ojos de la cantante

-¿hay alguna razón en especial por la que le guste este tema? ¿Alguna historia secreta por detrás?- el tono de voz que usó el periodista quien deseaba una declaración exclusiva fue lo que despertó de su ensoñación a Medusa

-bien, solo digamos… que tiene recuerdos de un amor puro y verdadero…

-unos recuerdos que me enferman- susurro Soul quién había estado viendo la entrevista a través de su celular, con furia se quitó los audífonos y apagó el aparato para luego dedicarse a examinar su alrededor como modo de distracción, estaban en la Van (para quién no lo sabe es un tipo de camioneta) del grupo camino a una presentación publicitaria para el festival de música asiática, él iba la fila del medio y a su lado pegado a la otra ventana estaba Kid, en los asientos de atrás iban Black, Kami y Maka, mientras que en los de adelante el chofer y Spirit

- recuerden que debemos estar en el vestidor VIP del estudio B - dijo Spirit como última indicación a los muchachos y luego bajaron de la Van pues habían llegado a su destino

-¡es Anya!- gritó Black emocionado al ver a la joven actriz y se apresuro en correr a su encuentro- ¿tu serás la presentadora esta noche?- Anya hizo un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza y sonrió- ¡genial! Yo soy un gran fan tuyo…-

-¿en serio?- le sonrió fingiendo que él muchacho le agradaba - ¿tu eres Black Star no es así?

-vaya, ¡me conoces!-

-¡si soy una gran fan de A. N. JELL!- volteo a ver a los otros tres integrantes- tu eres Death the Kid ¿verdad?- el pelinegro sonrió en forma de confirmación- y tu eres el nuevo miembro Hero Albarn ¿no?- Maka asintió levemente sin estar muy segura de cómo actuar – y tu eres…- Anya de pronto se quedo callada con una expresión de duda al ver a Soul-oh… lo lamento no puedo recordar tu nombre- Black, Kid y Maka la miraron anonadados ¿no recordaba el nombre del líder de A. N. JELL? Por otra parte Soul solo rodó los ojos con cansancio

-¿no conoces a Soul Evans? ¡Es nuestro líder!- aclaró Black incrédulo

-¡es cierto! Lamento no haberlo recordado- dijo haciendo una mueca de arrepentimiento que Soul notó tan falsa que le provocaron ganas de reír –supongo que los veré en la presentación ¡hasta entonces! –Haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano empezó a caminar para ingresar al estudio –me imagino cuanto se habrá molestado Soul, bueno él me la debía- pensó la muchacha mientras avanzaba haciendo sonar sus tacones

-eres tan infantil, Hada malvada- se burló el peliblanco negando con su cabeza sin poder creérselo

-¡Soul, vamos!- al escuchar a Black notó que lo habían dejado atrás así que empezó a avanzar

Spirit estaba caminando tranquilamente junto a los muchachos para acompañarlos a los vestidores cuando recibió una llamada

-¿hola?-

-Spirit, soy Ox disculpa que te moleste se que estas ocupado con los muchachos pero hay una mujer aquí que esta causando un revuelo…- Spirit tembló, ¿una de sus muchas novias? Era un alivio que Kami no estuviese allí o lo habría golpeado por mujeriego

-estoy un poco ocupado ¿Por qué no le dices que yo la buscaré?-

-no, en realidad no quiere verte a ti… esta buscando a Hero-

- ¿A Hero?- Maka volteo al escuchar que Spirit mencionó su nombre y él la separó de los muchachos y la condujo a un lugar del estudio mucho mas tranquilo en donde le comentó la situación

-¡tengo que ir ahora mismo!- fue la exclamación que ella soltó al saberlo todo

-¡no puedes!- asustado trató de detenerla- tu deber es ir a la presentación

-¿entonces que hago?-

-tu solo quédate aquí, yo iré al estudio y me encargaré de todo. Solo no lo arruines ¿si?- le dijo a modo de ruego

-claro, tu ve y me llamas apenas sepas algo ¿bien?-

-bien, llamaré de inmediato… ahora apresúrate y alcanza a los muchachos en los vestidores ¡de prisa!- Maka vio a Spirit salir a tropezones por la puerta principal y sintiéndose muy nerviosa y esperanzada fue a buscar a los demás

-¿en que estudio dijo Spirit que íbamos a estar?-

Flash Back

- recuerden que debemos estar en el vestidor VIP del estudio B - dijo Spirit como última indicación a los muchachos y luego bajaron de la Van pues habían llegado a su destino

Fin de Flash Back

-¡cierto era vestidor VIP el estudio "D"!- halló rápidamente el lugar pero le sorprendió el silencio del lugar y que además no viese a ninguno de los tres jóvenes ¿Dónde están todos?- dubitativa entró en el cuarto con el letrero que decía "VIP" y se sorprendió al encontrar a una bellísima mujer sentada en una hermosa silla de cuero, decidió que o mejor sería preguntarle si había visto a sus compañeros

-disculpe…-

-dame mi bolso- la interrumpió

-¿eh?-

-hay un bolso justo allí- señaló una mesa y Maka se apresuró en dárselo pues esa mujer parecía muy debilitada ¿estaría enferma y necesitaba un medicamento?- ha pasado mucho desde que veía las luces del escenario, tengo migraña...-

-señora, le traje un café- Eruka Frog se sorprendió al encontrar a un joven dentro del vestidor de su jefa -¿Quién eres tu?-

-¿eh?- Medusa abrió los ojos, pues los había tenido decorados todo el tiempo, y descubrió que la persona con la que había estado hablando no era Eruka

-¿quien eres tu? – esta vez fue al misma Medusa quien hizo al pregunta dejando a Maka confundida

Mientras tanto en el estudio B

-resalten finamente con lápiz negro los dorados ojos de Kid para que se vean penetrantes, por favor que alguien despierte a Black y le quite la caja de pitza que esta sobre sus piernas o se va a ensuciar, ¡reduzcan el gel que le han puesto al cabello de Soul, es un idol no un erizo!- Kami acomodaba los últimos detalles de la indumentaria A. N. JELL -¿¡y dónde se supone que esta Hero! – le cuestiono de forma amenazante a una de las estilistas que asustada se apresuro en ir a buscar a "Hero"- dios mío… esto es tan agotador- se sobo la sienes y entonces notó que tenía encima a dos ojitos carmesíes- oh Soul… ¿estas preocupado? ¡No tienes porque! yo me voy a encargar de "él"- dijo sonriente

-yo no estoy preocupado ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- con un gesto de egocentrismo se acomodo en su silla consiguiendo hacer enfadar a Kami

-y yo que pensé que al fin veía un poco de humanidad en él- refunfuñó molesta dándole la espalda al joven para resistir la tentación de destrozar ese perfecto rostro suyo

-entonces… ¿tu estas en el mismo grupo musical que Soul Evans?- pregunto Medusa con tanta naturalidad que a Maka no le resultó ni un poco sospechoso su interés en el joven, después de aclarar frente a Medusa y Eruka el porque de su presencia allí Medusa pidió se las dejase solas para poder conversar

-si, al igual que él soy miembro de A. N. JELL… ¿sabe? Soul es una muy buena persona- Maka aun no terminaba de sentirse agradecida por que el joven al dejo permanecer en el grupo a pesar de todos los problemas que solía causarle

-¿ah si?- Medusa no pudo evitar reír ante la afirmación de Maka mientras buscaba algo en su bolso- él debe ser muy protector con las demás personas- Maka vio como Medusa sacaba de su bolso lo que parecía ser una botella de algún licor y la vaciaba por completo en el vaso de café que anteriormente le había dado Eruka

-por cierto…- asombrada vio como Medusa tomaba el café con livor como si de agua se tratase- Soul es un gran admirador suyo, señorita Medusa Gorgon- esta ultima afirmación hizo que medusa casi se atragantase con su bebida

-¿Admirador? ¿Mío?- con sorpresa miro a Maka y esta muy alegre hizo un gesto afirmativo

-¡si! Vi muchos CD's y películas suyas en la habitación de Soul – Medusa sonrió ante esto, pues acababa de confirmar que el Soul de ahora en realidad no distaba mucho de aquel niño llorón que una vez de rodillas le rogó poder conservar una foto de ambos juntos- no lo cupo, usted es tan hermosa y talentosa…-

-ya veo… ¿eso quiere decir que quieres mi autógrafo?-

-¿eh?-

-si te doy un autógrafo… entonces podrías regalárselo-

-un autógrafo es un regalo desde corazón para alguien que la admira-Maka recordó que aquellas mismas palabras le había dicho Kid cuando la ayudó a fabricar un autógrafo- ¡a él le encantara!-

-que lindas cosas dices- fingió estar conmovida y le regalo una bella sonrisa a Maka- por cierto ¿Cuál era tu nombre?-

-Hero Albarn-

- Hero Albarn… yo… conozco a otra persona con el mismo nombre- medusa río de forma nerviosa- la última vez que lo vi… era solo un niño…- esto último lo susurró de modo que Maka no la escuchó…

-¡Albarn!- fue el quejido que emitió Shinigami-sama cuando le informaron de la ausencia del nuevo miembro- ¡alguien llámelo a su celular!-

-lo lamento, yo tengo su celular- Kami ya no sabía que mas hacer por localizar a la joven y no el ayudaba en nada tener a shinigami-sama con ese humor-

-¡entonces llamen a Spirit!-

-dice que no está con él…-

-¡en tal caso llamen a la policía, a los bomberos, a los perros rastreadores o a los detectives de CSI!- gritó con su desesperada voz infantil

-¡estoy aquí!- Kami y Shinigami-sama voltearon aliviados al oír al voz de Maka y la localizaron corriendo desesperada hacia ellos- lo lamento me había perdido-

-¡eso lo explicaras después, ahora ve a alistarte!- le ordenó shinigami-sama y Kami no tardó ni un segundo mas y empezó a jalonear a Maka hacia los vestidores

-Kami, ¿no recibí ninguna llamada de Spirit?- le preguntó mientras era arrastrada

-no. Ahora apresúrate- luego de una media hora de arreglos estaba lista exteriormente para presentarse, no obstante por dentro la carcomía el no saber que estaba ocurriendo con Spirit y la mujer, que bien podría ser su madre, sintiéndose incapaz de ir hacia el escenario prefirió estar un rato mas en el vestidor mirando con insistencia su celular y rogando porque llegase el tan esperado mensaje…

-¡Hero!- se sobresaltó al escuchar a una voz atrás suyo- ¿Qué se supone que estas mirando tan insistentemente?- volteo y encontró a Kid recostado en el marco de la puerta

-Kid…- Maka levanto el aparato para mostrárselo al joven en señal de respuesta

-oh… bueno, es hora de ir a ensayar y tienes que apagarlo-

-pero estoy esperando una llamada muy importante…- la expresión de pena del rostro de la muchacha era algo que Kid no podía ignorar

-¿esperas una llamada?- así que a pesar de la prisa decidió averiguar más

-si… podría recibir en pocos minutos una llamada sobre mi mamá-

-¿de verdad?- el ánimo y esperanza de la chica lo contagio y se sintió dichoso por ella

-no estoy muy segura, por eso espero- la brillante sonrisa que le dedico a Kid no tuvo precio para él- ¡pero tengo un muy buen presentimiento!-

-¡eso es genial! De seguro todo ira tan bien como tu presentimiento-

-¡Kid! ¡Hero! Los esperan en el escenario- de la anda apareció un asistente interrumpiendo el momento de alegría de ambos jóvenes

-oh claro, vamos- Kid tomo del brazo a Maka y ambos se apresuraron en avanzar

-yo… creo que sería mejor si hablara directamente con Hero- a Blair no le convencía mucho la idea de estar hablando con aquel pelirrojo por mucho que este se hubiese presentado como el manager del chico –él de seguro quiere verme-

-no, él quiere ver a su madre ¡su madre!- repitió cansado Spiriti –por favor hábleme sobre la madre de él ¿si?-

-¿su madre?… bueno… - a Spirit ver la duda en el rostro de la joven le causo un muy mal presentimiento…

-¡muy bien! ya terminó en ensayo ¡tienes tres minutos antes que empiece la grabación real!- Maka aprovechó estos momentos para caminar lejos de los demás y poder fijarse si tenía alguna llamada perdida o algún mensaje, pero su huida no paso inadvertida por cierto muchacho que se adelantó en seguirla

-ven aquí- Maka ya se había recargado contra una pared del lugar cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba, no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que llegó al balcón y fue soltada contra el suelo con brusquedad –ahora, dame tu teléfono-

-¿Por qué estas actuando así, Soul?- le reclamó molesta cuando el muchacho le arranco el celular de su mano

-solo pensabas en tu celular durante todo el ensayo ¿no es así? – Maka solo miro nerviosa hacia el suelo, él tenía razón y la mayor parte de errores en el ensayo, por no decir todos, fueron por su causa- es tu primera presentación, reacciona y hazlo bien ¡no este actuando tan torpemente! ¿¡Acaso quieres que te echen de aquí!- la voz de Soul fue adquiriendo mayor intensidad en el transcurso del regaño

-¡Soul!- Maka le tuvo que gritar para lograr acallarlo- lo que sucede es que… pueda que pronto deje el grupo…-

-¿Qué?- esta vez el desconcierto se apodero de su rostro

-creo que he encontrado a la persona que buscaba ¡mi madre!- a diferencia de Kid, a Soul la noticia no el causó felicidad

-ya veo… entonces te iras como prometiste-

-¡exacto! Y ya nunca más lo voy a molestar… y todo esto es gracias a ti ¡muchas gracias Soul!-

-me siento feliz de no tener que volverte a ver-

-¡bien! Entonces déme mi teléfono para recibir la llamada-

-no hasta que termine la grabación, aunque quieras dejar al grupo hazte responsable por la presentación de hoy, tú prometiste también no fallar…-

-tienes razón… ¡lo haré bien!- dijo alzando un puño- tu cuida mi celular hasta que termine la presentación – Maka sonrió y corriendo fue hacia el escenario dejando a Soul solo antes de que la tentación de recuperar su celular se haga presente

-así que… si llega una llamada aquí Maka se irá para siempre…- Soul miro de frente al aparato de color rojo apretándolo con mucha fuerza - eres un celular tan oportuno…- por alguna razón unas ganas de lanzar al teléfono desde el balcón en el que estaba

-así que comencemos con la presentación de A. N. JELL ¡junto a su nuevo integrante!- la voz de la presentadora Anya retumbó en todo el lugar y en la gran pantalla se visualizó el rostro de los cuatro A. N. JELL en aquella escena que se había grabado en la piscina, la presentación para publicitar el festival consistía en un concierto privado para algunas privilegiadas que habían podido adquirir el limitado numero de entradas para verlos, todas chillaron al escuchar el inicio de la canción-

Maka respiro profundamente y empezó, sabía que no debía fallar y estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de sí

_Ya antes traté de escapar_

_De dar un paso atrás_

_Pero mi corazón cada vez te quería mas_

_Te he debido amar tanto_

_Te he debido esperar tanto_

_Que no importa cuanto me duela_

_Mi corazón no te puede dejar_

Soul sonrió al notar que el publico se veía complacido, esa chica tenía algo en verdad, esta ves era su turno por lo que tomó su micrófono empezó a entonar

_Tu calida expresión_

_Tu calido amor_

_Te hacen mas grande dentro de mi_

_Debes de haberme amado tanto_

_Debes de haberme esperado tanto_

_Que no importa cuanto te duela_

_Tu corazón no me puede dejar_

Ambos se miraron y empezaron la parte que les tocaba juntos

_Solo existe un verdadero amor_

_Y mis sentimientos no han de cambiar_

_El amor que tanto te oculte_

_Hoy te lo voy a demostrar_

_Te amo…_

Ambas voces armonizaron tan bien untas que el publico se deshizo en aplausos y gritos, Maka estaba segura que en un hermoso día como aquel nada podría salir mal

-¡muchachos son los mejores! – shinigami-sama los felicitaba muy feliz pues la presentación había sido todo un éxito- ¡fantásticos! ¡Magníficos!... y una felicitación especial para ti Hero, has hecho genial tu primera presentación- Maka solo río cuando shinigami-sama la abrazó, luego de terminar la presentación habían sido llevados a una pequeña sala a hidratarse y descansar

-muchas gracias, por cierto… ¿han visto a Soul?- la gran sonrisa de Kid empezó a desvanecerse ¿sería que alguna vez… ella dejaría de buscarlo a él?...

Y hablando del rey de roma, cierto jovencito se había apurado en regresar a los vestidores, pues allí había dejado el tan preciado celular de Maka

-¿ya habrá llegado la llamada que causará que Maka se vaya?- curioso tomó el aparato – ¿que es esto? ¿Un mensaje?-

-¡si no es uno es el otro! ¿Ahora donde esta Soul?- se quejaba shinigami-sama cansado

-tenemos que tomar una foto grupal…- le recordó Kami- como falta Soul comenzaré por las individuales… ¡posen ustedes dos!- Kami apunto la cámara hacia unos agotados Kid y Black que estaban juntos echados en un sillón-

-¡no quiero, estoy sudado!- se quejo Black tapándose con parte de la camisa de Kid

-¡la vas a romper asimétrico!-

-¡chicos, esto es importante! es para nuestro patrocinador-

-no quiero- Black escapó del sillón y en efecto, rompió la camisa de Kid quien de una patada lo hizo llegar más lejos aun por lo que chocó contra Maka

-¡Black! Por favor préstame tu celular-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo que hablar con Spirit, por favor préstamelo-

-esta bien- desconfiado le entregó su celular- pero no te excedas con el tiempo…- Maka tomó el celular pero le tomó tiempo jalarlo hasta que Black lo soltó- en verdad no gastes demasiado mi saldo-

-no lo haré- Maka tomó el celular y corrió con él hacia el balcón dejando a Kid intrigado y a Black preocupado por lo que le costaría esa llamada

-¿Spirit? ¡Que bueno que me contestas! ¿Qué ocurrió?- ansiosa fue directo al grano desarmando por completo a Spirit

-ah… te había enviado un mensaje hace un momento ¿no lo recibiste?- su voz sonaba nerviosa y es que escribirlo fue mucho mas fácil que decirlo, tenía claro que esta noticia la iba a destrozar

Soul luego se una lucha mental sobre si es correcto o no leer los mensajes de un celular ajeno llegó a la conclusión que si ella podía invadir la privacidad de su habitación el también tenía el derecho de invadir la privacidad de su correspondencia por ello marco la tecla "leer"

_No creo que podamos encontrar a tu madre, lo siento…_

Un puñado de palabras que acabarían con ella, Soul sintió su dolor como propio y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para armarse de valor e ir a buscarla

-pero… al no poder encontrarla ¿se refiere a que no pudo saber donde esta?-

-sobre eso…- débilmente Spirit empezó a sollozar al decirle esto a Maka- creo que ella esta muerta…- el celular de Black chocó contra el suelo, Maka estaba estática mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos… parecía que algo la había congelado hasta que su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sus quejidos leves iban subiendo de volumen y su corazón estaba sin duda hecho trizas, lo que en algún momento había sido una esperanza ahora no era masque dolor…

-hey, Hero ¿acabaste tu llamada?- Black al no ver al "muchacho" volver con su celular decidió ir a buscarlo, y lo encontró en el balcón temblando y sollozando ¿Por qué estas así?- asustado notó como Maka cada vez tenía una expresión de mayo dolor- ¿te duele algo?- la vio sujetarse el corazón y caer de rodillas contra el suelo, una caía que de solo vela le dolió- ¿estas bien?- sin saber que hacer tocaba sus hombros con nerviosismo- no te preocupes ¡traeré a alguien! ¡Solo espera aquí!- pero Maka estaba muy lejos de entender lo que él decía, solo lloraba, gemía y se apretaba el corazón en un vano intento por detener el dolor… fue así como Soul la encontró

-mamá- él la escucho decir eso y al verla allí, de rodillas ahogándose con sus propias lagrimas no pudo evitar verse reflejado, sola al igual que él, dolida al igual que él, rota al igual que él… dio unos pasos acercándose sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer, conocía muy bien el sentimiento y por ende sabía que en ese momento era inconsolable

-Maka…-

-dijo que no podían encontrarla… ¡dijo que esta muerta!- gritó con furia y aun llorando- no voy a poder ver a mi mamá…- mirando ese rostro bañado en lagrimas supo lo que debía hacer

-¡Kid, no estoy exagerando! Él estaba allí tirado llorando ¡creo que está enfermo!- Black asustado sacudía a Kid quien aun mas aterrado corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, esto no podía significar nada bueno

Maka arrodillada en el suelo simplemente no pudo imaginar lo que iba a ocurrir, hace un instante tenía a Soul parado a mas de un metro y ahora estaba a su lado, en su misma posición y abrazándola, sin poder soportar el dolor se recostó en el pecho del muchacho y lloró con mucha mas fuerza mientras que Soul con un brazo la abrazaba y con el otro acariciaba su cabello en un intento por hacerla sentir protegida, suspiró y coloco su cabeza sobre la de ella, esta prometía ser una noche larga…

En ese momento llegó Kid, con el corazón a punto de estallarle por la preocupación, y fue tan solo un momento el que necesitó para que su acelerado pulso se detuviera… cada músculo se le congelo observando la escena era como estar en una pesadilla, eso era, esto debía ser una pesadilla

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Ok, no <strong>¡no es el final!<strong> De hecho, falta mucho D: ewww pobre Maka, pobre Kid, pobre Soul, pobre blair ¡ok todos aquí son victimas! ._. Hasta los asistentes maltratados por Kami pero no se preocupen ¡pronto llegarán los buenos tiempos :3 (y luego cosas aun peores) bueno, como digo siempre: por cada cosa mala una buena, y por cada buena una mala ¡es una cadena! Y ahora ¡vamos con mi sección favorita!

**Respondiendo reviews**

**AnimaFantic 'RebecaEvans**** : **ajajaj ¡soy un mal ejemplo! 3 ewww eso me lo dicen mis amigos a diario :D ajajajaj no pedo una vez a la semana ¡menos una vez al día! xD créeme, ganas hay lo que falta es time D: lamento haber tardado T^T ¡peor muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad espero te haya gustado este capitulo :D

**niixuiix**** : **ajajaj bueno, Soul es cada vez mas "accesible" :3 y ya si, Kid ahora esta con los celos a 10000% eso no puede ser bueno D: ajajaja "soy mala I know it " xD aww gracias por tu review y por tenerme paciencia en mis actualizaciones :'3 soy tardona ¡espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado! :D

**mEy aLiN**** : ***_* lo continué! Jajaja ¿un problema con el travestismo de Maka? Ajaja suele pasar a mi narrándolo a veces me confunde estoy "él" y luego "ella" y luego pienso ¿lo entenderán? Y acabo por rehacer incluso párrafos . well ¡espero que te guste este capitulo! Muchas gracias por tu review :3

**Maka-Chan Evans**** : **ajajaj ¿te cae mal Anya? Mmm la verdad no tengo nada en contra de ella, aunque es medio creidita y bueno ajajja en este fic tendrás para renegar con ella :D dentro de uno o dos caps sacaré a relucir su personaje xD ajajja Black mal pensado mmm no se, creo que lo haré decir mas cosas (yo creo que el personaje que interpretó en el dorama daba para mas, ¿sabes? Yo amo a ese actor (el que hizo de Jeremy) lee hong ki algún día será mi esposo *_*) ajajja ohh garcias por tu review :D eres una de mis lectoras mas fieles ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**yumary-chan 27: **ajajaja aunque sea hipotéticamente me halaga que se enamore de mi xD. Aww que bueno que te agrade la gente de aquí ¡en Perú al igual que en todo el mundo hay gente linda :D) y por supuesto yo ya de Republica Dominicana me llevo una imagen excelente :3. ajajaj si antes lo quería ahora con esto lo amaras ¡Soul cada vez es mas comprensivo, mas amable y lindo ¡lamento mucho haber tardado! Y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!

P.D. yo y mi Hermana volvemos a mandar saludos *mientras cantamos la song de phineas ;D

**Bell-Star**** : **ajajaj ¡Bell-chan como siempre tus comentarios me sacan una carcajada ¡no le quites a Soul! La muchacha ahora lo necesita mas que nunca y la ropa que le dio Soul a Makita :3 era de él por eso quedaba grande :D ajaja Excalibur es bueno (en este fic porque en general yo tambien suelo odiarlo) Kid es un amor y Soul tiene ceguera nocturna :D (una enfermedad que te imposibilita poder adaptar la visión en la oscuridad) *_* ¿Quién puede negarse a un pedido al estilo Kid? *0* ¡oh yeah! Anya ya esta preparada para venir a malograr a todo el día xD ajaja la pistola de Black, imaginarlo es gracioso :3 aww si, Soul admitiendo errores fue raro para Kid xD ¡muchas gracias por tu divertido review! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado Bell-chan ¡y espero pronto la conti de tu fic V.E.M.A *_*

**Maka-chan d' evans: **:D awww desde Mexico! Te mando yo saludos desde Perú ¡es genial como los fics rompen fronteras *_* ¡lamento no haber actualizado antes! D: y muchas gracias por tu review :3 espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

**happy-senseii**** : **:Dme alegra que te este gustando ¡y yo que pensaba que no había tenido un final interesante el capitulo anterior! Ewww lamento haber tardado tanto ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Kakono No Tenshi**** : **ajajja ¿tu vecina es igual a Maka? Bueno, hay mucha gente así (por ejemplo: yo D: ) *_* me alegra que apoyes mi decisión de poner a Anya en ese papel, ella tenía el físico y la personalidad ;D ajaja Maka tiene ese efecto en Soul, hace que las cosas le vayan mal Xd si, yo también empiezo a pensar mal de Black, demasiados malos pensamientos ¿será que ve yaoi? Ajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review ¡espero que te guste este capitulo! :D

**d34th carla m4k3nshi**** : ***_* los 9 caps en un día ¡tu te mereces un reconocimiento especial! Oh yeah mmm ¿Tsubaki y Chrona? Me parece que ellas van a tardar aun D: pero don't worry ya vendrán ¡awww gracias por tu simétrico review! Y espero en verdad que te haya gustado este cool cap xD

**XXVolimpiada**** : **Hi! :Dajaj ambos (Kid y Soul) están re-celosos *_* (y en este capitulo resalta mas que anda los celos de Kid :3) eww si, la vida es mala con Maka ¡pero ya ha de recompensarla! Ajaja el toque yaoi de Black es otra historia ¡para mi que lee mucho yaoi! Aww me alegra que te guste el fic ¡gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!


	11. Cap XI: ¿hacia quien extiendes tu mano?

_Hola! Como han estado mis queridos lectores? lamento mucho haber tardado pero ocurrio algo terrible... mi antrior compuadora se malogró (era mi primera computadora... me dolio perderla) y perdí todos mis archivos (para suerte mía pude recuperarlos al lleavr al tecnico el disco duro) así que mientras me compraba una nueva, recuperaba algunos archivos y me acostumbraba a mi nueva computadora, ahora uso a LINUX en vez de Windows, me demoré... bueno, espero que puedan perdonarme y sigan tan fieles a la historia como antes ¡gracias por leer las tonterias que escribo aquí y espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo!_

_P.D. 1¿Alguno de ustedes trabaja con LINUX? ¿alguien sabría decirme como hacer para que me corrija los errosres ortograficos? D: _

_**P.D. 2 un saludo SUPER especial para niixuii por su cumpleaños (recontra pasado) lamento no habertelo puesto en el anterior cap pero no tenia ni idea (al leer tu comentario dije oh my!) ;D espero la hayas pasado genial**_

¡AHORA SI!

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are beautiful<strong>_

"_Es dífícil saber en qué momento exacto comienza el amor; menos díficil es saber que ha comenzado."_

**Capitulo XI: ¿hacia quien extiendes tu mano?**

-Kid ¿Qué le sucede a Hero?- aun intrigado Black le preguntó a Kid sin tener n cuenta el estado de shock en el que su amigo se encontraba

-no lo se…- respondió Kid con un tono de voz casi in entendible y una expresión que al peliazul le resultó indescifrable- quizás Soul lo sepa…- esta vez se le oyó con mas claridad y Black dispuesto a averiguar que le ocurría a Hero empezó a ir hacia Soul y Maka

-espera- pero Kid sujetó su brazo antes de que siquiera pudiese dar mas de dos pasos- déjalos- esta vez a Black le pareció detectar un atisbo de dolor en la voz de su amigo por lo que desconcertado dirigía su mirada de Kid a Soul y Maka una y otra vez sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, por su parte la mente de Kid luego de detener a Black se había desconectado y solo podía mirar como Soul acariciaba el cabello de Maka mientras ella se tranquilizaba

-es hora de dejar de llorar- a Soul le habría gustado estar así toda la noche si era necesario, pero lamentablemente sabía que en cualquier momento podrían aparecer los demás y no era una buena idea que los hallasen así, él era consiente de la malinterpretable posición en la que estaban- si actúas de esta manera, te descubrirán-

-lo se… pero es todo tan difícil- esas palabras sonaron mas como un sollozo e hicieron que Soul considerase la loca opción de cargarla y sacarla corriendo del lugar para evitarle el dolor de fingir que estaba bien

-Hero- ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Kid- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?- Soul soltó a Maka y se puso de pie rápidamente con su mascara de indiferencia mientras que Maka secaba sus lagrimas en un vano intento por ocultarlas

-¿Qué esta pasándole a Hero?- preguntó Black esta vez dirigiéndose a Soul

-creo que Hero acaba de desahogar todos los nervios que tenía en el escenario- le contesto Soul tanto a Black como a Kid, a pesar de que la pregunta de este último no iba dirigida hacia él- Hero, no llores- Maka estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y Soul lo entendía pero también sabía que por el propio bien de la chica debía hacer algo mejor que solo "esforzarse"

-¡chicos!- Shinigami-sama se hizo presente en el balcón lleno de ánimos seguido por Kami- ¡mis queridos y fantásticos chicos!- se detuvo y observo los rostros de los cuatro A. N. JELL, Black se veía demasiado preocupado, Kid parecía dolido, Soul tenía una expresión de tristeza y Hero estaba sollozando - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué todos se ven así? –

-bueno…- Kid fue el primero en mostrar una sonrisa –lo que sucede es que Hero se había estado desahogando por los nervios y Soul… lo estaba cuidando…-

-chicos… ¡que buen trabajo en equipo! ¡Es genial, si uno sufre, todos sufren!- shinigami-sama vio orgulloso como sus A. N. JELL empezaban al fin a ser un verdadero grupo- Kami, ve a arreglar el maquillaje de Hero- ordenó

-¡claro!- Kami se acercó a Maka y puso una expresión de horror al tenerla cerca- mírate… ¡tu hermoso rostro esta hecho un desastre!-

-los reporteros se mueren por entrevistar a Hero ¡confió en que lo dejaras presentable, Kami!-

-no lo dude- Kami le sonrió a shinigami-sama y luego abrazó por los hombros a Maka llevándosela del lugar

Soul suspiró pensando que había salido airosos a pesar de todo aunque tenía claro que Maka no podía dar una entrevistas así… debía pensar rápido en algo, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que lo miraban directamente, ¿era su imaginación o Kid lo estaba asesinando lenta y dolorosamente con su mirada?

-hay Maka… escuché lo de tu madre por Spirit…- Kami luego de unos momentos de silencio en los que se dedicó a acomodar el maquillaje de Maka decidió armarse de valor y preguntarle por su estado a la joven- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-supongo que no del todo bien- por poco y las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos- lo lamento, creo que voy a volver a arruinar tu trabajo

-¿podrás dar las entrevistas en este estado?-

-yo puedo hacerlo…-dijo sin ganas- yo debo hacerlo-

-no puedes hacerlo- ambas voltearon a ver al joven que entraba al camerino- tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados sin mencionar que parece que en cualquier momento te vas a poner a llorar- Soul tenía una buena intención, quería evitarle el dolor de ir pararse allí y fingir que estaba todo bien, pero él nunca había sido bueno para decir las cosas de una forma amable y sincera, era mas fácil detenerla siendo el mismo Soul hiriente de siempre… quizás si hubiera estado sola habría sido mas amable pero estando aquí Kami él no podía dejar caer su imagen de mala persona que tanto lo había protegido - probablemente empezaras a llorar allí de nuevo ¿Cómo lo explicaras? ¿Dirás que nuevamente fui malo y te maltraté?-

-voy a hacer un buen trabajo- sintiéndose herida y ofendida por su comentario Maka alzo la voz para hacerle frente al muchacho

-llévatela- le dijo Soul a Kami ignorando a Maka totalmente –debe estar deseando escuchar directamente de Spirit lo que ha ocurrido, no importan la entrevistas en este momento…- la suave y comprensiva voz con la que dijo esto desconcertó a Kami y a la propia Maka quien respiró profundamente

Soul le devolvió su celular Maka lo tomo y mirándolo con ojos llorosos pronuncio con voz muy débil -gracias…-

-¿Qué pasara con Shinigami-sama?- Kami estaba bastante preocupada por Maka pero la situación no era tan simple, había cabos sueltos en el plan de Soul

-yo me ocupare de él- dijo completamente seguro el joven con una expresión de autosuficiencia

-¿y como vamos a evitar a los periodistas?-

-simplemente tendríamos que disfrazarla…-

-¡no!- Kami negó pues se le había ocurrido algo mejor- Solo tenemos que deshacernos del disfraz de Hero Albarn ¡tengo una gran idea!- la joven mujer tomó del brazo a Maka y la arrastro hacia fuera de la habitación, luego de unos quince minutos Soul se encontraba afuera del camerino de su queridísima "hada malvada", no entendía el porque Kami había arrastrado hasta allí a Maka y tampoco entendía porque él, quien había dejado desde un inicio en claro que no quería involucrarse con ella, estaba ahora ayudando a solucionarle la vida a esa molesta muchachita, pero a pesar de no entender muchas cosas él estaba allí esperando, mientras caminaba dando vueltas en círculos

-la estilista de Anya es mi amiga, puedo tomar algo prestado y devolvérselo luego- Kami saltaba de alegría viendo la hermosa ropa de la muchacha pues siendo la estilista de un grupo de hombres casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de tratar con ropa tan femenina –te pondremos esto, y esto…- pero Maka en esos momentos no tenía ánimos o fuerzas para nada… necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con Spirit

-¡voy a ir directamente a esperarla en su camerino!- Justin Law estaba decidido a tomar una buena fotografía de Anya y para ello no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir a esperarla en la puerta de su camerino

-puedes pasar- Soul bufó al escuchar que al fin Kami lo dejó entrar al camerino ¡ya era hora!- ¿Qué te parece?- Soul se quedó sin palabras, era prácticamente irreconocible con ese mini top negro, aquel pegado pantalón de cuero y la botas del mismo material… levantó la vista y observó que le habían colocado una peluca rubia que caía en corte degrade hasta llegar a sus hombros dándole un aspecto rebelde y dulce al mismo tiempo, era tan hermosa

-eh…- no tenía ni idea de que decir algo muy raro en él por lo que agradeció mentalmente la interrupción de Maka

-Kami, se que no estoy en posición de quejarme pero no crees que esto tapa muy poco- Maka no estaba muy cómoda vestida así pues habiendo crecido en un convento estaba poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de ropa

-no, esta perfecto- dijo Kami riendo al notar la expresión de Soul- solo faltan algunos retoques… -

-yo… iré a vigilar afuera…no tarden- examinó de arriba a bajo a Maka e incomodo salió lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar- verla así me ha hecho sentir tan extraño- Soul sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar de su mente a Maka

-¡lo encontré!- Justin celebró al hallar el camerino de Anya y antes de que pudiera acercarse mas notó la sospechosa presencia de cierto joven-¿eh? ¿Ese no es Soul Evans?- llegó al lado del muchacho y lo asustó- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Soul?

-no puede ser…- Soul maldijo a todo ser en este mundo cuando vio a Justin y maldijo luego a los seres que ya no estaban en este mundo cuando notó que justo en ese momento Maka había decidido salir, se apresuro en tomar la mano de la muchacha antes que Justin viese su rostro y salieron ambos corriendo pero el reportero no tardó en seguirles a la par que el flash de su cámara

-¡ese tipo es siempre inoportuno, Maka si este reportero te descubre todo habrá terminado!- Soul tomado de la mano con Maka la guiaba por los interminables pasillos del lugar, llegaron a una escalera y la subieron con el reportero muy de cerca

-¡esperen! ¡Soul, Anya!- Soul y Maka aumentaron la velocidad y se sintieron un poco aliviados al ver que habían confundido a Maka con Anya

-Maka, escucha sigue este pasillo hasta el final, te llevara a otra escalera, debes bajar al primer piso, si inclinas la cabeza y bajas la mirada nadie te reconocerá, recuerda no pares por nada y tampoco te preocupes ¿bien?-

-bien… gracias- Soul le sonrió y Maka tomo el pasillo antes mencionado mientras el peliblanco seguía subiendo las escaleras para distraer a Justin

-¿es que nunca se rinde?- cansado de correr Soul vislumbro una conocida figura y maldijo por lo bajo ¿Por qué justo en ese momento tenía que encontrarse con la verdadera Anya y todo su Staff?

-¿¡porque tu!- se quejo el chico al encontrarse cara a cara con ella

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa ahora?- ofendida y confundida la joven miro al "cansado y sudado pero aun así cool A. N. JELL"

-¡lo sabia!- Justin celebró al "alcanzarlos"- sabía que eran ustedes dos-

- ¿Qué esta pasando?-

-nada en especial hada malvada, pero te lo encargo- dijo señalando al reportero que recuperaba el aliento recargado en una pared- solo has lo que haces siempre ¡magia!- río por su propio comentario y se fue corriendo nuevamente dejando a Anya aun más confundida

-¡Soul!- Justin cansado de correr prefirió quedarse e interrogar a Anya que igual que él estaba parada mirando como Soul se iba –Anya, ¿Qué esta pasando entre ustedes dos?-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Anya entendía cada vez menos la situación pero rápidamente se metió en su papel de chica linda y agradable

-¿Por qué huyeron de esa forma después de verme?- el reportero recuperado totalmente la miró con un brillo en los ojos

-¿yo? ¿Cuándo?- con su voz melosa y su expresión de inocencia Anya hacía nota mental de cobrarle esto al líder A. N. JELL

-¡después de verlos! ¡Por eso los seguí hasta aquí!-

-¿de que estas hablando?- Justin suspiró, estaba claro que de esa chica no iba a obtener nada…

En el auditorio Kid y Black se tomaban fotos y firmaban autógrafos de las fans de muy buena gana, Maka se cubrió un poco la cara puesto que a pesar de toda la aglomeración tuvo la mala suerte de pasar y chocar con Kid, rápidamente se escabullo pero de pronto sintió como alguien la jalaba, últimamente las personas tenían la mala costumbre de andarla arrastrando, asustada levantó al vista pero solo vio a Kami quien guiño uno de sus celestes ojos

-sígueme, todo esta bien- el camino hacia el encuentro de Spirit le pareció que duró una eternidad y al bajar del coche y encontrar allí a una bellísima mujer que corrió a abrazarla con tanta familiaridad tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar que se esforzó en controlar para no ser descubierta

-¡Hero! Sobrinito mío- Blair sollozó y le beso la frente llena de ternura- hace tanto tiempo que no te veía… lamento tanto lo que hice aquella vez ¡pero estaba desesperada!- Blair rompió en llanto y le narró a Maka la triste situación en la que se encontró tras la muerte de su hermano

-todo ha sido tan lamentable- Maka respiro hondo aguantando las ganas de llorar- pero Blair…-

-por favor… dime tía- gimoteando la peli morada tomo las manos de Maka

-tía… ¿ni siquiera sabes el nombre de mi mamá?- no pedía mucho, solo quería saber su nombre, el nombre de la mujer que la trajo a este trágico mundo

-no, lo lamento mucho cariño pero a tu padre le dolía tanto hablar del tema y yo los conocí a ustedes cuando me mudé con él luego de la muerte de nuestros padres por lo que no conozco nada de ella… salvo que era una cantante novata, eso dijo él-

-ya veo…- Maka bajo la mirada, eso no había ayudado en nada a la búsqueda de su madre aunque…- tía, muchas gracias por haberme buscado- ahora yo estaba tan sola, al menos tenía a alguien además de a su hermano

En el auditorio los ánimos estaban cada vez más encendidos, todos querían entrevistar al nuevo miembro del grupo y tan solo faltaba que llegasen él y Soul, shinigami-sama se esforzaba en tranquilizarlos a todos diciéndoles que no tardarían cuando vieron aparecer a un muy campante Soul

-¿Dónde esta Hero?- susurro molesto Shinigami-sama

-se fue- de no haber traído una mascara Soul habría podido ver al rostro del desconcierto- no te preocupes, solo inventa alguna escusa y pásame todas las preguntas que vayan dirigidas a él- Shinigami-sama quería ahorcar a Soul hasta quitarle esa expresión de "niño mimado que todo lo puede" pero sabía que era ilegal, además le daría una mala imagen frente a los medios… quien sabe, quizás mañana llegase sorpresivamente un marisco, a los que Soul es alérgico, a la comida del muchacho…

-respetables señores periodistas, lamento informarles que nuestro Hero ha tenido un percance…-

Luego de dar por terminadas las entrevistas y habiendo los chicos emprendido el regreso a casa Soul les había contado a sus otros dos compañeros lo ocurrido con Maka y su madre, por supuesto ignorando el hecho de que ella era mujer, ese lo consideraba algo entre ella, él y un par de desafortunados mas

-Hero… entonces su madre ¿esta muerta?- Black sintió un nudo en la garganta y una terrible opresión en el pecho al decir eso- por eso estaba llorando… Kid, Soul ¿ustedes sabían que él no tenía padres? ¿Por eso eran tan amables con él?-

-A mi me lo dijo shinigami-sama- la voz de Kid sonaba ronca- y Hero me comento que estaba buscando a su madre… pero lo de estar muerta…- bajo la mirada sin ganas de continuar hablando

-y todo este tiempo yo hice suposiciones tontas ¡soy un idiota!- Black se tiró de los cabellos con furia – me siento tan mal por él…- el silencio volvió a reinar en la camioneta A. N. JELL mientras los tres muchachos se sentían terriblemente mal por Maka

Luego de tan conmovedora conversación Maka estaba agotada y hasta un poco tranquila por haber hallado a un miembro de su familia pero aun así estaba deprimida, Spirit al verla así trato de animarla pues le había tomado cariño a la jovencita

-Makita, siéntete al menos un poco feliz de haber encontrado a tu tía, mira que ella te quiere tanto que te ha buscado por tanto tiempo-

-eso… es cierto- Maka le sonrió para que el hombre se sintiese mejor aunque en verdad ella siguiese igual de triste-y todo gracias a ti, Spirit-

-no, no hice nada- el hombre le sonrió- es todo gracias a ti, gracias a que te has desenvuelto muy bien siendo Hero, como en el espectáculo de hoy… a partir de ahora…-

-a partir de ahora tengo que parar- lo interrumpió la chica de golpe- le hice una promesa a Soul y debo cumplirla-

-¿promesa? ¿Qué promesa?-

-le prometía que en cuanto supiera algo de mi madre me iría del grupo y la tengo que cumplir…-

Maka llegó a la casa A. N. JELL con la única meta de ir a su habitación, echarse en su cama y dormir dos días seguidos si era posible, se acercó lentamente a la puerta para ingresar la llave al picaporte cuando del cielo le cayo confeti y serpentina -¡sorpresa!- fue el gran grito que emitió Black a la sorprendidas joven

-¿eh?- Maka miró hacia arriba y observó a los tres muchachos recargados en la baranda de la terraza

-¡sube, Hero!- Kid la llamó moviendo sus brazos "simétricamente" y Maka luego de abrir la puerta recorrió a paso veloz el lugar hasta llegar a la terraza

-¡sorpresa!- volvió a gritar Black corriendo hacia ella y estrechándola en un gran abrazo dejándola aun más anonadada ¿una fiesta para ella?- ahora vamos a comenzar con tu fiesta de celebración ¡por tu magnifico debut!-

-¿una fiesta por mi debut?-

-¡exacto! ¿Sabes? Invitamos a mucha gente y todos vinieron ¡pero como tenían apretadas agendas se fueron rápido!- Black hizo un puchero gracioso y se ganó una risita de Maka- por lo que solamente estamos nosotros ¡pero tu gran Dios aún así se esforzó mucho he hizo esto para ti- dijo estirando los brazos para señalar la terraza, Maka sorprendida vio como había muchos globos de colores, serpentina, música y hasta luces de muchos colores

-¡muchas gracias, Black!-

- pero tu Dios no fue el único en participar- Black señaló al joven pelinegro quien peleaba con un pedazo de carne que no quería cocerse parejo en la parrilla- Kid se ha encargado de esta deliciosa cena- Maka abrió los ojos aun mas al ver la cantidad de deliciosos manjares que estaban en la mesa, había desde postres hasta ensaladas

-¡muchas gracias, Kid!-

- ¡y además Soul…!- Black pareció pensarlo por un rato- Soul… ¡ah si! Soul no hizo nada- Maka casi se va de espaldas ante la concentración que necesito Black para decir eso- pero aun así no se opuso a que lo hiciéramos ¡eso es mucho viniendo de él!- todos a excepción de Soul rieron ante este último comentario

-¡muchas gracias, Soul!- Maka aun riendo y muy emocionada por el detalle de los chicos se abrazo a si misma

-si, lo que digas- Soul volteo la mirada pues la imagen de ella vestida de chica regresó a su mente- pero te voy a aclarar que por tu culpa he esperado aquí en este frío por un buen rato con un histérico Kid chef y un molesto Black decorador-

Kid la tomo de la mano interrumpiendo a Soul y como si fuese una princesa la sentó en la mesa acomodando su silla, como era una mesa rectangular se habían sentado Black al lado de Soul y Kid al lado de Maka quedando frente a frente el albino y la rubia

-supimos que pasaste un momento difícil hoy, no podíamos dejarte solo- Black le robo una salchicha a Kid aprovechando que este había ido a fijarse si nada se estaba quemando en la parrilla

-además somos un equipo, y es nuestra responsabilidad estar contigo- Kid le lanzó una mirada rabiosa a Black pero aun así su voz sonó dulce

-ustedes tienen una manera de pensar tan hermosa, muchas gracias por ser como son- Maka los miró con adoración pues a pesar de todo esos chicos "_**valían su peso en diamantes**_** "**– se que no estuve concentrada hoy y por ello cause muchos problemas, sin mencionar que me fui sin solucionar las cosas… Lo lamento-

-Hero- Soul no supo de donde vino aquella sensación pero lo que si sabía era que lo embargaron unas ganas decirle algo amable a la muchacha, algo que la hiciese sonreír tanto como las palabras de Black y Kid- hoy… fuiste algo útil- al ver la expresión de Maka supo que debía agregar algo rápidamente- tu presentación… fue cool y lo hiciste muy bien-

-¿en verdad crees eso? ¡Muchas gracias!- le sonrió ampliamente pues sabía que Soul no era del tipo de personas que regala halagos a diestra y siniestra no obstante cuando Kid la observó sonreír de esa manera no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, igual a como se sintió cuando vio el abrazo entre ambos

-oh, Maka ¿quieres otro filete?- tratando de pensar en otra cosa llamó la atención de la joven

-¿puedo?- con una mirada de agradecimiento le extendió su plato haciendo reír a Kid

El resto de la velada los jóvenes platicaron y rieron de cada ocurrencia que tenía Black… bueno, al menos Maka reía porque Kid y Soul parecían estar muy ocupados lanzándose miradas difíciles de descifrar

-mira Hero, te voy a mostrar que puedo imitar a una culebra- Black se lanzó al suelo e hizo una serie de malabares que hicieron estallar en carcajadas a la muchacha pero tanto Kid como Soul siguieron serios

-¡hey! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¡Solían reír cuando hacía eso!- se quejo ofendido Black

-tú lo has dicho, solíamos hacerlo… tiempo pasado- dijo Soul sin piedad dejando la guerra con Kid

-lo he visto tantas veces que ya me harté…- secundó Kid

-¿te hartaste? ¿No crees que estas siendo muy hiriente?- Black miró molesto a sus dos amigos- durante nuestro debut, cuando todo era tan difícil y duro con mi talento histriónico anduve por todos los programas de variedades, nos di a conocer al publico y con ellos los alimenté ¿Cómo pueden ser tan ingratos con este Dios que lo dio todo por ustedes? ¿Por qué ahora me tratan peor que a un trapo viejo?- Kid empezó a herir bajito pues era exactamente esa reacción la que quería provocar en Black

-no estoy seguro de que tu talento merezca tanto merito- Soul continuo la broma a la espera de otro numerito colérico de Black

-¡ustedes dos, simples mortales, son increíbles!- Black pataleo en el suelo- cuando no querían ir a los programas de variedades ¿Quién los cubrió?-

-no seas tan duro, al principio Soul también trató- una sonrisita malévola se formó en los labios de Kid

-¿¡eh!- Maka soltó una exclamación por la sorpresa- ¿Soul apareció en la televisión haciendo las mismas cosas que Black usualmente hace?- Maka observó desconcertada a Soul quien nervioso aparto la mirada y empezó a encogerse en su asiento

-¡claro! Como éramos novatos teníamos que hacer lo que los conductores nos pidieran – dijo Black rememorando- Hero ¿quieres verlo?- Maka asintió emocionada pero fue detenida por Soul quien alzó la voz

-¡fue hace mucho!... no creo que quede nada- dijo en voz alta para tratar de auto tranquilizarse

-¡claro que queda algo!- aseguró Black- lo guarde especialmente para verlo cuando estoy deprimido, Hero ¡vamos!- Black tomo la mano de la joven y la jalo hacia la sala en donde tenían su televisión plasma dejando a Kid y a Soul solos

-que gracioso, no creo que quede nada…- dijo calmándose Soul mientras habría una lata de soda

-te equivocas Soul, él si tiene un DVD, yo lo he visto un par de veces- Soul se atragantó con su soda y busco el rostro de Kid quien solo le sonrió- ¡BLACK NO TE ATREVAS A PONER ESE VIDEO!-

Peor en el tiempo que había tardado Black había encontrado el video y al escuchar los gritos de Soul no tardo en ponerle play

_-ahora, vamos a presentar al nuevo grupo aspirante ¡A. N. JELL!- _la voz del conductor del programa sonaba muy alegre pero a juzgar por la calidad de la imagen Maka podía asegurar que era de hace aproximadamente tres o cuatro años, en la pantalla aparecieron unos muy jóvenes Soul, Kid y Black con distintos estilos de cabello y un poco nerviosos –_el nombre del grupo es A. N. JELL ¿Qué significa?-_

_-es la forma recortada de "arcángel"-_ Soul tartamudeo nervioso, Black estaba hiper ventilando y Kid miraba a todos lados como si de un ratoncito se tratase… esos muchachos no eran ni la sombra del seguro Soul, el desinhibido Black y el calmado Kid que ella conocía

-se ven tan distintos…-

-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK-

-esto es de cuando acabábamos de debutar- le aclaro Black a Maka sonriendo mientras rememoraba

-¡mas te vale que no lo hayas puesto!- la voz de Soul se oía más cercana

Al escuchar el grito de Soul Black decidió adelantar el video _-¡y ahora es el turno de que el líder del grupo nos muestre su talento!- _Black río al ver que había encontrado la escena

_-por favor… traigan el rábano- _la voz de Soul junto a su expresión de seriedad e inseguridad lo hacían ver gracioso

_-¡cuanta determinación!- _el presentador río y Soul aspiro mucho aire antes de tomar el rábano entre sus manos y…

_-aajjajajaj- _todo el público asistente río al ver como aquel serio muchachito había de una forma muy teatral caído al suelo, desvanecido luego de tragarse un rábano entero, Black corría en círculos asustado pensando lo peor mientras Kid lo abofeteaba con la esperanza de reanimarlo, al parecer ni el presentador ni el publico sabía que aquello no era parte del show

-¿Qué buenos tiempo verdad?- Kid apareció detrás de un furioso Soul haciéndolo enojar aun mas si era posible- Black… ¡VAS A MORIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- Soul con todas sus fuerza y armado con un almohadón del sofá perseguía a Black por toda la sala mientras el reía, Maka estaba ahogándose con su risa mientras los jóvenes corrían en círculos a su alrededor

-ese es nuestro querido Soul, el desafortunado genio de los programas de variedades- Maka riendo se apoyo en Kid pues por la risa le era difícil estar de pie

-¡eres increíble Soul!- celebró la joven aplaudiendo

-¡APAGUEN ESO!- el grito del peliblanco retumbo en la casa, Black le sacó la lengua con el control remoto en la mano, Kid le sonrió y guiñó el ojo en forma de burla y Maka asustada al darse cuenta que estaba burlándose de alguien demasiado peligroso se escondió detrás de Kid y se sujeto de su saco, estaba segura de que el joven mas tarde la haría para por esto

Luego de que Soul se hubiese cansado de perseguir a Black y lo hubiesen obligado a ayudar en la limpieza de la terraza ya era tarde y todos fueron a alistarse para ir a descansar ya que el día había sido duro, pero Maka fue a tomar un vaso de agua antes de dormir y al recordar la divertida escena no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas bajas pero fue interrumpida por un carraspeo y al voltear pudo ver la colérica expresión de Soul Evans

-¿en verdad fue tan gracioso?- la encaró aun molesto – hace rato me molestabas con tu llanto, ahora me molestas con tu risa-

-lo siento- Maka respiró hondo para evitar seguir riendo

-aunque en comparación con tu pegajoso lloriqueo prefiero tu risa descarada- Maka le sonrió al entender que el muchacho ya no estaba molesto pero si algo resentido por sus burlas así que decidió decirle algo bonito para halagarlo

-fuiste realmente entretenido- le aseguro – inclusive en aquel entonces tu eras el mas apuesto de los tres- dijo totalmente segura de haber dicho algo "halagador"

-¿Qué quieres decir con "en aquel entonces"? ¿Y ahora que?- preguntó indignado

-yo…Bueno… sigues siendo apuesto…- en realidad a Maka le gustaba mas el peinado que Soul llevaba en sus inicios, se veía con un look rebelde en cambio ahora llevándolo con una bincha no lo veía como el mejor estilo del muchacho

-pero no "el mas apuesto"- Maka solo miro a un lado nerviosa por la expresión de ofensa que tenía el joven- olvídalo, no me interesan tus gustos-

-Soul, realmente te voy a recordar- dijo ella mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos- recordaré a aquella hermosa persona que cuidó de mi y me apoyo durante este tiempo…- Soul no entendía muy bien a lo que ella se refería- estoy feliz de irme con tan buenos recuerdos…-

-¿irte?- Soul la miró desconcertado ¿ella se quería ir?

-a pesar de no haber encontrado a mi madre cumpliré mi promesa, no seré mas una carga para ti- Maka le dio una sonrisa triste y al notar que Soul bajaba la mirada pensó que lo estaba incomodando- bueno, creo que Kid sigue allí arriba limpiando con Black, iré a ayudarlos – Soul no estaba seguro del porque pero algo dentro de él se estremeció cuando supo que se iba a librar de su pista de accidentes andante

-se aferro tanto a su madre que ya ni siquiera piensa en su hermano, dice quererlo mucho ¿Por qué no lucha conmigo por quedarse para ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño?-

Cuando Maka llegó a la terraza encontró a Kid juntando las sobras de la comida y se acercó a él

-¿ya estas mejor?- le preguntó él sin dejar de limpiar

-hoy fue un día muy duro, pero esto fue un gran consuelo-

-yo podría consolarte- Kid la miró sintiendo una presión en el pecho, en ese momento él habría querido ser quien la abrazase, él quería apoyarla, quería que confiase su secreto en él… quería significar lo mismo para ella que Soul- yo te consolaría si tu honestamente buscases mi ayuda al extender tu mano…-

-¿honestamente?- Maka no entendía las palabras de Kid pero veía en sus ojos dorados un fuerte sentimiento, uno que ella no sabía interpretar

-dame tu mano…-

-¿Qué?- estaba hipnotizada por aquellos ojos y la voz dolida con la que él hablaba la confundía

-dije que me dieras tu mano- él se le acercó y tomo las manos de la muchacha con una delicadeza digna de un muchacho como él, Maka se sentía confundida, esta era como una de esas novelas que había visto alguna vez y eso empezaba a asustarla, Kid entonces soltó sus manos y en ellas coloco varios platos limpios –ve y guarda eso- como si nada hubiera pasado y como si desde el inicio su intención habría sido darle esos platos él le sonrió

-¿eh? ¡Oh, claro!- Maka alegre tomó los platos y se fue llevándolos hacia la cocina

-yo te estoy observando- susurró Kid con la mirada perdida- pero tu ¿hacia quien estas extendiendo tu mano?-

Maka caminaba feliz por el pasillo que la llevaría a la escalera cuando se encontró con cierto peli azul

-oh, Hero- Black observó los platos que llevaba la joven en las manos y sonriendo se acercó mas- déjame ayudare con eso

-¿eh?- el que tomase los platos de esa manera la sorprendió- no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo-

-no, lo voy a hacer yo- Black pareció pensar un momento sus palabras- veras… yo se que he sido muy malo contigo, quiero iniciar de nuevo ¿esta bien? ¡Tu Dios te promete nunca mas maltratarte!- le aseguró muy alegre- lo que ocurría es que yo malinterpretaba tu forma de actuar… he sido una mala persona, tu Dios se disculpa ante ti simple mortal-

-¿me malinterpretabas? ¿De que forma?-

-¡ah eso! Pues yo pensaba que tú te acercabas solo a seducir-

-¿seducir? ¿ a quien?-

-pues… yo pensaba… no es que fuese así- nervioso se negaba a admitir frente a la muchacha la verdad así que uso a sus neuronas como nunca antes y al parecer le sirvió- te acercabas a seducir a Excalibur, él es mi amigo y me parecía que tu siendo tan amable me lo querías quitar-

-oh… no preocupes prometo nunca mas quitarte la atención de Excaliur-

-eso es bueno…- Black dio media vuelta pero cuando dio un paso resbalo con los platos entre los brazos- ¡ay no!- cerro los ojos sintiendo que caía pero un par de brazos que rodearon su espalda lo detuvieron

-¡por poco te lastimas!- él se quedo helado al entender que era "Hero" quien lo estaba abrazando… no sabía porque pero era extraño, era una sensación rara que hacía que su sangre corriera mas rápido y el corazón se le desbocara –creo que es mejor que yo los lleve- Maka suspiró y tomo los plato de los brazos de Black y se fue tranquilamente dejando a al joven estático y anonadado

-esto… esto no me puede estar pasando- aterrado empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente, ese sentimiento ya lo había experimentado antes pero… nunca con un "hombre"- yo no, ¡yo no puedo ser…! AHHHHHH-

* * *

><p>¡¿a que fue un final sorpresivo? Ajajaja soy una maldita con Black y todos los demas D: perooo todo tiene una razón de ser, es estoy muy agradecida como siempre por seguirme y les mando muchos besos<p>

y como no se si pdore actualizar antes del 13 doy mi mensaje de paz y amor por aquí, **¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES! **Ajaja dudo que haya una madre leyendo esto (auqnue puede ser.. mmm) pero a ustedes que lo leen haganles pasa run lidno día, se lo merecen ;D y cuentenme ¡que planes para ese día? :D

**Respondiendo reviews**

**niixuiix: **ohhh ya te mande tu saludito por tu cumpleaños :3 espero que haya sido un d{ia lindo para ti! Jajaj Medusa ya tiene otra anti-fan (en este fic se ha ganado muchas) la verdad Kid si da un pco de penita, le pasa cada cosa... y si, ya esta completamente enamorado el pobre chico ajajaja pero nada como Black, él esta hecho un lio! Kiaa si, Soul tiene su corazón aunque pocas veces lo demuestre :D muchas gracias por tu review ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Maka-Chan Evans: **aww si, Soul es lo maximo (cuando se lo propone) ajjaja wouw eres uand e las pocas que no aman a Kid, en lo personal a mi me da pena y ternura ajaja ¡SI! Jeremy tambien era mi favorito, insisto en que algún día me casaré con el actor xD (Lee Hong Ki te amo!) ewww hacerlo llorar va a ser duro, con lo bien que me cae Black ._. lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar ¡espero em perdones! Muchas gracias por tu review Te quiero muchote :3

**XXVolimpiada: **al contrario, gracias a ti por comentar... a mi me hace mucha ilusión contestar los reviews :) lo de Medusa es un misterio~ despues de todo, Soul es su unico hijo... aunque aun ella no da muchas señales de apreciarlo. Makita es otro tema, bueno ella es incomprensible (personalmente tampoco estaría interezada en conocer a quien me abandonó) aunque ¿quien sabe? Pueda que acabe por darse cuenta que no fue algo así como "abandoanr".. ok, no digo mas ajajja eww a mi Kid me da pena, él esta siempre ahí, pero como él mismo lo dice Maka no parece notarlo... Black y su falta de cavallerosidad xD ahora esta tan confundido el muchacho, en fin... ¡muchas hracias por comentar! Espero que este capitulo te guste

**Bluecitaa: **¿a ti tampoco te rinde el tiempo? Hay amiga, somos dos... ¡ojala el día tuviera mas horas! Ajaja nuestro Soul se esta volviendo mas bueno con Maka cada vez (auqnue él no quiera) Kid tiene mala suerte, Maka es muy distraida y ni cuenta de lo que él siente ): y ella tambien esta sufriendo, la noticia fue dura pero como tu dices, anda es seguro todavia :) ¡gracias or tu review! Espero que te guste este capitulo

**yumary-chan 27**: eww en verdad te conmovio el capitulo? La verdad al relatarlo a mi tambien me hizo sufrir )': ajjaja todos estan felices de ver como Soul recapacita y se vuelve "un poco mas bueno" aunque Medusa no parece querer reinvindicarse, ajaja ¿tanto la odias? Aww muchas gracias por tu review ¡espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo!

**d34th carla m4k3nshi: **si! Tienes que verlo (en lo personal... te lo recomiendo por el lindísimo actor y cantante Lee Hong Ki, mi futuro esposo xD, él es en el dorama lo que Black es en el fic :D) lo de Maka es triste, pero aun no hay anda seguro ¿estas haciendo una obra similar? ¿de que trata? Espeor me la cuentes :D amo las obras teatrales (aunque solo me la narres xD) sii! Soul esta cada vez mas bueno y Kid mas dolido (?) ya eremos conforme pase el tiempo que ocurre xD ¡wuaaa yo quiero un pony como el tuyo... solo que color negro *_*) ahhh! Eres mi compatriota! casi no encuentro muchos peruanos me alegra tanto encontrarte! (aunque tu me encontraste a mi...) kiaaaa soy felizzzzzzz mcuhas garcias por el review Carla (asi te llamas no?) espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! :D

**Bell-Star: **no se si alguna vez te lo he dicho, pero por si no lo he hecho ahora lo dir{e... AMO TUS REVIEWS! Ajajjaja me sacan una risa desde el inicio, ¿viste? En una parte del fic cite tu expresión "vale su peso en diamantes" ajajaj es que me encantó.. rawwww yo tambien odio a muchos profesores, creo que si siguen así les haré un muñeco budu y usaré mi magia negra (?) ok, no... jajaj Blair es muy garciosa, cantando debio ser algo digno de ver xD Anya, nuestra hada malvada cada vez se mete mas, al igual que nuestra borracha Medusa D: OH YEAH! Esta vez Black esta confundido! OH MY! Se cree gay D: pobresito, debe ser dificil de aceptar siendo un Dios (?) enamorarse de un mortal que encima es hombre... a este paso llegará al psicologo de paso que lo llevn para superar su buena relación con Kid xD (traté de asemejarme al anime/manga en donde sus distintas personalidades chocan de forma divertida xD) mmm la ultima frase de Kid de ese capitulo hacia referencia a que le parecía una pesadilla estar viendo así a Maka y Soul (creo que aun no lo eh dicho muy claro, pero se supone que él ya se dio ceunta de que esta un poco enamorado) ajajajaj ¿lo he continuado por todo ese gigantesco amor de monjas que se hacen pasar por sus hermanos para encontrar a sus madres, SIII felicidades por el fic ¡CADA VEZ ES MAS ESPECTACULAR! you are wonderful and you know it! XD aaja ok, ojala nunca haga una traducción tan trabajosa (por cosas como esas eres una de mis idols) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW-TESTAMENTO! te quiero muuuuchooo y espero ansiosa dos cosas:

que este capitulo te haya gustado

que actulices V.E.M.A ¡la intriga me mataaaaaa! :)

**happy-senseii:** ewww lo se, soy desesperante pero no te enfades x'D calma! que ya actulices (aunque tardé mucho, lo lamento ._.) siii en este fic todos son victimas , Kid, Maka, Soul, Black, Hero, Kami, etc xD muuuchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :D

**Sabri-EvansCbs: **ajajaj ya lo seguí! No hacían falta las amenazas de muerte (mentira, si hacian falta xD) eww siento haber tardado D: me alegra que pienses que todo en ese fic es "aslkdfjasdk" *-* me alagas! (creo que si entendí (?)) gracias por tu review espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

**Maka-chan d' evans: **awwwww me alegra que te haya gustado tanto que estes dispuesta a quemarme en una hoguera :3 es un lindo detalle (?) ajajaj lamento haber tardado con la conti y espeor que este capitulo tambien te agarade


	12. Capitulo XII: Tres pésimas opciones

Hola! ¿como están mis bellos y queridos lectores? Oh si, se que esta vez he tardado MUCHO en continuar pero han sido épocas duras D: y ademas estoy un poco enfermita, oh si mándenme mensajes de apoyo emocional y no tomates por tardar jejej D': MOG han sido casi tres meses! Y bueno... no tengo mucho que decir, principalmente porque hoy ando medio volada jaja pero bueno, no molesto mas y aquí esta el fic

PERO ANTES: un saludo super hiper mega archi ultra especial para ** yumary-chan 27 ** que HACE YA MUCHOS DIAS estuvo de cumpleaños pero como soy muy despistada no saludé a tiempo LO SIENTO AMIGA D: y espero que hayas pasado ese dia muy bien :D

* * *

><p><strong>You are beautiful<strong>

"El amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar."

**Capitulo XII: Tres pésimas opciones **

Suspiró indeciso, en momentos como estos comprendía lo inútil que eran sus básicos conocimientos sobre los gustos de las mujeres... normalmente cuando se trataba de chicas los regalos que daba eran joyas, si bien es cierto eran caras, no requerían un exhaustivo análisis de talla, color o forma, ya que a toda mujer le gustaban... no obstante cuando noto los brillantes ojos de la muchacha esa mañana al ver aquel programa se apresuró en ir a una reconocida tienda de zapatos...

Flash Back

Luego de haber ensayado las coreografías y canciones en el estudio y de ser felicitados por Shinigami-sama por lo rápido que habían logrado integrar al "nuevo miembro" los A. N. JELL, exceptuando a Soul quien esa mañana había decidido y exigido ir a la peluquería, y todo su staff se sentaron a desayunar mirando la televisión, no era un programa muy interesante pero al menos los entretendría lo suficiente

-vaya...- todos voltearon a ver a Maka luego de que ella soltase la exclamación -son tan hermosas- en ese momento Black regresó la mirada a la pantalla y vio que enfocaban a las piernas de una hermosa muchacha que modelaba zapatos de tacón

-Hero, ¿te gustan?- le preguntó el peliazul refiriéndose a las piernas

-por supuesto... son una belleza- dijo embobada-jamas me he puesto algo así...- dijo con un tono que oscilaba entre la añoranza y la admiración

-¿eh? ¿estas hablando de los zapatos?- volvió a preguntar esta vez exaltado, el joven

-si, como te digo jamas tuve la oportunidad de usar algo parecido porque...- fue entonces que Maka se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y al ver las caras confusas de sus compañeros se puso nerviosa- eh... nunca use algo así porque soy un hombre, ¡si! Porque soy un hombre y los hombres no usamos tacones... además mirando bien las piernas de la modelo también son hermosas ¡largas y tonificadas!...- Kid soltó una risita baja al observarla tratando de cubrir sus anteriores palabras, pero luego reflexionó sobre el comentario de la muchacha ¿en verdad nunca había podido usar algo así?...

End Flash Back

y allí estaba él, rodeado de estantes de zapatos de tacón sin tener la mínima idea de cual escoger, él recordaba perfectamente como eran los tacones del programa pero no sabía como describírselos a la vendedora

-entonces... ¿ya se ha decidido por algo?- la amable vendedora se sentía alagada de tener a tan reconocida personalidad entre sus clientes, pero se veía en la penosa necesidad de apurarlo ya que si alguna chica lo reconocía era claro que se formaría un revuelo muy difícil de controlar

-creo que si...- los había encontrado al fin en un estante, luego de tanto buscar se sentía complacido aquellas dos horas perdidas al fin daban fruto

Mientras tanto Soul seguía en la peluquería ya que él quería que su cabello estuviese perfecto y cuando al fin se sintió satisfecho con el resultado sonrío ante la atenta mirada de una cansada y aburrida Kami quien había sido la encargada de acompañarlo

-esta cool- reafirmó el joven esperando un comentario de parte de Kami

-si, te queda genial...-admitió la mujer-pero, ¿puedo preguntar porque este repentino cambio?-

-por que quise- dijo muy seguro de si- además yo siempre debo ser el número uno...- un molesto recuerdo vino entonces a la mente de Soul

Flash Back

_-fuiste realmente entretenido- le aseguro – inclusive **en ****aquel ****entonces ****tu ****eras ****el ****mas ****apuesto** de los tres- dijo totalmente segura de haber dicho algo "halagador"_

_-**¿Qué ****quieres ****decir ****con**** "****en ****aquel ****entonces****"****? ****¿Y ****ahora ****que?**- preguntó indignado_

_-yo…**Bueno****… ****sigues ****siendo ****apuesto****…**- en realidad a Maka le gustaba mas el peinado que Soul llevaba en sus inicios, se veía con un look rebelde en cambio ahora llevándolo con una bincha no lo veía como el mejor estilo del muchacho_

_-__**pero **__**no**__** "**__**el**__** mas **__**apuesto**__**"**__-__Maka __solo __miro __a __un __lado __nerviosa __por __la __expresión __de __ofensa __que __tenía __el __joven -__olvídalo, __**no **__**me **__**interesan **__**tus **__**gustos**__-_

End Flash Back

-si tu lo dices...- por un momento vio perderse al muchacho en sus pensamientos-este look que traes me hace recordar a sus años de debut- dijo mirándolo detenidamente – en fin... espérame aquí mientras voy a pagar

Soul asintió y buscó alguna revista interesante para distraerse, pero para su mala suerte todas las que estaban en la mesita que tenía al lado eran de patéticos chismes sobre celebridades, le hacían poner los pelos de punta, decidió entonces ir a sentarse al lado de otra mesita

-Eureka- allí se alegró al encontrar una revista sobre musica clásica, la tomo entre su manos pero antes de abrirla se fijó en la persona que estaba sentada en esa parte de la peluquería, ese físico se le hacía algo familiar así que se acomodo para poder verla bien -oh... es la hada malvada- sonrío al verla con tantos tubos en la cabeza que estaban atados a una maquina, no tenía una idea clara de para que servía pero imaginaba que tendría algo que ver con las "naturales" ondas de su cabello que tanto alababan los periodistas, río despacio al ver como ella dormitaba haciendo que su cabeza rebotara, fue allí que noto que el celular que tenía entre las piernas la joven se resbaló, con un rápido movimiento lo alcanzo antes de que cayese

-¿eh?- al aparecer con ese movimiento la había despertado- ¿Soul? ¿que haces tu aquí?- al notar que él estaba arrodillado a su lado se cubrió las piernas tanto como su bata lo permitió- eres un pervertido- susurró

-yo no soy un pervertido hada malvada- se defendió- tu celular iba a caer y yo como buen caballero lo evité- su sarcástica forma de hablar empezaba a colmar a Anya- además... no es como si hubiese mucho que ver, solo levanta la mirada y observa tu reflejo- aun burlándose le devolvió su celular y fue a sentarse al mueble nuevamente, Anya al verse al espejo soltó un grito, estaba despeinada, sin maquillaje, con unas horribles ojeras y la bata de color rosa pálido no la favorecía en lo absoluto

-bueno...- se controlo y le lanzó una mirada mordaz a Soul- aprovechando que estas aquí quiero que me expliques ¿¡que le dijiste al reportero la ultima vez!- le reclamó con voz chillona

-¿yo? nada- dijo indiferente mientras ojeaba la revista

-¿entonces porque me preguntó si salíamos o algo así?- comenzó con su interrogatorio

-¿estamos saliendo?- contraataco con otra pregunta

-¡No!- respondió alterada por no conseguir ni un poco de seriedad de parte de Soul

-entonces no te preocupes hada malvada-

-al menos dime ¿quien era esa chica?-

-¿eh?- Anya se alegró al ver que al fin conseguía la atención del albino

-esa chica, a la que confundieron conmigo – Anya tomó su celular y empezó a buscar algo en él- estaba tan conmocionada que decidí obtener las fotografías- abrió el archivo y volvió a observar las imágenes- entiendo que nos confundieran... hasta trae una ropa parecida a la mía-

Soul se levantó del mueble y le arrebató el celular a Anya, ella molesta trató de recuperarlo pero gracias a los tubos solo consiguió jalarse el cabello

- no se ve bien la foto... no será material de escandalo- dijo un poco mas tranquilo

-¡Soul Evans, dame mi celular!- él voleo a verla burlonamente

-sin embargo yo no entiendo como las confundieron, esta persona es completamente distinta a ti, hasta siento que el error es insultante- Anya lo fulminó con la mirada, algo le decía que lo de insultante lo decía por ella pero al verlo tan de cerca se empezó a poner nerviosa- además ni siquiera tienen el mismo tono de rubio- sentencio sin imaginar que la muchacha se había quedado perdida en sus ojos hasta el punto de no notar que él había dado borrar a sus fotos – bueno te dejo, haz bonito tu peinadito- se burlo de ella por enésima vez, retirándose del lugar al notar que Kami se iba a cercando a la salida

-¿eh? ¿Él está con Anya?- Kami se sintió muy sorprendida al verlos juntos pero pronto el joven se le acercó y sin darle tiempo de preguntar la arrastró hacia el auto, tenían que llegar rápido para reunirse con Shinigami-sama

Maka descansaba echada en el mueble de la sala luego de aquella agotadora mañana, pero aun a pesar de la pacifica situación en la que se hallaba era incapaz de de disfrutar del momento, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, desde la torpeza que cometió en la mañana hasta en lo inútil que había sido meterse en todo este enredo... ni siquiera había podido saber el nombre de su madre e inclusive pensando en ello sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear

-¿Hero?- se sobresaltó al escuchar la suave voz de Kid de un momento a otro, se limpio las lagrimitas antes de que él las notase

-Kid, vaya me has tomado por sorpresa- dijo suspirando

-¿en serio?- vio los ojos de la muchacha enrojecidos y tuvo el presentimiento de saber porqué- si que soy torpe, por favor perdonarme- sonrío acercándose a Maka

-no te preocupes- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-claro que me preocupo, déjame compensarte- Maka alzó una ceja confundida y Kid ensanchó su sonrisa- ya casi es hora del almuerzo y ni Soul ni Black han dado señales de vida ¿no quisieras salir a comer conmigo? Conozco un lugar bonito en el que preparan comida deliciosa ¡anímate!-

Maka no lo pensó dos veces, era aceptar la amable invitación de Kid a comer o quedarse aquí sola deprimida y llorando...

Soul y Kami llegaron a los estudios pues Shinigami-sama los había mandado a llamar para para revisar lo del nuevo álbum. No habían tardado mucho tiempo pues tenían todo muy bien organizado y una vez terminaron Shinigami-sama carraspeo llamando la atención de Soul

-Soul- kun- comenzó- han llegado a mi rumores... ¿es cierto que estas saliendo con Anya-chan?- al joven casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas ¿como había llegado el chisme a Shinigami-sama?

-¿Anya Hepburn?-pregunto Kami que aun se encontraba ahí- ¡es cierto, hoy los vi hablando en la peluquería

-no estoy saliendo con ella- aseguró Soul frunciendo el entrecejo

-bueno, pero yo solo quería hacerte saber que no tiene nada de malo y puedes contárnoslo Soul-kun-dijo Shinigami-sama tratando de convencerlo para que sea "sincero"

-¡no tengo nada que ver con ella!- repitió esta vez mas molesto

-bueno... si u lo dices- se burló Kami ganándose una mirada asesina del joven

-supongo que es todo- aun enojado el joven se puso de pie dispuesto a regresar a su casa pero Shinigami-sama lo detuvo

-Soul, espera- Kami noto que el asunto no tenia que ver con ella y se retiró- veras ahora mismo tenemos un importante almuerzo con alguien-

-¿ah si? ¿con quien?- realmente él odiaba los planes de último momento y este por alguna razón le traía un muy mal presentimiento

-no seas curioso y sígueme- el joven solo suspiró y empezó a caminar

-¡tenias mucha razón este lugar es precioso!- Maka sonreía y daba pequeñas palmadas de la emoción, ya habían llegado al restaurant y estaba muy emocionada

Kid no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de la chica- me alegra que te guste, en este lugar uno puede elegir que tipo de ambiente desea yo elegí esta mesa porque imaginé que te gustaría la vista- Kami asintió enérgicamente pues desde donde estaba sentada podía ver casi toda la ciudad

-yo nunca había podido estar en un lugar así antes, hasta las mesas están en un cuarto distinto cada una por privacidad, ha de ser muy caro...-

-por el precio no te preocupes ¡yo invito!- dijo tratando de que recupere la muchacha su emoción anterior pues al parecer cuando cayo en cuenta del precio se preocupo un poco

-pero aun así...-

-¿te he dicho ya que en la carta también hay pasta?-

-¿pasta!- la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la joven y Kid sintió que al fin podía relajarse

-por cierto ¿tienes algo que hacer después de comer, Hero?-

-pues... no ¿por?-

-entonces ¿me acompañarías a un parque de diversiones?- pregunto tratando de no sonar muy emocionado- hace mucho tiempo que no voy pues podrían reconocerme y acosarme al ser famoso, pero me he traído disfraces para ir sin problemas- levanto una bolsa y se la mostró a la joven

-¡es una gran idea!- ella se animó mas- ¿que clase de disfraces has traído?- Kid sacó unos lentes muy grandes y una peluca de la bolsa

-estos- dijo colocándose los lentes- me los pongo yo y veras que nadie me reconoce- dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que la joven riese por lo gracioso que se veía

-es cierto ¡te ves tan distinto!-

-y esta peluca- dijo colocándosela a la joven- es para ti- Maka se observó en un espejo que estaba en la pared y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas

-me encanta como me queda el afro- ya casi se ahogaba de tanto reír

-peor a mi me quedan mejor mis lentes- Dijo haciendo otra mueca graciosa Kid- ni David beckham se ve así- Maka rió mas

-¡por supuesto que no! A mi me queda mejor mi peluca- Maka hizo otra mueca y ambos volvieron a reír - ¿y esa otra bolsa? ¿son mas disfraces?- preguntó Maka al ver la bolsa de los tacones, Kid recobró la compostura entonces

-no, eso es para mi "operación secreta"- dijo con una voz misteriosa- hoy quede en ver a una chica con la que no he sido muy honesto... así que le compre algo para disculparme, espero que no se moleste conmigo cuando le explique todo y acepte el obsequio- Maka sintió la honestidad en la voz del joven y le sonrío

-yo creo que si eres sincero te disculpara-

-en verdad eso espero- en ese momento Kid al verla sintió que nada podía salir mal, hoy le iba a explicar todo nada podía salir mal... ¿o si?

Soul y Shinigami-sama entraron al restaurant y un mesero los guió hasta la mesa que les habían asignado, Shinigami-sama agradeció sonriente y Soul se limito a permanecer callado, al ver la mujer con la que tendría que compartir el almuerzo Soul no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de horror y fastidio, sentada frente a él estaba tan hermosa como siempre Medusa Gorgon, su madre

-gracias por aceptar mi invitación Shinigami-sama- dijo con una voz dulce que a Soul le provoco un escalofrío- y gracias a ti también Soul-

-no es nada Medusa-san, es todo un honor estar aquí con usted- aseguró Shinigami. La mujer sonrío y les pidió que sentaran

-he pedido lo mejor de la carta, espero que les guste- Soul hizo de tripas corazón y se sentó, aunque a pesar de su molestia no podía evitar sentirse curioso del porque ella había decidido hablar con él, si nunca antes había querido saber nada de su hijo hasta el punto en que nadie sabía de la familiaridad de ambos, el quien era la madre de Soul Evans era uno de los mas grandes misterios del espectáculo

-como ya habíamos conversado Shinigami-sama, quiero volver al mundo del espectáculo y para iniciar el relanzamiento quiero hacer un remake de una de mis canciones y quiero que el joven me haga los arreglos de la canción, para hacerla mas "moderna" y me encantaría que la cantase conmigo en el escenario – Soul la miro con rabia ¿que era lo que planeaba Medusa ahora?

-así que quiere que Soul la ayude en el remake- Shinigami-sama la miro un poco incrédulo, los géneros musicales de ambos eran muy distintos

-si, he escuchado que él es muy bueno y talentoso- dijo mirando a su hijo a lo que este le rehuyó la mirada

-¡eso téngalo por seguro! Es un genio al igual que su padre el gran violinista y compositor Wes Evans- dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda a Soul

-¿ah si? ¿y no hay ningún merito para su madre?- dijo la mujer con un tono de voz a penas audible para ella misma- bueno, espero que con Soul sea distinto pues yo no suelo llevarme muy bien con los genios, son tan sensibles y críticos ...- dijo mirando a los ojos a Soul quien al sentir que ese era un ataque tanto para su padre como para él le enfrento la mirada

-pues no se si soy un genio, pero se que salí a mi padre y no tiendo a ser sensible a menos que me provoquen y en lo que respecta a la critica, solo lo soy en lo que me compete. Dijo en un tono serio y cortante que hizo que Shinigami-sama sintiera que tenía detener esa conversación pues no iba por buen camino

-bueno, entonces almorcemos antes de que se enfrié- dijo algo nervioso pero con su alegre tono usual, Soul suspiró probando el primer bocado, pero al pasarlo empezó a torcer con fuerza, los otros dos presentes lo miraron desconcertados, Shinigami-sama probó un poco del plato y palideció

-esto tiene mariscos...-Soul se tapo la boca con una servilleta y salio corriendo hacia los servicios higiénicos sintiendo que se ahogaba

-¿que ha pasado?- pregunto Medusa sin lograr entender la situación

-es que Soul tiene una grave alergia hacia los mariscos- le comentó muy preocupado Shinigami-sama

-¿él es alérgico a algo?.. yo... no sabía eso...-

Maka y Kid seguían divirtiéndose al platicar, esta vez una anécdota del joven había captado tanto la atención de la rubia que sin querer en una de sus risotadas tumbó el vaso de jugo y manchó un poco la peluca

-oh... lo siento mucho,, Kid, espera iré a lavarla al baño ¡no tardo!- Kid asintió y Maka se levó la bolsa tanto con la peluca como con las gafas, al llegar a los baños dudó por unos instantes si debía entrar al de hombres o al de mujeres pero pensándolo bien decidió entrar al de hombres, se asomó primero para vigilar que no hubiese nadie, no quería volver a presenciar nunca mas en su vida una escena parecida a la de las duchas, pero algo llamó su atención, en un rincón se encontraba Soul sentado y recargado contra la pared respirando con dificultad.

Soul por su parte estaba pasándolo muy mal, le costaba mucho respirar, y de pronto se vio recordando con rabia y aflicción una ocasión bastante parecida

Flash Back

un pequeño Soul estaba sentado en una silla de un conocido restaurant mientras sonreía tiernamente al ver la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos, eran él y su bellísima madre

-Soul, accedí a tomarme esa foto para que no me siguieras molestando, pero recuerda que nadie nunca debe ver esa fotografía ¿comprendes?- le preguntó una Medusa mucho mas joven sentada frente a él

-si mamita- le prometió él- no te preocupes yo la cuidaré y te prometo que nadie la verá- sonriendo abrazó la fotografía con mucho cariño

-te creeré, ahora come que no m vas a ver en un tiempo y por eso vine a comer contigo- dijo la rubia tomando sus cubiertos

-pero mamita... esto tiene mariscos...- dijo preocupado el niño viendo al plato

-¿y? ¿no me digas que eres remilgado? ¡saliste con el delicado paladar de tu padre! Si que te están maleducando, anda no seas engreído y por una vez comete lo que te pusieron- le dijo molesta

Soul bajo la mirada aun preocupado y con sus ojitos húmedos por el regaño, no dijo nada y comió el primer bocado y cuando lo empezó a digerir empezó a toser por la alergia

-esto no puede estar pasando ¡que molesto eres! Ve discretamente al baño y no llames mucho la atención- él en esa ocasión salio corriendo como hace unos minutos, llegó al baño y se dejo caer contra la pared con tan solo siete años y sin poder respirar...

End Flash Back

Soul cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidar, sintiéndose herido por aquella mujer que hace años lo había traído al mundo y desde entonces se dedico a tratarlo con desprecio, maldecía sus alergias, maldecía este almuerzo, maldecía a los mariscos, maldecía las ganas de llorar como un niño que tenía ... pero mas aun se maldecía a si mismo por aun a pesar de todo no podía odiarla, al abrir sus ojos se sobresaltó pues se encontró con un par de ojos verdes mirándolo muy de cerca

-¿Soul? ¡estas bien?- el joven le lanzó una mirada irritado y salio de allí con la rubia siguiéndolo pues estaba muy preocupada por él, se veía pálido y débil sin mencionar que creía haberlo escuchado sollozar hace unos minutos...

Kid estaba ya bastante preocupado, la muchacha estaba en el baño ya mas de media hora, era demasiado raro así que preocupado decidió llamarla a su celular pero descubrió que ella lo había olvidado en la mesa, lo pensó por unos momentos y llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ir a buscarla, al principio fue al baño de hombres y no la encontró, dudó pero al fin y luego de vigilar que nadie lo observara entró al de mujeres, para su sorpresa tampoco estaba allí. Aun estaba preocupado cuando sonó su celular.

-¿hola?-

-¡Kid! Soy Hero-

-¡Hero! ¿Dónde estas?- le preguntó sin dejar notar mucho su preocupación

-ah... lo siento, lo que sucede es que me encontré con Soul en muy mal estado así que decidí seguirlo- empezó a contarle vigilando al peliblanco desde la cabina telefónica en la que estaba- creo no voy a poder regresar Soul parece necesitar compañía

-esta bien, no te preocupes Hero, quédate con él y avísame si ocurre algo- Kid colgó sintiendo como el pecho le dolía, regresó a la mesa y vio la bolsa con los zapatos- creo... que hoy no será el día- susurro con la pena visible en sus ojos

Maka regresó donde estaba Soul, era una pequeña plaza con un bonito jardín que la rodeaba y la hacia mas acogedora, el joven parecía tener ahora un mejor aspecto que hace minutos y hasta parecía estar disfrutando del sol de aquella tarde sentado en la acera de la plaza

-Sol- se animó a a preguntarle la joven- dime, hace un rato... ¿te pusiste así porque comiste mariscos? - Maka recordó aquella ocasión en la que el muchacho le comentó sobre su alergia

-incluso tu recuerdas eso- dijo suspirando con nostalgia- ¿porque ella no puede hacerlo?- se preguntó a si mismo

Maka no era capaz de comprenderlo pero suponía que aunque preguntara él jamas le diría nada, así que prefirió quedarse a su lado acompañándolo hasta que se sintiera mejorarlos-

-Maka- la llamó por su nombre pues estaban solos- he olvidado mi celular en el restaurant y no tengo ganas de volver por él, ve y tráelo- la muchacha la miró indignada ¿ella era para él una sirvienta o algo parecido? Pero al ver la expresión del chico supo que si se lo decía era porque necesitaba estar solo un tiempo y ella no era nadie para impedírselo sin embargo había dos grandes problemas por los cuales no podía dejarlo solo, el primero era que ella sabía de sobra que no era buena idea dejar a un enfermo solo y la segunda...

-Soul... yo... no recuerdo como volver- se sinceró con él y ajo la cabeza esperando el espectáculo que de seguro el chico armaría

-¿¡que!- se sorprendió - ¿me seguiste sin saber ni adonde ibas?- esa muchacha para él era caso perdido, bufó molesto- olvídalo, si quiero algo bien hecho lo debo hacer yo mismo- se puso en pie y Maka lo imitó

-Soul... ¿no sería mejor tomar un taxi?- luego de observar la expresión de desorientado de Soul, a Maka le quedo muy claro de que él no tenía la mínima idea de donde estaban parados

-por supuesto que no, me olvidé mi billetera y jamas me iría en un taxi sin dinero... creo que se donde estamos, podemos llegar caminando... aunque podría ser incomodo ya que podrían reconocernos...- un par de chicas asaron mirándolos muy fijamente, a Soul eso no le daba un buen presentimiento

-creo que tengo la solución para eso- Maka que aun traía la bolsa de los disfraces en sus manos la abrió- ponte esto- Soul la vio con desconfianza pero se colocó los lentes que ella le acercó

-¿y tu porque llevabas esto?- le preguntó intrigado

-pues porque Kid me había invitado al parque de diversiones y para que no nos reconocieran íbamos a ponernos esto- le explicó colocándose ella la peluca

-¿Kid te invito al parque de diversiones?- la miró incrédulo – que tontería, uno al parque de diversiones se va con una novia ¿para que querría ir contigo?-

-pues creo que Kid pronto tendrá una novia- le contó recordando lo que el joven de ojos dorados le había contado en el restaurant- me dijo que iba a ver a una chica en ese lugar- Soul la miro con curiosidad, él no tenía idea de que a Kid le gustara una chica

-pues entonces te iba a usar solo para pasar el rato hasta que ella apareciera, agradéceme que te haya salvado del incomodo momento- dijo muy seguro de ser "su salvador"- te habrías sentido el mal tercio- mientras iban conversando ya habían avanzado varias calles

-si tu lo dices...- ya llevaban mucho tiempo caminando y a Maka le parecía que esa era la quinta vez que pasaban por la misma heladería...

-Soul estoy segura de que hemos pasado por aquí antes...- le aseguró -esta heladería es la quinta vez que la veo

-claro que no, en esta zona de la ciudad hay muchas heladerías del mismo tipo- respondió terco- no dudes de mi sentido de orientación- le dijo luego fulminándola con la mirada por sentir se desconfianza, Maka suspiró derrotada y procedió a seguirlo nuevamente

luego de una hora a pie no lograron encontrar el restaurant pero si el estudio musical, Soul se sintió aliviado pues estaba empezando a pensar que en verdad tenía mal sentido de la orientación, pero al ver el edificio volteo a mirar a la joven con una expresión triunfal de niño engreído

-¿lo ves Maka? ¡Nunca dudes de mi!- dijo regalándole una bellísima sonrisa, sinceramente estaba muy agradecido con ella por haberlo acompañado y por haberlo ayudado a distraerse pensando en otras cosas que no incluyesen a Medusa, pero eso jamas se lo diría, una sonrisa sincera, eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

Por otro lado a Maka le provocaron ganas de darle un Maka-chop, claro, eso antes de verlo... ella jamas había reparado en eso antes pero el joven era bastante guapo y con esa sonrisa en el rostro lo era aun mas... él se veía tan angelical, el corazón de la joven empezó a acelerarse y esto la confundió ¿que era esa sensación? ¿porque de pronto tenia ganas de seguirlo observándolo?

-¿porque me late tan rápido el corazón?- se llevó una mano al pecho- ¿será que me cansé por tanto caminar?-

-¡Albarn luego tendrás tiempo de quejarte porque te cansaste, ahora vámonos a casa!- le gritó Soul ya bastante lejos de ella, quería entrar cuando antes al estudio, ir por su carro al estacionamiento y regresar a su casa a descansar

-¿eh? ¡Oh, Claro!-

el viaje de regreso a casa no les había tomado mucho ya que la distancia no era muy larga y el trafico no había sido muy pesado, al llegar Maka fue a buscar a Kid pues quería disculparse personalmente por haberlo dejado solo en el restaurant, lo encontró en la terraza mirando a la nada con una taza de te entre las manos

-Kid, ya regresé... si aun quieres podemos ir al parque se diversiones- ella se acercó sonriente al pelinegro pero cuando él la volteo a ver tan serio se le borro la sonrisa

-lo siento Hero, estoy cansado, será para la próxima- dijo con una expresión de indiferencia dejándola algo confundida y hasta cierto punto triste, él nunca la había tratado de forma tan seca

-Kid. No creo que pueda ir al próxima- susurró para si misma recordando que le había prometido a Soul irse...-

Maka entró a su habitación y empezó a hacer sus maletas , ya no quería molestar mas, para suerte suya eran pocas sus pertenencias así que no tardó demasiado, una vez que acomodó todo salio del cuarto con sus cosas, justo entonces se cruzó con Soul

-veo que ya has empacado todo- dijo el joven al ver las maletas

-si, yo te prometí que me iría y lo estoy cumpliendo...-

-¡HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Soul y Maka tuvieron que taparse los oídos ante el potente grito de Black- TE BUSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

ambos bajaron las escalaras y para la sorpresa de Maka encontró a Spirit, su tía Blair y el mismísimo Shinigami-sama juntos

-¡Hero!- Blair emocionada saltó encima de su "sobrino" y le dio un gran abrazo

-Tía, ¿que haces aquí?-

-¡Hero-kun! Tu tía me ha contado su triste historia- Shinigami-sama estaba demasiado conmovido- debiste habérmelo contado antes, se que han pasado momentos difíciles ¡estoy seguro de que ahora quieren pasar mas tiempo juntos! Por lo que he decidido ¡que sería genial ella se venga a vivir con ustedes!- Soul miro a Maka y a Spirit con rabia y tomándolos a ambos de las muñecas los jalo al exterior de la casa para poder hablar en privado

-Soul yo se que te prometí irme... pero mi Tía nos abe nada de esto y sería muy complicado...-

-por favor- secundó Spirit- deja que se quede un tiempo mas- Soul estaba cada vez mas indigando pero logró controlarse, de todas formas y siendo sincero consigo mismo, él no quería que la muchacha se fuera...

-no quiero saber nada ¿saben que? ¡hagan lo que quieran! Ya ni siquiera soy capaz de enojarme, ustedes han agotado mi ira- dijo resignado y entró a la casa

-parece que ya solucionaron sus diferencias- dijo muy alegremente Shinigami-sama al ver que Soul entraba frotándose las sienes seguido de Spirit y Maka

-si, eso parece- respondió el albino desganado parándose al lado de Kid y Black quienes parecían no entender del todo bien la situación

-bueno muchachos, había estado conversando con la tía de Hero-kun de muchas cosas- empezó Shinigami-sama- entre ellas el poco tiempo que ha tenido para convivir con su querido sobrino- para entonces tenía la completa atención de todos los presentes- por lo cual he decidido que ella se vendrá a vivir aquí, con ustedes- las caras de los tres muchachos no mostraron emoción alguna , no es como si esa mujer pudiera llegar a resultar muy molesta, se veía ¿como decirlo? ¿hogareña?- y como esta bellísima casa que la empresa las asignó no tiene mas que cuatro dormitorios, principalmente porque estas ocupan mas de la mitad de la casa- los miró acusadoramente, esos tres chicos parecían querer un santuario personal en vez de una habitación- pensé en que Hero-kun podía compartir habitación con su tía pero dado que ellos son un hombre y una mujer podría ser incomodo- fue entonces que los tres A. N. JELL comprendieron la gravedad de la situación- por lo que... uno de ustedes tendrá que compartir habitación con Hero- un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, de hecho las expresiones de los rostros de todos eran dignos de una fotografía- asi que... ¿ tu eres el menor verdad, Black?

-¿¡QUE! ¿YO? ¡EL!- Black tragó saliva, esa era una MUY mala idea a su parecer, desde hace un tiempo que se sentía extraño al lado de Hero- ¡no! - se quejó poniendo una cara de desesperación poco frecuente en él

-¿no quieres?- Shinigami-sama lo miró preocupado- ¿y tu Kid?-

-yo creo que Hero estaría mas cómodo con otra persona- su voz sonó neutral, era obvio que aun estaba molesto por el incidente del restaurant, además sabía que la chica no se sentiría cómoda fingiendo todo el tiempo con él...

-muy bien... ¡Soul?- ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

-no, me niego rotundamente, jamas ¡nunca lo permitiré!- pareció mas un gruñido que las palabras de un joven eso terminó por colmar a Shinigami-sama, esos tres no iban a ceder

-¡listo! Me cansé, se vienen a mi casa, Hero tu dormirás conmigo y tu tía en el cuarto de huéspedes- dijo con una voz chillona que mostraba su molestia- niños engreídos y egoístas- refunfuñó

-¡no!- Spirit y Maka saltaron a una sola voz

-señor, ¿porque no deja que Hero elija con quien quedarse?- preguntó suplicante Spirit- yo se que sus muy buenos amigos no podrán negárselo a él mismo- estaba claro que de ninguna forma Maka podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta por Shinigami-sama

-ok- exhaló- Hero-kun, dinos, ¿con quien te quieres quedar? ¿Kid, Black o Soul?

Maka levantó su mirada y enfrentó tres pares de ojos, unos amarillos que la miraban con frialdad, unos rojos que la fulminaban lenta y dolorosamente y unos verdes que parecían tenerle miedo... siendo del todo sincera, la opción mas tentadora era salir corriendo de esa casa y nunca mas volver...

* * *

><p>wouw fue un capitulo bastante largo ¿eh? Ejeje espero que no se les haga pesado ._. bien mis queridos lectores tengo una gran pregunta para aquellos que me envían siempre sus bellos review ¿quieren que lo siga haciendo como hasta ahora por este medio o preferirían que responda por mp? Ustedes diganme como lo prefieren :3<p>

**Respondiendo review's:**

**Maka-Chan Evans **

ajajja aww mis lectores empieza al fin a querer a Soul (?) jojojo y Anya uff aun no la has visto en acción ajaja xD siii Black es kawaii 3 ajaja ¿te molesta Kid? Oh yeah Kami es lo max ajajja y si Black es dopblemente Kawai ajajja los doramas he visto parte de Boys Before Flowers y me encanto :D (la que si terminé de ver fue su versión japonesa Hana Yori Dango... ¿la has visto? *-*) y vi la pelicula de Koizora y dios, lloré jajajj algo raro en mi que vea series o peliculas un poquito tristes jajaj ¿

ya has regresado a clases? Ufff yo recien hace menos de una semana que salí de vacaciones y sii se lo que es que te dejen kilos de tarea . ajajajaj parece que Black es u favorito ajajaj awww es que él es tan genial, ajajaj pobre Soul cargando con un drama que no es suyo y encima tambien cargando con Maka aajaja awww gracias por el review, ohh soy jefa *-* es la primera vez en mi vida que soy llamada así jojojo espero que te guste este capitulo y perdona la tardanza D:

P.D. Sii creo que el dia que sean comestibles black domianrá el mundo +_+

P.D.(2) coincido contigo *-* Black lo es

P.D.(3) aww Soul si es super sexy y lindo

P.D.(4) sii Hong ki 3 algun día sera esposo nuestro (?) jajaj

P.D.(5) awww gracias! Tmb te quiero muchoote :3

P.D.(6) jjojojooj :'0

P.D.(7) ajajja amo esastas posdatas

P.D.(8) un conejo llamdo potato *-* genial! Yo tengo una gata llamada Mora es mora, morada porque siempre termina pegandose con algo y haciendose un moreton morado (?) ajajja es raro...

**Kurosaki Mio **

:D me alegra que te alegre el fic, muchas gracias por el review y espero que este capitulo también te guste!

**yumary-chan 27 **

siii Black ahora ES... aajjaja

OMG hice perder una apuesta a una lectora D: NPS aunque el traje de maid ha de ser muy bonito

*-* (claro, como yo no soy la que tuvo que usarlo y llamr a alguien "sama") joooojojo FUE TU CUMPLEAÑOS? MOG! feliz cumpleaños RECONTRA pasado! lamento no haberlo dicho antes pero no sabia! que horror! Soy una pesima persona! D':

si, SIOul es lindo y muy bueno debajo de esas capaz y capaz de maldad pero por allí ya va dejando ver de a pocos quien es en verdad, ajjaj Black y el video fueron una mala combinación pobre Soul, su imagen nunca se recuperará ajajaj oh pobres de ti y de Juna-chan casi las mato con eso (?) jejej

eww Medusa es odiable D: en el anime y el managa tampoco me caia muy bien que digamos (la odiaba aajaj) sii pegale a ella y no a Soul D: (necesita ese rostro para trabajar en este fanfic D:)  
>ewww lamento mucho haberme tradado tanto en actualizar, I'M REALLY SORRY awwww gracias por decir que vale tanto el fic ¡le estoy poniendo mucho empeño!<p>

Repito lamento mucho la tardanza aww gracias por tu bonitas palabras eres una bellisioma persona yo tmb te quiero muchote y saludos a Juna-chan :D besotes para las dos y muchisimas gracias por leer el fic

PD: ahora mismo voy y me voy a leerlo y a comentarlo ;D

**atram**

si, yo lo especifique claramente desde el primer capitulo lee las notas al inicio :)

**Bluecitaa**

ajajajja ese Black, tiene una chispa única y sii Kid no esta disponible para Makita (aunque esto él no parecerá entenderlo por algunos capítulos mas ._.) awww sii menos colegio, yo ahora mismo estoy de vacaiones ¡viviendo la vida loca! *-* awww que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este te guste igual :D muchsimas gracias por ek review muchos besos y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar D:

**happy-senseii **

ajjaja oh yeah esta genial! jaja ok, quizas no mucho pero se hace lo que se puede, y sii Black esta cayendo en las redes del amor (?) ajajaj y sin saberlo Makita va conquistando corazones, ajaja la final no se fue, Blair muy a su manera la detuvo lamento muchisiisisimo la tardanza D: muchisimas gracias por el review y espero que te vaya a gustar mucho este cap :)

**galeidi **

awww que bueno que te este gustando el fic :) y claro que lo continuo, lento pero seguro jejej ._. ok, siento mucho la tardanza uhh espero que te haya ido genial con tus exámenes :D espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y muchisimas gracias por el review :D

**Bell Star **

Bellllllllllllllllllllllllll-chan :3 aajja siii usé tu frase :D no me demandes! D: ajjaaj awww que tierna y espero que estés cumpliendo tu promesa de no ver la serie hasta el final! ¬¬ I can see you, honey! Jojojo awww las frases sufro tanto pensado cual irá mejor de cuerdo al capitulo jojojo por ejemplo la de este cap fue pensando en el triangulito amoroso que se empieza a formar (aunque contando al sexy Black sería un cuadrado... creo) awww yo amo recibir tus reviewcillos testamento *-* y tu amas mandarlos es un amor reciproco (?) ajjajaja sii que fuerte black se cambio de acera y le va ha costar admitirlo ajjaja en este capitulo ya se dio cuenta así que tenia miedo a la cercania de Maka ajaajja ummm para Black creo que falta un poco de tiempo para que sepa la verdad verdadera

ohh I AM YOUR FAN TOO! X3

y todo se pone mas problematico porque tanta mentira no puede ser para siempre jejje aww y Soul esta un tira y afloja quiere ser malo pero por ratos el lado bueno lo vence jajaj ¿en que acabara esto?

Ajaajaja que enredo con tu china FOLMA de hablal ajaaj eww creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando al linux x.x de apoquitos ajajja y ohh ya quiero ver tu actulizacion (de los dos fics *_*)

lameto muchisimo haber tardado tanto D: pero gracias, mucisimas gracias pro levantarme el animo con esos super reviews y se que dioje que acutalizaria antes pero uff tuve un bajon de salud ajaj sii que viva la amistad y me alegra que estes llevando mejor la traduccion :D graaacias por tu super review Bell-chan :D besotes hablamos luego y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D

d34th carla m4k3nshi

Hola :D si lo de Maka s trsie, hasta escribirlo fue deprimente ._. y si, Soul esta saliendo de su ostra protectora *-* vaya... la historia que vas a narrar es en verdad muy triste pero aparece bonita, estoy segura de que lo ahs ehcho genial! :'D por el día de la madre a mi aslon le toco bailar ._. ewww ¿has visto el dorama completo? Es recontra lindo jajaj mi copu esta es la tercera, ajajja vamos por alli owww Black es asi x3 una ternurita muy mal pensada jajajaj espero que te haa gustado ese capitulo y muchisisisisiismas gracias por dejar un rewview :D

**Hoshi Miyuki**

Hi! :D

ajajaj awww amo que ames mi fic *_* y si, el punto es hacerte reir, renegar, sufrir, pensar... es todo una mixtura jajaja y por supuesto que lo continuo, lento pero seguro, jojojo pobre Black, aunque sien dote sincera también me gusta ver su conflicto de identidad jajaja ewww la pobre Maka, es la de la mala suerte jajaj y en este capitulo como que se le ve el conflicto interno, en parte le va agarrando cariño, en parte sigue sintiendo ganas de alejarla ajajaj y ya veremos si se le quita esa mala costumbre. Gracias por tu review :D lamento la tardanza y espero que te guste este capitulo ;D

**niixuiix**

ajaja si Soul va cediendo cada vez mas :3! awww siii bueno, este sera tu regalo por tu no-cumpleaños entonces :D espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Siento haber tardado tanto y gracias por ser mi fan *_* muchas, muchas gracias *_* espero de todo corazon qe te haya gustado este capitulo :D

**Just Being Myself **

amiga ¡que es de ti? hae tanto tiempo que no me das señales de vida! D: I'm missing youi! Eww si actualicé bastante, pero este ultimo mes me tiré de vaga D: ajaja sii ahora son 88 reviews awww gracias por tu orgullo :D tambien eres mi idola ajajaja Anya te sacará mas odio ¡prepara tu higado porque la hada va a dar pelea! Sii es mala D:

aii cada vez actualizo maas lento *_*"hurra por mi (?) ok, no jjajaja aww me alegra que mis actualizaciones te hagan feliz :D , jojojo y preparate a estar ams hiperactiva que se viene ua buena jajja un gusto saber de ti amiga, ue como te dije antes se te extraña! D: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ;D

**Maka-chan d' evans**

awww me alegras que te esté gustando el fic! Jjajaa porfavor no te emociones mucho con la idea de matarme :') que ya tengo mucha gente que me tiene ganas . ewww ¡I want live! Jooo si, sigue siendo adicta a mis fics que amo eso *_* gracias por tu review y lamento la tardanza!


End file.
